Revelation
by LOTSloverCSS
Summary: A sudden appearance from an unexpected visitor completely throws life into a tail-spin for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE****:** Revelation

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlove®

**CHARACTERS****: **Richard / Kahlan

**RATING****: **R / M

**WARNINGS****:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

**TIMELINE****: **Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

**DISCLAIMER****:** I'm completely obsessed with the show Legend of the Seeker and all things Richard and Kahlan. I love to write about them even though they cancelled my show and now I'm fighting to get it back!

**SUMMARY****: ** A sudden appearance from an unexpected visitor completely throws life into a tail-spin for everyone.

**Chapter 1**

"The time has come. You need to prepare to leave soon."

Deryn could only nod her head as excitement suddenly sparked to life like wildfire inside of her. It was finally time, the moment that she had been waiting for so long to arrive. She had missed him fiercely since he had left so long ago, breaking her heart in the process. But she had never given up hope.

She was only half listening to the instructions that were being given to her, her mind buzzing with memories from the last time that she had seen his handsome face. She felt a heated flush wash over her, her insides quivering with the love that still burned in her heart for him.

She felt as if she was suddenly floating through a beautiful dream, the edges of her vision almost a hazy blur, the things being said to her nothing more than a low whine parading through her ears. Her thoughts were soaring in a thousand different directions and all of them taking her back to him…always him.

It had been him ever since she first saw him that fateful day that the Creator saw fit to drop him into the center of her life.

Everything around her unexpectedly seemed so alive, so full of color and warmth once more.

She could hear the rain as it rapped against the windows, the wind lightly jostling the glass in the frames. The candles and torches lining the room hissed and popped, the sound of voices in the other room a distant hum, the woman walking back and forth before her creating a clipped sound as her boots struck the marble floor.

Every since he had left, all the color had drained from her world, everything so muted and dark. Now, just the notion that she would be seeing him again soon seemed to bring life roaring back into everything.

But the woman's words…they were important. She needed to pay careful attention.

Deryn mentally shook herself, knowing that what she had been chosen to do was of vital importance. Not to mention, this was all about him and she wouldn't let him down no matter the consequences. She would do anything in this world for him, anything he asked of her.

"Do you understand how critically important this is? The future is resting on you now."

"Yes, I will do my best to make him accept the truth," Deryn solemnly replied despite the hint of a smile that touched her lips.

As Deryn turned to leave, her mind was a whirlwind of activity, thoughts and emotions all battling for prominence in her forethoughts. There was much that had to be done before leaving for the long journey that would take her away from her home.

She hadn't been able to stop thinking of him since he had left. Did he ever think of her after he had left, think of her at all like she relentlessly did of him? Would he still find her as beautiful as when he had last seen her?

Deryn felt a wave of nerves erupt inside of her, causing her to shiver despite herself. She knew that she was being foolish. He was married now, but it did little to deter her hopes of being reunited with him again.

Once he saw her, had a chance to learn all that had happened since he had left, he would no doubt leave his wife for her. That was all she had dreamed about ever since learning of his nuptials.

She had been so heartbroken at first, devastated in fact by the news that he had wed another, had taken another woman to his bed. It had left her feeling abandoned and distracted, but she had managed to keep functioning because she knew deep down he would have wanted her to. She had truly hoped that he would eventually return to her after he had so unexpectedly left, but he never had.

He never came back for her.

Now, though, now she knew she could win him back. He would be more than overjoyed to see her again especially once he knew everything. She would be his once again and his wife…well, she would learn to live without him, adjusting to the fact that he truly loved another.

Deryn was certain of her future now more than ever as she left to prepare for her departure.

XXX

Kahlan spread her hands around her large belly, forcing herself to breath evenly. She winced as the baby kicked again, causing her to shift her position uncomfortably in her chair for the hundredth time.

"You can come any time now, my little one," she wearily sighed, rubbing her hand over her swollen abdomen in an attempt to settle him.

She was more than ready for this baby to make his big appearance. She was anxious to see the face of the little body that was making her so uncomfortable, exploring her insides with his tiny fists and feet in a flurry of almost constant movements now.

She couldn't wait to look into the beautiful eyes that would hopefully belong to Richard, to see the smile that was identical to his father's. She wanted him to be like Richard in every way.

Finding a comfortable position was a thing of the past as her son continued to squirm and wiggle. Now only one week till the baby was due to arrive, she felt as huge as a male gar and as graceful as a lumbering ox.

And yet, Richard still looked at her with those striking eyes so full of love and desire for her that it never ceased to set her heart to pounding every time. What he ever saw in her when she looked like this was beyond comprehension, but she loved him even more for it.

"You love to see just how much trouble you can get yourself into, don't you?"

Kahlan looked up from the journey book before her to see Mistress Rachel leaning against the doorframe, a knowing smirk on her red lips. She smiled back at the woman who had become not only her friend, but her personal guardian angel.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," Kahlan innocently replied, returning to her task.

"You know Lord Rahl is not going to be very happy with you for being down here," Rachel shook her head as she entered the office of the Mother Confessor.

"But Lord Rahl is not going to find out about it, is he?"

"Do you really think I'm going to be the one to tell him? I value my life a little more than that," Rachel replied with a frown. "You've dragged me into enough trouble with you the last several months without adding to it now."

"And yet you have still managed to live to tell about it."

"For now," she snorted. "I'm not expecting my luck to last with the rate that you're going."

"I just needed to talk to Edmund in Aydindril. As soon as I get a reply, I'm heading back to my suite."

"Just see that you do. I'm not about to be the one to help deliver this baby down here in your office."

"I still have another week to go so I think you're safe for the moment," Kahlan replied as the Mord'Sith exited her office, lightly laughing at Rachel's aversion to birth.

Rachel may have just left her office, but she knew that the Mord'Sith was lingering somewhere close in the shadows in case she was needed. That was one of the things she appreciated most about her.

Shifting again, Kahlan tilted her head to rest against the back of her chair, fatigue pulling at her senses as she waited for Edmund to reply. She hated how easily exhausted she became now and even more she hated admitting that she was. She knew that Richard would be none too happy with her if he found out she had snuck down here to her office to do some work, but it couldn't be helped right now.

There were things here in D'Hara that required her attention, matters in Aydindril that she had to address. Word had spread about the impending merge of the Midlands and D'Hara into the D'Haran Empire. It had been met with very mixed reactions which really hadn't been unexpected.

Some regions had welcomed the Lord Rahl's decision, confident that they was doing what was best for everyone, believing that it would lead to even greater prosperity for all. There were others that met the decision with great skepticism, wondering if she and Richard truly knew what they were doing by creating such a union between two enemy territories.

And then there were other regions that responded with great outrage and refusal to accept the terms. Kahlan wasn't certain if it was the idea of change or the thought of being united with a territory that had long been considered the enemy.

Either way, they had no choice. They would accept their decision or it would be considered treason against the D'Haran Empire as well as the House of Rahl.

She and Richard had been spending weeks meeting with dignitaries from various regions in order to fully prepare them for the changes that were about to come. Richard had wanted to make the transition as smooth and painless for everyone as possible. He understood how difficult this process was going to be for some, but he needed them to know how vitally important it was.

Richard had officially banned her from attending these meetings a couple of weeks ago, insisting that she needed to rest before the baby came. She hated to admit it, but she almost welcomed the break. It was beyond exhausting trying to convince people that what they were doing was truly for the good of the two territories. Not to mention sitting there for hours on end had become more than uncomfortable so she hadn't put up too much of an argument.

Today was thankfully the last day of these meetings for a few weeks. Richard had insisted on spending uninterrupted time with her and their children after the birth of their son. He was equally passionate about her and the family they were creating as he was about how he ruled D'Hara.

Closing her eyes, Kahlan couldn't help the smile that curled the corners of her mouth. Richard had been growing more and more excited with every passing day, a huge grin a permanent fixture on his handsome face. It melted her heart like only he ever could.

Their little family was already growing so fast and it felt like they had only just begun. She could scarcely believe that Paige and Priya were almost a year old now. It seemed not so long ago that they were just tiny infants in her arms. Now, they were learning to walk and would be talking any day now.

Richard swore that Priya had said "dada" the other day, but Kahlan still wasn't entirely convinced. She thought it sounded more like their daughter's normal babbling, but she couldn't erase the sheer joy that had lit his face with the thought.

"What exactly do you think you're doing down here?"

Kahlan peeked through her eyelashes to see Richard standing on the other side of her large desk, his arms folded across his chest and irritation written all over his stern face. There was no mistaking the hint of anger that laced his words.

"I just came down here to check on a few things," she sheepishly replied, closing her eyes again to avoid his heated glare.

She was in trouble and she knew it. Richard didn't get angry with her about much, but this was one of the few things that usually managed to stir it. She felt he worried too much; he felt he was just being a protective husband. They rarely met on common ground on this point, she always coming out the loser in the argument somehow.

"Kahlan," he sighed heavily, dropping in frustration into a chair before her desk. "You know I don't want you down here working so close to giving birth. You don't need any added tension right now."

"I was just checking in with Edmund," she admitted, finally opening her eyes to judge exactly how angry her husband was with her. "He was concerned about some riots that had unexpectedly broken out in Aydindril the last several days. I wanted to see if they had been able to settle things."

"Riots? Over what?" he asked, sitting up a little straighter and momentarily forgetting his irritation.

"The impending union with D'Hara," she replied, shifting again with a grimace.

"It shouldn't be a surprise. They had to know it was coming when we left for D'Hara so I could claim the throne," he scowled. "They couldn't possibly think for one moment that I'd ever let you stay in Aydindril to rule while I stayed in D'Hara."

"I know," she agreed. "Some will fight change no matter how or when it comes. The majority of Aydindril is happy about it. It's just a handful of extremists who want to keep things the way that they were."

Kahlan suddenly lurched forward, grabbing the sides of her belly. She breathed deeply in and out through the pain while also trying to catch the breath her baby had just taken away.

"What is it?" Richard immediately leaned forward, worry creasing his brow.

"Nothing…it's just your son… playing Ja'La…with my kidneys again," she managed to bite out between exerted pulls of air. "I think he's going to be just like you someday."

Richard's heart constricted at the sight of her in pain because of the baby. Every stab of pain or twinge of discomfort never ceased to create a wave of guilt inside of him knowing that it was his fault she was in this condition no matter the joy that came with it. He wished their son would come already so she wouldn't have to endure this any longer.

"I'm sorry," he frowned as he made his way around the desk. "I think it's time I take you back to our suite. You look exhausted."

"And what exactly would you like to do when we get there?" she coyly smiled, trying to lighten his agitated mood.

Richard quickly grasped her forearm, helping her up to her feet. He pressed an apologetic kiss to her temple, his arms snaking around her large middle. He nuzzled her ear with his lips and nose, breathing her in and savoring her scent.

"I can think of a few things I'd love to do with you…or to you…now that you mention it," he murmured against her ear in a sinful tone.

Richard felt her shiver in his arms, loving how he always affected her. His lips brushed her earlobe, teasing it again before slowly descending down her neck.

Kahlan's eyes fell closed with the sweet warmth that was suddenly sweeping through her. He always managed to make her feel such amazing things. She sighed softly as she tightened her grip on his forearm.

"You better stop now or I'll have to force you to take me right here," she breathily warned him.

"Fine with me," he whispered before moving behind her and pressing himself fully against her back. He brushed her hair aside to continue his heated assault on the slender column of her neck, fully knowing what he was doing to her.

"Richard…" she gasped at the feel of him so firm against her. She gripped the edge of the desk, her body quickly growing weak with the things that he was beginning to do to her, with the knowledge of what he would do.

"I'm just trying to help you relax…help the baby come sooner," he innocently told her.

Kahlan could barely make her brain work with the way that he was gripping her, pressing his hips against her. She knew that she needed to stop this now before they got carried away, but she so desperately wanted for him to get carried away with her.

"What?" she finally managed to utter the word rolling around in her mind that was becoming clouded with lust.

"They say that making love can induce labor," he huskily murmured in her ear, his hands so gentle and tender and yet so urgent in their pursuit of her. "I don't know if I believe it, though, especially as insatiable as you've been. This baby should have been here over a month ago."

Kahlan chuckled lightly as she leaned her head back against his shoulder, arching her back and pushing herself more fully into his hands. Turning, she brushed her lips against his throat, her tongue sneaking a taste of him.

"If you weren't so handsome and completely irresistible," she pointed out, her hand sliding up into his hair and gripping it firmly. "You have never been unwilling, you know."

Richard chuckled softly against her throat, pausing to nip at the sensitive flesh behind her ear. "And how could I resist when you've got me pinned to the bed?" he teased. "Besides, how can I not want you when I'm married to such a breathtakingly beautiful woman?"

"I don't know which wife you could possibly be referring to now," she laughed. "I don't think that you are talking about me anymore."

"You…all you…" he kissed her again. "Only and always you."

"You've always somehow held my heart, Richard," she softly admitted. "Even before I met you, you somehow already owned it."

"I feel the same way," he confessed, his nose brushing tenderly against her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands splayed over her abdomen. "Let me take you back to our bedchambers where I can show you again how I feel about you… exactly what you do to me."

"I would love nothing more," she turned, finding his lips. "I guess Edmund can wait until tomorrow."

"We'll talk about tomorrow later," he grimaced with an agitated huff, knowing it was going to be a battle keeping her from returning to her office again before their son was born.

Kahlan smirked as he released his hold on her, knowing that it was going to take some work to get back down here again. Maybe she could coax him into bringing some of her work back to their suite instead. How much trouble could she get into there?

Leaning forward, she began to stack her papers into neat piles, wondering when she would actually get to see them again. If Richard had his way, it would be months.

Picking up the journey book, she began to close it when she noticed crimson writing beginning to magically scroll across the cream colored page. She hoped that Edmund had been able to settle the riots before anyone got hurt. Aydindril always had been and would always be very close to her heart.

She tightened her grip on the book, her knuckles turning white with the words that she read. It felt as if all the air had just been sucked out of the room.

Watching all the color drain from her face, Richard gripped her tightly. "Kahlan, what's wrong? What did Edmund say?"

"My father…" she murmured in shock. "My father is on his way to D'Hara to see me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"That's terrible!" Cara exclaimed in shock as she swatted his chest playfully with the back of her hand. "That is not a real name. You made it up."

"I did not!" Garren stoically maintained, his hand gently caressing the swell of his wifes belly as they lay in bed together. "You should feel bad. It's my mother's name you know."

"It is not! Your mother's name is Sara," she managed to retort through fits of laughter.

Her hand moved to join his on her growing belly, their fingers interlocking protectively over their baby. "Now that you mention it, you may be right," Garren chuckled softly, unable to keep up the charade any longer as he pressed his lips against her ear. "Do you have a better suggestion?"

Cara rolled her eyes at the thought. "Anything but that. It sounds more like a terrible disease than a name for a baby. Besides, we have plenty of time to decide."

"We only have a little over two months, Cara."

The Mord'Sith suddenly grew serious as his words began to sink in, realization taking the amusement out of their conversation over names. Two months. Two more months and their baby would truly be here, in her arms and forever in their lives, depending on them…on her…to take care of.

The last few months had been a whirlwind to her, her body seeming to change almost daily now. It hadn't seemed real to her even with these changes until the baby began to move, that little subtle nudge inside of her that first time stopping her in her tracks and forcing her to accept the inevitability of it all.

She could still picture the look of sheer elation that had filled Garren's face when he had placed his hand over her abdomen and felt their baby move, the tears that had filled his steel gray eyes. She would never forget that moment for as long as she lived, having locked it safely away in her heart.

Cara internally grimaced despite the joy. She knew nothing about being a mother, didn't know the first thing about babies except how they were made, of course, and that they cried and made messes. Sure she had helped with Paige and Priya, but at the end of the day, they belonged to Lord Rahl and Kahlan. The responsibility of raising them lay solely on their shoulders, not hers.

She hadn't seen her own mother since the day she had been taken from her home as a young girl…her sister since that trial that had condemned her to die by the hand of the Mother Confessor…

"Cara," Garren called her name again. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…I'm fine…"

"You're still considering that name, aren't you?"

"No, I'm trying to forget about it," she curtly replied, trying to shove aside the inner turmoil that suddenly besieged her.

"What is your mother like?" Cara softly asked after a long moment, suddenly so serious.

"My mother?" Garren repeated, stunned by her question. It had been completely unexpected. "My mother is actually a lot like you."

"No, she's not," Cara shook her head at the thought. It was ludicrous to her to think that someone as amazing as Garren would ever have a mother that was anything like her.

"Fine, then she's not like you at all. She has a wooden leg, one eye and a beard."

"She sounds beautiful," Cara muttered in frustration, trying to remember what her own mother had looked like. She suddenly found she couldn't.

"She has hair the same color as yours, similar piercing green eyes," he told her. "She is very strong like you, has a stubborn streak that could do battle with yours any day. You both share a sarcastic sense of humor and she has a good heart just like you too."

"Like mine?"

"Yes," he simply said, ignoring the skepticism in her voice. "Whether you believe it or not, you have a good heart, Cara. I see it in the little things you do, your fierce love for me, your friends. You try to hide it beneath that brash exterior, but it's there. It's one of the things that drew me to you."

"Your father must be a saint," she murmured under her breath.

"My father loves her very much, worships her in fact…just like I do you."

Cara could feel the tears begin to prick her eyes but she quickly banished them. This life that she had with Garren still seemed so surreal to her at times, like she was living someone else's life that had been meant for someone other than her, better than her.

"I love you," she softly said, afraid to test her voice.

"I love you too," he smiled, tilting his head and kissing her head. "You know you're going to have to start thinking about cutting back on your duties here in the next few weeks."

Cara involuntarily bristled with his words. "I still have plenty of time before this baby comes. Kahlan is working right up until she delivers."

"And we both know how strongly Richard feels about that," Garren added with a huff. "You know that he is not at all happy about it."

"It's just a baby, Garren. I don't know what the big deal is. We are still fully capable of performing our duties until the baby arrives," she snapped.

"I never said that you and Kahlan weren't capable," he cautiously proceeded, noting the abrupt change in her mood. "I just worry about you, Cara. I want you and the baby to be alright. Do you really need to carry that agiel still?"

"Have you ever seen a Mord'Sith without an agiel?"

"No…I don't think so," he thoughtfully replied, his mind scurrying for an answer that wouldn't lead to an argument.

"Well, you aren't going to see one now," Cara shot back. "I'm fine; the baby is fine. The agiel isn't going to cause any harm. I absorb the majority of the pain, blocking it from touching our child."

"I still don't like it."

"I didn't expect that you would, but it's not going to change my mind," she firmly stated.

"I'm not going to give up," he informed her. He could be just as stubborn as she and Cara knew it.

"I guess I'll just have to break you then," she said as she suddenly moved to straddle him.

Cara leaned over, resting the palms of her hands on his chest as she kissed him and therefore abruptly ending the discussion for now. She knew how to distract him, keeping him from going down a path she was not prepared to be taken down.

And this was a path that she was definitely not going to take any time soon.

XXX

He watched as Kahlan paced back and forth before him in the bedchamber of their suite, her white Confessor's dress swirling at her feet with her movements. She held Paige against her chest, gently patting their daughter's back. He loved watching her with their girls, the way that she so lovingly cared for them. She was the perfect mother in every way, down to the simplest act.

Right now, though, her face was a mixture of emotions that he couldn't begin to decipher. She didn't appear to be mad exactly, but she was by no means pleased either. There was a hint of sorrow and maybe some fear, but most of all there was a deep heartache that he wanted more than anything in this world to abolish.

"Why does he have to come here? And why now?" Kahlan finally asked with a scowl on her lips.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough," Richard shook his head.

He wasn't exactly elated with the news himself. Kahlan's father couldn't have chosen a worse time to suddenly make an appearance. She was so close to giving birth. She could go into labor any time within the next week.

The baby had dropped the other day, moving into position for his imminent arrival and finally allowing Kahlan to breathe a little easier. It was only a matter of time now until his son arrived. Her father's visit was only going to be added stress on her, strain that she didn't need right now. He would be more than happy if Kahlan never had to see her father again, but he also knew that he couldn't make that decision for her.

"He's going to be here any day," she huffed again, her movements still amazingly graceful despite being almost full term.

"Why didn't Edmund send word sooner?"

"He was tied up with the riots that had broken out in Aydindril," Kahlan told him, gently pressing her lips to Paige's forehead. "It took days to get them settled."

"You don't have to see him," Richard replied, adjusting his hold on Priya who was fighting against sleep, wanting to play with her father instead. She reached for the short rough hair that lined his jaw, trying to grasp hold of it with her fist. "I will gladly meet with him alone and tell him to never return."

Kahlan paused to look at him, his unexpectedly angry tone capturing her attention. All she'd have to do is say the word and Richard would take care of it, send her father away never to be heard from again...or possibly even worse depending on just how angry Richard truly got when he finally met him.

The thought momentarily intrigued her, happy to avoid having to see him altogether and just let Richard handle it, but at the same time she felt a sense of sadness that she did not quite understand.

Sensing her conflict, Richard got up from his chair to stand before her. "Kahlan, I only want you to be happy. If you don't want to see him, you don't have to," he gently told her. "But if you want him in our lives, then I will welcome him into our family and let go of the past.

"But, I will not let your father come into our home and cause trouble or upset you in anyway. I won't risk your health or the health of our son for any reason. Our family is the most important thing in this world to me. I won't let him harm that no matter who he is."

Kahlan looked into his brown eyes, so hard like steel with the resolve she saw swimming there and yet gentle with love. She gazed into them for a long moment before replying, a smile rising to her lips. "Thank you, Richard," she softly replied, leaning in and kissing him, their daughters caught between them. "But I need to at least see what he wants. I owe him that much."

"You owe him nothing," Richard frowned, bouncing Priya in his arms as she babbled to herself.

"He helped me when Nicci cast that spell that bound us together," she reminded him. "Without his help, I never would've gotten free."

"One way or another, I would've found a way to free you," he bit out, fighting back his anger at the memory. "Besides, that still doesn't erase everything that he put you and Dennee through."

Kahlan could feel him growing angrier by the moment. He had never forgiven her father for what he had done to her as a child and probably never truly would. Seeing children being abused especially by a parent was intolerable to Richard, creating such a fierce rage inside of him. Knowing that she had endured such atrocities as well only seemed to make that fury blaze even hotter.

"He promised me that he would start a new life, make an honest living. Maybe he's truly changed."

"And what if he hasn't? What if this visit is just part of some scheme or meant to harm you again?" he asked, his muscles taut with the possible threat. "I don't want to upset you, Kahlan, but I will not hesitate to throw him out of here if he does anything that hurts you."

"I'm sorry, Richard," Kahlan sighed, her hand coming to rest against his cheek. "I didn't mean to make you angry. I'm sure it's probably nothing at all."

The corner of Richard's mouth curled at her words as he shook his head in wonder at her. "It's your father that's coming and you're the one reassuring me," he replied, releasing a deep breath. "I'm the one who is sorry. I shouldn't let my anger get the best of me. I just can't stand the thought of you being hurt again by him."

"I won't let him," Kahlan said. "Besides, I'm not that same little girl anymore."

"No…no, you are definitely not," he murmured with a smirk. Leaning in, he kissed her deeply, his hand finding her face as he lost himself in the soft sweetness of her lips.

Priya suddenly squealed with delight as she successfully fisted a handful of Richard's beard, reminding them both that they were not alone at that moment. Kahlan giggled softly against Richard's lips as she caressed his face, the intrusive sound dragging them both from the edge of passion back to the reality of parenthood.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, Princess Priya?" Richard questioned his daughter with a narrowed gaze, holding his youngest up high in the air above his head.

Priya squealed, jabbering loudly in response. She wiggled and squirmed, reaching out again to grab at her father's face. It was a game that they had created months ago and it never ceased to bring him joy. He had sworn from that first moment on, there would always be hair lining his jaw for his daughters to grab.

"This one is out for the night," Kahlan triumphantly informed him as she turned to make her way to the nursery. "You still have your work cut out for you with that one, Seeker."

"Wait," Richard replied in mock indignation as he rushed to catch up to her. "That's not fair. Yours went to sleep before mine did."

"That's because I actually let her go to sleep," Kahlan replied, flashing him a grin before kissing her daughter's forehead as she gently laid her down in her crib.

"It's time you go to sleep, Priya Rahl," Richard whispered to his daughter. "Daddy needs some alone time with your beautiful mother."

As if on cue, Priya yawned halfway through a giggle causing Richard to chuckle in response. "That's my girl," he cooed, kissing her cheek and laying her down in her crib. "Go to sleep, my sweet girl."

Richard quickly followed Kahlan out of the nursery, softly closing the door behind him. Now, he could have Kahlan to himself for the rest of the night.

"I thought life was finally settling down for once now," Kahlan sighed with a heavy heart as she sat down at her dressing table and picked up her hairbrush.

"I know me too," he admitted, sitting down to remove his boots. "Nothing is ever peaceful for long when you're the leaders of an empire."

"At least we had a few months, I guess."

"And it's about to get even more hectic when the baby comes."

Coming to stand behind her, Richard took the brush from her hand and began running the bristles through her thick hair. He loved these quiet moments alone with her when he could just take care of her, be her husband like he had dreamed of before discovering he was a Rahl and heir to a throne and a territory.

In his dreams before, life with her had always been so much simpler. Life had consisted of a cabin in the woods, him and her and their children. He knew deep down that, as the Mother Confessor, he would have to share her with the Midlands as well. He just hadn't anticipated adding the throne of D'Hara to their life.

At the same time, he couldn't imagine his life being any different and definitely not any better. He had Kahlan, the woman that had filled all of his dreams since meeting her. And if that wasn't enough, he had two beautiful daughters and a son who would be arriving any time now.

Setting the brush down, Richard ran his fingers through her hair, relishing the silky feel. He watched in the mirror as Kahlan closed her eyes, a sweet expression of pure contentment suddenly pervading her face. It caused a spark of arousal to flame hotly in his core, reminding him of what he had started in her office before she found out her father was coming to D'Hara.

He wanted to recapture that heady moment with her, to erase the sudden heartache that had invaded their lives with her father's impending arrival. Kahlan didn't need the tension and anxiety right now and he was going to make certain that nothing happened to her or their baby.

Pulling her hair aside, he leaned over and began kissing behind her ear, earning a throaty gasp in response. He began to caress along her shoulders, one hand sneaking around to the front of her dress.

He teasingly played with the laces for a moment as he kissed along her neck before finally tugging them free. "Let me help you forget about everything for a little while," he huskily breathed in her ear, his hand slipping inside of her dress.

Kahlan tilted her head back, already losing herself in the sensations he was reawakening within her. She turned to face him, wanting so much more, needing to touch him as well.

She pulled his shirt free from his breeches, raising it up as her lips sought out his abdomen. She ran her tongue and lips over the deep grooves of his hard muscles, his perfect form never ceasing to excite her. If only her form was as half as perfect as his, able to please him now like she had been able to before being so large with child. Soon, though, soon she'd be able to give him the same pleasure he gave her now.

Richard pulled his shirt up over his head, quickly tossing it aside, wanting nothing in their way. The feel of Kahlan tightly gripping his hips as her mouth teased his abdominals just above his beltline was beginning to drive him mad.

His hands quickly found her hair, his fingers tangling in the thick tresses and holding her against him where he so desperately wanted her. His breath became exerted pulls for air as she caressed him with her mouth, his heart pounding against his chest wall.

Unable to stand her teasing much longer, he hauled her up to her feet, his lips crashing into hers in a heated assault as he pushed her dress off of her body. Kahlan trembled with the feel of his rough hands methodically stroking her skin, his tongue stroking her mouth. She gripped his shoulders to steady herself as he began to kiss along her throat and down her body at a tantalizingly slow pace.

He brushed his lips against her inner thigh as he undid the laces of her boots, removing first one and then the other. His hands slid up the backs of her thighs to grasp her bottom as he kissed her belly, thankful once more for the beautiful life that they had created together, the son that would soon be theirs.

Kahlan ran her fingers through his hair, biting her lip as he massaged her bottom, his mouth on her abdomen. She knew that she wasn't going to survive this too much longer. She was more than ready for him now just as she had been for the last few months and they'd barely gotten started.

Kissing a trail up to her lips, Richard quickly took her by the hand and began leading her towards their bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kahlan could barely contain the flutter of nerves that had taken flight in her stomach since learning that someone had arrived at the Palace this afternoon requesting an audience with the Lord and Lady Rahl. She didn't know why she was suddenly so anxious. It was only her father. It wasn't like he was going to be staying anyways.

Or would he?

What would she do if he wanted to stay here? Would she allow it? Could she?

And their girls…

What would she do if he wanted to see his granddaughters? As their grandfather, he had a certain right to see his own grandchildren, but could she allow him to be near them?

Kahlan knew that Richard would definitely not be in favor of it. He was only allowing Frederick to see her because the man was her father and Richard didn't want her to resent him someday for keeping them apart. He loved her too much to do that to her no matter how he felt about the matter. It made her love him even more than she thought possible.

Casting a sidelong glance, Richard immediately recognized the creased forehead, that tell-tale dip between her eyebrows that told him her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and frustrations that she was attempting to sort through.

Snatching her hand, he squeezed it, keeping a firm hold on it and capturing her attention as well. "Kahlan, I can meet with him alone. You don't have to see him," Richard reminded her, his thumb caressing the back of her hand in an attempt to soothe her. He hated seeing her upset.

"No, I'm fine."

Her clipped response as well as the worried look on her face told him otherwise. Since finding out last night about her father's arrival, she had been anxious about seeing him again. Even after making love to her, she had still not slept well. Unable to escape the imminent future of her father's arrival or the haunting memories of the past, he wasn't sure which, but it angered him none the less.

Anything that upset her, angered him. It was an inevitable reaction when witnessing the one that he loved above all else being hurt especially by someone she should've been able to trust, should've been able to count on in her life.

Her father's actions were deplorable despite the fact that he had promised to change. As far as Richard was concerned, the man had a very long road of atonement ahead of him in his eyes. Trust was not going to be just handed over as if it was a free gift. He was going to have to earn it.

"Richard, what are we going to do if he wants to see Paige and Priya?"

Kahlan's wary voice cut through his angry thoughts, bringing him to an abrupt stop. He hadn't actually considered things getting that far. He had truly only imagined seeing him and then having him physically escorted from the Palace. It had been the only scenario that had given him any measure of comfort since learning of his visit.

Meeting her troubled blue eyes, Richard felt his anger begin to bubble even closer to the surface. The thought of that monster near his daughters caused every muscle in his body to coil in response to the possible threat. He raked his fingers back through his hair in thought as he attempted to rein in his emotions.

"Let's just take this one step at a time for now," he slowly responded, carefully choosing his words. "I'm not saying no, but I'm also not agreeing to it just yet either. Let's see what he wants first, find out why he's really here. If he's truly changed, then he has every right to see his granddaughters."

Giving him the special smile that melted his heart, Kahlan kissed him softly. "Thank you," she murmured. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"I think so, but I love hearing it," he whispered, kissing her again before taking her hand and resuming their walk to the Lord Rahl's greeting chambers.

Guards bowed their heads in reverence to Lord and Lady Rahl as they approached, opening the doors and stepping aside to allow them entrance. Richard tightened his hold on Kahlan's hand as the doors closed behind them, coming to an abrupt stop when he saw a Sister of the Light standing in the middle of the room.

This was not who he had anticipated finding here waiting for them.

"Richard," the Sister immediately smiled brightly at the sight of him.

"I'm sorry," Richard cautiously began as he appraised the petite young woman for a moment, taking in her light brown hair and eyes shining like pale jewels. "Do I know you?"

"Yes, it's me…Deryn," she reminded him, disheartened that he didn't recognize her. "Don't you remember me?"

"Sister Deryn?"

She watched as his gaze narrowed, confusion clouding his warm brown eyes somewhat dissipating. How could he have forgotten her? Her eyes immediately fell on the beautiful woman standing beside him holding his hand and large with child. She looked as if she could give birth any day now.

She was obviously the Mother Confessor, his wife.

Deryn felt her hatred for Kahlan Rahl abruptly blossom inside of her, jealous of what this woman had taken from her. It didn't help that she was carrying Richard's baby either. She wasn't naïve enough to think that he wouldn't make love to his wife after they were married, but seeing the physical evidence of it standing before her made it that much more real to her, that much harder to accept.

"Yes, I came to see you," she calmly replied, turning her gaze back to the Seeker. "You never returned to the Palace of the Prophets after you left."

"There was no need to return," Richard told her, trying to understand the need for her visit. "Is Sister Verna alright?"

Deryn bristled with his question. "She's fine," she curtly said.

"Then what brings you here?" Kahlan finally asked.

She felt herself growing more and more suspicious of the woman whose intentions for Richard were shining as bright as the sun on her face. She could see it in the way Deryn's pale green eyes roamed over him like a hungry gar. She wanted Richard. That much was painfully obvious.

And Kahlan knew that she would have Deryn confessed before she got half way across the room if the Sister didn't watch herself.

"I thought it was time that Richard knew the truth," Deryn coolly responded to the Mother Confessor, a smug look on her face as she made momentary eye contact with her.

"Knew the truth about what?" Richard shook his head.

It was then that he noticed Deryn's orange skirt beginning to move, a little face shyly peeking out from behind her, clutching the fabric in his small fists.

"About your son," Deryn proudly introduced, reaching behind her and picking up the little boy.

"Son?" he repeated in shock.

Richard barely registered the sound of Kahlan's gasp or the fact that she had suddenly released his hand. Instead, he found himself staring into the face that looked so much like his own, a little boy who was not even two years old yet.

Kahlan couldn't think, couldn't breathe as she stared in shock at the boy in Deryn's arms, the child that had her husband's eyes, his hair, his nose. He looked exactly like she had pictured Richard had looked as a little boy, just like she pictured the child in her womb would look like when he was born.

Her head was spinning, a cold shiver racing through her as realization crashed like a rockslide over her. "No…no…" she cried as she shook her head in denial, her hand flying to her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

"Meet your son Michael," Deryn said with great excitement. "I named him after your brother. I thought you would've wanted that."

"That is not my son," Richard hissed, his chest beginning to heave with anger. "Kahlan, I…" he began as he immediately turned his attention to his wife.

"Yes, he is Richard," Deryn adamantly insisted. "Can't you see it? Can't you see he has your face, your eyes, your smile? He's you in every way."

Kahlan took several steps back away from Richard, her mind reeling, her heart shattering. Richard had been with another woman. She couldn't grasp hold of the concept, couldn't begin to make her mind work or begin to believe that something so painful as this could have possibly happened. The fairy-tale life that she could scarcely believe was hers was suddenly collapsing before her eyes.

Her blood roared in her ears as a tear abruptly broke free from her eyes. She never would have believed this woman's claim if it weren't for the proof of it in the Sister's arms, the little boy who looked just like Richard.

"Kahlan, I promise I have never been with anyone but you," Richard swore as he took a step towards her, the look of anguish that filled her face like a fiery arrow to his heart. He would rather die than see that look on her face.

"Richard, don't you remember that night you spent in my bed when you were at the Palace of the Prophets?" Deryn asked in disbelief.

"I was never with you!" he yelled, keeping his focus on his wife.

Gasping for breath, Kahlan suddenly cried out in pain, grabbing her belly as her water broke. She quickly bent over, panting through the unexpected contraction that abruptly tore through her like the slice of a sword's blade.

"Kahlan!" Richard cried as he rushed to her side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she fought to control her breathing, placing his other hand over hers on her belly.

Richard?" Deryn questioned him, taking a step closer to him.

"Stay back!" he ordered her with all of the authority that he held as the Lord Rahl. "I don't know what is going on or what you are up to, but I will find out one way or another."

Kahlan's head fell back as another cry slipped past her clenched teeth. Soldiers standing guard outside rushed into the room, their swords drawn and ready for a fight.

"Take the Sister and the child to the guest quarters. They are to be guarded at all times. Do not let them leave."

"But Richard, I…" Deryn began, her vision blurring with tears. This was not how she had imagined this reunion happening.

"Not now!" the Seeker yelled at her. "I will come and deal with you later. Isaac, help me get Kahlan upstairs to our suite."

"Richard…it's alright…" Kahlan panted, finally able to speak between contractions. "Take care of her and the little boy."

"No, I'm not leaving you, Kahlan," he growled. "I swear to you on my life that child is not mine. I will get to the bottom of this eventually, but you're far more important to me."

Kahlan could only nod her head in response as another wave of pain threatened to rip her in two. This baby was coming and he was coming soon.

XXX

"You're so amazing, Kahlan," Richard murmured as he kissed her temple. He quickly dipped the cloth into the cool water, bringing it to his wife's forehead and wiping away the sweat.

Kahlan gritted her teeth, tightening her grip on her knees as she pushed again. She was beyond exhausted as she panted heavily, sweat running down her body. She wished this baby would just come already. She'd been in labor for hours, but the time had finally come. Soon she'd be holding her son in her arms.

Son…

The thought of the son that she was about to deliver only reminded her of the Sister's claim to have given birth to Richard's son as well. It caused unimaginable pain to seize her heart to think of him being with another woman, of him sharing something so precious to her with someone else.

Tears suddenly escaped unbidden from her eyes, trailing down her face and mingling with the sweat that already dampened her cheeks. It couldn't be true. He wouldn't have done something like that to her.

"Kahlan, it's going to be alright. I promise you," he whispered as if reading her mind, pressing his forehead against her temple, his hand settling on the damp hair on the back of her head.

"Deryn…and Michael…" she managed to say through her tears and her pain.

"Don't worry about them," Richard softly said, fighting back his own tears knowing how much the Sister's claim had hurt her. "It's not true, Kahlan. You are the only woman that I have ever truly loved, have ever been with."

"I'm sorry…" she cried, her head falling back as another scream filled the room. "I do…believe you..."

"That's good, Mother Confessor," the midwife instructed her. "Give me another push. You're almost there."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Kahlan. Do you hear me? Nothing," he adamantly said. "Our daughters, this baby…they belong to us and that's what matters most to me. I love you, Kahlan Rahl."

Releasing her knee, Kahlan clutched Richard's hand, squeezing it tightly as she pushed again. "I love…you too…" she breathlessly replied.

Gritting her teeth again, she pushed with all her might, her muscles seizing with the forces she was exerting on her body. A baby's cry abruptly pierced the air as Kahlan collapsed back against the pillows, a ghost of a smile crossing her face.

He was here. He was finally here. Their son. The one thing that Kahlan thought she'd never be able to give the man she loved above all else, she had just been able to give him.

"You have a son," the midwife proudly announced, holding up the squirming newborn.

"Kahlan, you did it!" Richard cried, joy flooding his heart. "I love you so much."

"Forever…" she murmured as he leaned over and kissed her deeply.

"Lord Rahl…your son," the midwife beamed as she wrapped the baby in a blanket, presenting Richard with his son.

Taking the bundle into his arms, Richard could barely see through the wash of tears that pooled in his eyes. He gently ran his fingers through the sparse tuff of chestnut brown hair that covered his head before running his finger gently down the nose that was distinctly Kahlan's.

Richard sat on the bed next to Kahlan, leaning against the pillows and showing her their son. Tears trailed down her cheeks at she gazed at her newborn. She didn't want to miss one moment with her son; to miss one tear, one cry, one yawn.

She felt as though she had missed so much after Paige and Priya had been born, having been locked away in that nightmare life that her mind had created after coming back from the past. This time, she would be here for it all.

Taking the baby into her arms, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his forehead, thrilled that he looked like Richard. It was just the way she had imagined that he would look, perfect in every way.

"He looks just like you," she softly mused, unable to take her eyes off of her son's face.

"No…no, I only see you," he wistfully replied, his voice filled with awe as he gently ran his finger down the side of his son's cheek.

"Aiden Rahl," Kahlan announced with great pride. The name seemed to fit him so perfectly. "You're sure you don't want to name him after your father?"

"Yes, I am quite sure of that," Richard chuckled softly. "George Rahl just doesn't seem to quite carry the same authority as Aiden does."

"Lord Rahl, you have some friends who are waiting to see you and the newest addition to the House of Rahl," the midwife cautiously interrupted them.

"It's alright," Kahlan wearily said, handing the baby over to Richard. "Go show Zedd his great grandson before he comes barreling in here."

"You rest," he said, kissing her forehead. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"I'll always be here, Kahlan," he swore to her. "Nothing in this world could ever tear me away from you."

Kahlan watched as Richard held his son in his arms, the joy that filled his enter countenance so obvious as he walked towards the door. She was thrilled to have been able to give him this, a child that carried a piece of the two of them, another physical representation of their deep love for one another.

As she drifted off to sleep, Kahlan was not about to let Sister Deryn's unexpected appearance or her ridiculous claim destroy this moment. Her husband and family were first and foremost in her heart and nothing was going to destroy it.

XXX

"I have never betrayed Kahlan nor will I," Richard heatedly informed them. "I don't know what is going on, but that child is not mine."

"We believe you, Richard," Zedd reassured him. "We all know how you feel about Kahlan. Creator knows that I saw what was happening between the two of you before either one of you truly realized it. I knew back then that there would never be another for either you or her."

"I'll talk to Sister Deryn," Nicci readily volunteered. "I know her a little from when I was at the Palace of the Prophets, but not very well I'm afraid."

"I'd appreciate it," Richard admitted, running his hands over his face in exhaustion. "I don't understand how she could make such an outrageous claim. I left the Palace of the Prophets over two and a half years ago. Why come now?"

"Well, whatever her motives are, we'll get to the bottom of it," Zedd promised him, turning his attention back to his great grandson cradled in his arms. "This is your son, Richard…yours and Kahlan's. He looks just like you did when you were born."

"All I see is Kahlan in him," Richard grinned proudly.

"That's because you're hopelessly in love, my boy," Zedd chuckled softly.

"I just hope that Kahlan truly believes that I was never with Deryn," he sighed, dropping into a nearby chair. "I just couldn't bear it if she thought that I had betrayed her like that."

"She knows, Richard," Nicci assured him. "She knows you, knows you would never do something like that to her."

"You haven't seen this little boy Michael," he told them, his voice suddenly filled with awe. "He looks like me, even has my eyes and mouth. It even made me second guess myself for a moment and I know that I was never unfaithful to Kahlan."

"There is a lot of tricky magic in the world, more than I'm even aware of," Zedd replied with a frown. "That doesn't mean that we won't be able to detect a ruse, though. Whatever this girl is up to, we'll uncover it."

"I hope so," Richard scowled, his anger pulsating through his veins and threatening the joy of the birth of his son. "Because I will not let anything or anyone threaten my marriage or my family."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I will never believe it," Cara spat out with an acidic sting as she fingered the thin gold chain of her agiel.

"No one does," Garren replied with equal venom. "It's impossible to believe. Anyone who even remotely knows Richard and Kahlan knows it's not true."

"It has to be magic of some sort," she continued her furious rant.

"But why? Does she want Richard for herself?"

"That will never happen. Lord Rahl would never give Kahlan up for anything in this world or the next."

"There has to be more to it then, something that we just don't know yet."

Cara scooted her chair back from the table with a huff, unable to eat any more. She was too angry to think about breakfast right now. She would love nothing more than to get her hands on the Sister of the Light for coming here and making false accusations, for sending Kahlan into early labor and tainting a joyous event like the birth of Lord Rahl's son.

"Maybe she wants her child to be next in line to gain the throne of D'Hara," Cara mulled over out loud. "Her child is two years older than Aiden making him the rightful heir if he truly were Lord Rahl's son."

"But he is not," Garren reminded her. "You'd think that she would know that Nicci and Zedd would be able to detect if it truly is Richard's son or not."

"Someone else has to be behind this, but who could it possibly be?"

Taking a drink of his juice, Garren sat back in his chair as well. "Someone powerful who knows something about magic."

"I wonder if Deryn is a Sister of the Dark. Maybe she is working for the Keeper."

"Nicci will be able to discover it when she talks with her this morning."

"I wish Lord Rahl would just let me have her for a little bit," Cara scowled. "I would get the truth out of her a lot quicker and with a lot less talking."

"You know Richard said that you're not allowed to touch her yet," Garren smirked at his wife, remembering Richard's firm orders that Deryn not be harmed.

"Yet," Cara reminded him. "He said not 'yet', not 'never'. We'll let Nicci have a shot at her and then she's all mine."

Garren chuckled softly at her, shaking his head in wonder as he reached for his cup again. Even being almost seven months along with child could do little to temper the fury that blazed through Cara's veins or her intense need to protect her friends. It made his love for her that much deeper, stronger.

"I don't know if I like the idea of you interrogating or breaking Sister Deryn while you're carrying my child," he groaned at the thought.

"Well, she certainly won't like it when I get my hands on her," Cara replied, arching an eyebrow at him. "Besides, I told you the baby doesn't feel a thing."

"I don't know…"

"It certainly isn't helpful that Kahlan's father has decided to make an appearance after all this time," she interrupted with a frown, folding her arms against her chest and abruptly changing the subject.

"His timing is definitely not good," Garren admitted, popping a piece of fruit into his mouth.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll accidently fall of a mountain or something on his way to the People's Palace," Cara mused, suddenly happy with the thought.

"I thought you said that her father had promised to start a new life for himself?"

"People make promises all the time, but rarely keep them," she snorted.

"I'm sure his intentions were good at the time that he said that. Maybe he really has changed."

"Either way, we have to be on our guard."

"You don't think that he would actually hurt Kahlan do you?"

"Probably not, but I'm not putting anything past him until we find out the real reason for his visit," she stated as she stood from her chair.

"Maybe he would just like to meet his grandchildren," Garren offered as he stood too. He circled to the other side of the table, taking Cara's hand in his as they exited the dining hall.

He was pleasantly surprised when she didn't pull her hand out of his hold as they entered the corridor. She was slowly allowing him more public displays of affection like this and he couldn't be happier about it.

"I hope it's that simple."

"I'm sure my parents will want to come for a visit after the baby is born," Garren mentioned.

Cara stopped cold in her tracks at the thought. "What?"

"I'm sure my parents will eventually come to the People's Palace to see us and the baby," he repeated. "They have never gotten to meet you and my mother is beside herself with excitement over the thought of having a grandchild. It'll be the first in our family."

"I thought that one of your brothers was married already?"

"He is, but they are unable to have children. My other brothers have yet to find a woman worth marrying…unlike myself," he teased, leaning in and pressing his lips to her temple. "I have to go meet with Holland now. I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"Love you," she muttered as she released his hand, her brow knitted deep in worrisome thought.

She watched as Garren quickly made his way down the corridor before turning and disappearing from her view. She rubbed her arms, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. She had never thought about Garren's parents coming to visit them.

In fact, she hadn't thought about much when she had married him except that she loved him more than anything and knew beyond a doubt that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She had never stopped to think about how she would ever begin to fit in with his family or what they would think of her, think of their son being married to a Mord'Sith.

Cara absentmindedly placed her hands on her belly, feeling the gentle nudge of the little one growing inside of her. She knew that she had wanted to have children with Garren someday, to build a life and a family together. It never occurred to her, though, that she knew nothing about being a mother either.

What was she thinking believing that she could possibly begin to be a mother of any sort to this baby?

Doubts and fears clouded her mind and weighed heavily on her heart. She wanted this baby more than anything, but what did she know about being a mother? She was a warrior, a fighter and protector. There was nothing nurturing or maternal about her personality.

Slowly walking down the corridor, Cara hoped that maybe Kahlan would be able to give her some advice.

XXX

Opening her eyes, she blinked back the bright morning sunlight that streamed through the nearby window. She softly groaned at the subtle ache that had settled over her body, the fatigue that still gripped her from giving birth to her beautiful son just a few hours ago.

Sitting up in bed, Kahlan looked about her, anxious to see Richard and her son. Instead, she found a vase full of red roses sitting on the bedside table, causing great joy to flood her heart with the love that the flowers represented.

The bed linens had been changed sometime after she had fallen asleep. Looking down, she found that she was wearing a new nightdress. How she had managed to sleep through someone bathing and changing her clothes was beyond her but she was thankful for it nonetheless.

"Good morning."

The sweet sound of his voice warmed her soul as she turned to see him enter their bedchambers from the nursery they had created for Aiden. A blue bundle was cradled in his protective arms, a grin on his handsome face as he neared her.

"Good morning," she murmured, his special smile on her lips. "Thank for the roses. They're beautiful."

"Thank you for my son," he replied, leaning in and kissing her.

Kahlan immediately reached for her baby as he sat down on the bed next to her, anxious to hold him again. It had all seemed like a dream to her, one that she didn't want to wake from.

Tears pricked her eyes as she stared in wonder at what she and Richard had created together. "He's just so…beautiful."

"He is perfect," he agreed, settling in beside her. "I think he looks like you, but Zedd swears he looks like me."

"Zedd's right; he looks just like you in every way," she replied, running her fingers lightly through his fine chestnut hair. "I can't believe he's truly ours."

"Of course he's ours," Richard chuckled softly, his lips finding her ear. "We made him. In fact, I remember the night very, very well."

Kahlan felt a shiver race up her spine with his husky reminder, with the feel of his lips and warm breath caressing her ear. "I remember too," she softly smiled. "I just can't believe that I was able to give you a son. It's something that I thought I'd never be able to give you."

Richard's heart constricted a little with the sadness that suddenly permeated her voice. Having a son had never been important to him when he had learned what it meant for a Confessor to give birth to a male child. Having a life with Kahlan had been all that he had ever wanted. Having daughters with her was a beautiful expression of their love for one another, having a son with her just another miraculous gift.

"Kahlan, I love you more than you possibly can know," he gently said. "Having a child with you is an amazing gift that I am so privileged to share with you. The fact that we have a son is incredible, but I don't love him any more than our daughters."

"I know," she admitted, biting her bottom lip to keep the tears at bay. "I just always regretted the thought that I could never give you a son."

"I never did," he quickly but firmly replied. "Not once. I would have been thrilled with having you and our two daughters and no more for the rest of my life."

"I love you with all my heart, Richard," she murmured.

"I love you too," he whispered, kissing her deeply.

His tongue slipped inside, stroking hers and eliciting a soft moan. He knew he couldn't let it get too heated this soon after Kahlan giving birth, but he wanted her to know again what she truly meant to him, how deeply he loved her and the life they had created together.

His hand slipped up into her hair as he kissed her, his pulse beginning to race as he finally drew back for air. He brushed her nose with his own, wanting to be as close to her as humanly possible at that moment.

He was not about to let anything destroy what he had with her, definitely not Deryn and not her ridiculous claim.

Aiden began to cry, interrupting the tender moment and pulling them back to reality. Kahlan adjusted her hold on him, adjusting her nightdress to allow him to feed.

Richard leaned his head against Kahlan's watching in wonder as his son ate. He lightly caressed Aiden's cheek as he nursed at his mother's breast, savoring this intimate moment with his wife and baby. Kahlan smiled down at her son, adoring the warm brown eyes that looked up at her in absolute wonder. They were the same eyes that she had fallen in love with well over three years ago.

The sudden sound of jabbering and giggling in the next room alerted them to the fact that the rest of their little family was awake now too.

"I think your daughters are looking for you," she chuckled softly.

"I think they want their mother instead," he teased.

"I'm a little preoccupied at the moment," she pointed out. "Besides, you know your daughters can't get enough of you…and neither can their mother."

"I'm thankful for that because I can't get enough of their mother either," he murmured with a smirk, kissing her before leaning down and placing a kiss to his son's forehead.

Kahlan watched him as he walked to the nursery, her heart soaring with so much love she swore it would burst out of her chest. She didn't know it was possible for someone to hold so much love in their heart.

"What is all the ruckus going on in here?" he asked in mock annoyance, placing his hands on his hips as he stood in the doorway.

Kahlan couldn't contain her laughter at the sound of her daughter's excited squeals at the site of their father. It would never get old to her and she knew that Richard felt the same way. It never ceased to delight his heart at the excitement that filled his daughters whenever they saw him.

She had known long ago that Richard would make an incredible father and she had not been proven wrong. He was better than even she had anticipated. Their daughters absolutely adored him, the bond between him and his girls growing stronger every day.

Watching him make his way towards her with a daughter in each arm, Kahlan knew that nothing was going to get between them, nothing could destroy what she and Richard had created. Not even a Sister of the Light spewing false claims.

Piling onto the big bed, Richard settled in next to Kahlan once more, Paige and Priya quickly crawling over legs and blankets to get a better look at their new brother. Paige worked her up her father's long legs to settle into his lap. Standing up on his thighs, she stretched her neck to peek at the newest Rahl.

Richard's wrapped large hands around Paige's abdomen, holding her steady as she watched Aiden nurse as Priya pulled herself up to stand on the other side of her mother. She put her hands on Kahlan's shoulders, jabbering something to Paige who responded with equal enthusiasm as they communicated with each other in their own little language.

Richard couldn't contain the grin he flashed at Kahlan, the love and joy that shined in his eyes causing her heart to stutter. What she saw reflected in his beautiful brown orbs mirrored what she felt inside. This was how their life was meant to be and it was perfect.

XXX

A soft rap at the door caused Sister Deryn to nervously leap to her feet. She quickly ran her hands over her dress, smoothing out the wrinkles before running her fingers through her long brown hair in anxious anticipation.

Richard had come to see her at last.

She would finally be able to tell him everything and he would see the truth of it, believe her and win his heart all over again. Making her way to the door, she glanced over her shoulder at her son still sleeping in the other room. The long journey had definitely worn him out, but he was finally with his father. That was all that mattered

Drawing a deep breath to calm her nerves, Deryn opened the door, her heart sinking like a stone at the sight of the visitor who had come to see her.

"Sister Nicci," Deryn softly greeted her as her face fell, her voice laced with obvious disappointment. "Please…come in."

"Sister Deryn," Nicci pleasantly replied, sensing the woman's dismay as she entered the suite.

"It's been a long time," Deryn nervously began, not quite knowing what to say as she sat down.

"Yes, it has been. A lot has changed since then," Nicci said, sitting down as well. "I came to see how you were doing."

Deryn had a feeling this was not a social visit by any means, but went along with it nonetheless. This was a scouting mission to see if she was telling the truth or not. "I'm well, actually more than well now that I've had a chance to see Richard again. He's been gone from the Palace of the Prophets for a long time."

Nicci smoothed out a fold in her skirt before looking up to respond, her fingers running the length of the ribbon on her dress. "I heard about that. I'm afraid you made quite an appearance. Sent the Mother Confessor into labor."

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean any harm. I just felt it was time that Richard knew the truth."

"No harm done," the Sister of the Dark dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Kahlan is doing very well and so is their beautiful baby boy. She gave birth to a son, Aiden. He looks just like his father. He'll be the next ruler of the House of Rahl."

"I believe that our son Michael might have something to say about that someday," Deryn stiffened, her chin rising in defiance.

"Yes, well we'll just have to see about that," Nicci stared her down, her green eyes narrowing in distrust. "That's why I'm here of course, to see about this ridiculous claim that you have made."

"It's not ridiculous," Deryn smiled smugly, hooking her hair behind her ear. "It's the truth. I think you'll find that I'm right."

"We'll just have to see about that. So when did this passionate night spent with Richard take place?"

"It happened the night before he left the Palace of the Prophets," Deryn replied, her voice suddenly turning dreamy. "He had been in my room working on his training late into the night. He was very sad, had trouble focusing on his Han.

"We began talking. He told me how much he missed Kahlan, how much he loved her. He couldn't wait to finish his training as soon as possible so he could return to her. I comforted him, held him as he poured his heart out to me. And then, well…things turned…rather passionate…"

Nicci watched a soft blush color the young woman's cheeks as she suddenly averted her eyes as her voice trailed off. It was quite obvious the woman had feelings for Richard. Whether the night she was describing truly happened was another story altogether, one that Nicci refused to believe no matter the evidence the Sister thought she had.

She silently waited to see what Deryn would say next, watching as she picked at her fingernails. Uncomfortable silence hung in the air for several long moments before Deryn finally continued.

"It was incredible," the Sister finally continued. "I've never known such intense passion before in my entire life. He spent the whole night in my bed, making love to me and talking. Then the next morning …he…he left."

Nicci watched as sorrow abruptly washed over her face, her eyes glistening. Deryn lowered her head, swallowing back the tears that threatened to fall. Nicci actually felt a small measure of sympathy for the poor woman.

She knew the overwhelming pain that this woman felt, lived the heartache of loving someone who did not love her in return. She knew the incredible man that Richard was and while she was happy for the love that he and Kahlan shared, would fight for them with her very last breath, it did little to temper the dull ache of loneliness that continually filled her heart.

"And then you discovered you were with child," Nicci finished for her, not wanting to dwell on the sharp knifelike pain that suddenly erupted in her chest.

"Yes," Deryn murmured, a smile abruptly touching her lips. "It was the best moment of my life next to the night I spent with Richard. Knowing I was carrying a piece of him inside of me brought me more happiness than you can possibly know."

"I'm sure it did," Nicci dryly replied. She could only imagine such perfect joy.

Just then, Nicci noticed a small child standing in the doorway of the other room, his brown hair disheveled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his fists. She felt her heart stop beating at the site of him, swallowing back the gasp that abruptly rose to her lips.

It was Richard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Whoa," he muttered with a soft clicking of his tongue.

He pulled his horse to a stop before the majestic People's Palace, grateful that he had finally arrived at his destination. It had been a long trek, but he was here at last despite his better judgment.

Dismounting from his horse, he lowered the hood of his cloak that protected him from the cold winter wind, revealing his graying black hair.

"May I take your horse, sir," the boy politely asked.

"Yes, thank you, young man," the visitor replied, handing over his reins to the stable hand and giving him a coin.

He grabbed his pack from the back of his horse before turning his attention to the elegant structure stretching out before him. He had heard rumors of the Palace's stunning beauty but those rumors paled mightily in comparison to standing before it now.

It was breathtaking and imposing all at the same time. It stretched high towards the late afternoon sky, this city-palace protected behind fortified walls and surrounded by mountains. It was definitely a home suitable for royalty.

He should have known that his daughter would do well no matter whatever happened in her life. Allowing his gaze to wander over it, he knew that nothing less than this would be befitting of her stature.

He sighed deeply as he began to make his way up the steps, wondering what kind of a reception he would receive from his daughter and her husband. Actually, he'd been wondering ever since he left Aydindril well over a week ago. He had gone there in search of her only to find that she had in fact been living in D'Hara for the last year and a half.

He was ashamed to admit that he had been too busy with his own life to keep track of where his only daughter was. Of course because of where he had been living for the last two and half years, news had been scarce, always coming few and far between to say the least. Somehow his small town was always the last to know anything that ever happened in the territories.

Smoothing a nervous hand over his hair, he straightened his jacket before proceeding the rest of the way up the steps. Coming to a stop before the guards, he bowed his head.

"I've come to see the Lord and Lady Rahl," he humbly informed them.

"Who are you that you request an audience with the Lord and Lady Rahl of D'Hara?" the guard demanded to know, his gaze narrowing suspiciously.

"I'm the Lady Rahl's father," Frederick calmly said.

XXX

Moving through the ornately decorated halls of the Palace, Frederick barely had time to take in his magnificent surroundings as they quickly ushered him into an elaborate greeting room of some kind. He had thought that the Confessor's Palace in Aydindril had been exquisite, but even that was rivaled by this.

"We will inform the Lord and Lady Rahl of your arrival, sir," the guard announced before turning to leave.

"Thank you," Frederick replied before turning his attention back to the room.

The walls were paneled in dark wood and decorated with colorful tapestries. Torches lined the room casting a warm glow that created a friendly aura, but it did little to quiet the nervousness that had settled in the pit of his stomach.

He walked over to the fire softly sputtering and hissing in the fireplace that only seemed to add to the welcoming feel besides providing warmth. He leaned his forearm on the mantle, losing himself in the flames that danced before him, shifting and casting shadows as smoke curled up the stone flue.

His mind was suddenly overwhelmed with dark memories from the past, adrift in a violent sea of events that would continue to haunt him until he died. His girls had been so small and yet his Kahlan so very powerful even at such a young age. His daughters…his very own pawn to use at will, he had so shamelessly thought at the time.

He'd had a feeling even then that Kahlan had been destined for great things, something so much more than what he was using her for. This extraordinary life that she was now living was not a surprise to him in any way.

Whatever had possessed him to come here, to leave the quiet of his home and his life?

He swallowed hard, steeling himself, reminding himself of the purpose of his important visit. He knew that there was nothing he could do to change the past, but he could do something about the present, the future.

Minute after minute ticked by giving him that much more time to rehearse the things that he had wanted to say to his daughter. He just hoped that she would at least hear him out, allow him to say the things that he needed to say before having him physically escorted from the Palace by armed guards no doubt or her powerful husband.

Hearing the door suddenly open behind him, Frederick felt his heart skip a beat, his chest tightening. This was it; the moment that he had been waiting for. He slowly turned around, his eyes falling on a man dressed in black breeches tucked inside shiny black boots and a sleeveless red and gold lined tunic.

His brown eyes were fierce and intense and yet there was a measure of compassion that simmered there in the soulful depths. He had a tremendous air of authority about him, a sense of nobility that he didn't appear to be aware that he even exuded.

His brown hair was long and fell across his one brow, few days' growth lining his jaw. His arms were muscular, his entire bearing powerful. A magnificent sword hung at his waist and glinted in the light that reflected around the room as he came to a stop before him.

Without even saying a word, Frederick knew that this man was fighter, a warrior possessing great intelligence. He was stuck by the man's very presence, the aura of goodness that seemed to surround him. He could easily see why Kahlan had been so drawn to him.

Frederick was able to discern all of this in less than a minute, his ability to read people, noticing every minute detail still very much intact. He was without a doubt Lord Richard Rahl, the Seeker of Truth and husband to the Mother Confessor.

And this was his son-in-law.

"I'm Richard Rahl, Kahlan's husband," the Seeker announced, immediately reaching out and offering his hand. "You must be Frederick."

"Yes, I'm Kahlan's father," he politely greeted the man who had married his daughter, shaking his hand in return.

Frederick suddenly found himself like this man, regretting the fact that he had missed his daughter's wedding to him. There was so much that he had missed out on and he had no one to blame but himself.

Discreetly looking past the Seeker, he furtively looked for a glimpse of Kahlan. She wasn't with him. He couldn't really blame him for not allowing Kahlan to see him just yet. He was sure that Richard knew everything about Kahlan's past, the things that he had so cruelly done to his daughters. He felt his stomach churn with the dreadful memories, of what this man must think of him.

He nervously cleared his throat as Richard watched him, not really knowing what to say. "So…how is my daughter?" he hesitantly asked.

This was all so new to him. He had never been the one to be on the defensive. He had always been the confident one, on the offensive and setting others on edge, taking what he wanted from people without a second thought.

Now, the tables were reverse.

"She's actually resting right now," Richard admitted, his hand settling on the hilt of his sword, his fingers caressing the cool steel as he cautiously studied the man.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she just gave birth last night to our third child," he proudly announced with a grin. "We have a son now. His name is Aiden."

"Congratulations, Lord Rahl," Frederick replied in surprise. "But…how can Kahlan give birth to a son and the baby be allowed to live?"

"Please, call me Richard and it's a very long story, but the baby is fine. He was born without the power of Confession."

"That's wonderful news," he smiled. "So, I have three grandchildren now?"

"Yes, two beautiful twin girls, Paige and Priya. They're almost a year old now."

"That's incredible," he thoughtfully shook his head. He had missed out on so very much indeed. "Do you think that I will be able to see Kahlan and maybe my grandchildren soon?"

Richard noted the apprehension mingled with hope in Frederick's voice. "Yes, I know that Kahlan wants to see you. We received word from Edmund in Aydindril through the journey book that you would be arriving."

"I would like to see them very much. I'm sorry that I have missed out on so much since I last saw Kahlan. The circumstances of our last reunion were very…tense…to say the least. It will be nice to see her again under better conditions."

"Why don't I show you to a guest suite so that you can get cleaned up and a chance to rest from your long journey," Richard offered. "Then you can join us and our friends for dinner."

"That would be very nice," Frederick admitted, tightening his hold on the strap of his pack slung over his shoulder. "You have been very kind despite the tenuous situation between my daughter and me. Kahlan must have told you about her childhood."

"Yes, I am well aware of it all," Richard curtly said, bristling with the reminder. "I also know that you promised Kahlan that you would change, make a new and better life for yourself. I believe in giving people a second chance to do what is right."

"I appreciate that. I know it must be hard for you to extend that same courtesy to me after all that I have done to her," Frederick somberly replied.

Richard grew reflective with Frederick's words, a lopsided grin slowly filling his face. "Your daughter actually was the one who taught me that a long time ago."

"Sounds like Kahlan," he nodded his head with a knowing smile. "Even as a small child, Kahlan always had such a compassionate heart, so full of love for others."

"Yes, she does. It's one of the things that I love most about her."

"The deep love that you and my daughter share is definitely not a secret throughout the territories. It's not every day that a Confessor marries a man for love, taking him as her husband and not her mate."

"I do love her…very much," Richard said, crossing his arms over his chest. "She means everything to me and I will not allow her to be hurt by anyone ever again."

Richard stared at him long and hard for a moment, letting his words sink in. Frederick felt the fine hairs stand up on the back of his neck. He knew what the Seeker meant and he didn't blame him for wanting to protect his wife.

"I'm glad," he softly admitted, seeing the truth of his words in his hardened gaze. "I want her to be happy and safe. She deserves it more than anyone I know."

"Yes, she does and I plan on making her as happy as I can for as long as I live."

"You are a good man, Richard. I have heard many incredible things about you, things that I can see are true. You truly are worthy of my daughter…not that I would've had any say in the matter, of course. I'm afraid I lost that right a very long time ago."

"Thank you, Frederick," the Seeker smiled in return. Richard knew that he didn't deserve anyone as incredible as Kahlan, but he thanked the good spirits everyday for bringing her into his life just the same. "If you come with me then, I'll show you to your suite now. Kahlan should be awake soon."

Following Richard out of the room, Frederick felt a sudden sense of peace slowly drift over him. Kahlan's husband had been more than gracious, allowing him to stay and to see his family soon. He just hoped that Kahlan would be as receptive when he got to see her as well.

XXX

"He looks just like Richard, Zedd."

"That's impossible!" the Wizard sputtered. "We both know this is a trick of some kind."

"I fully agree," Nicci calmly replied. "I'm just saying the resemblance between Richard and that little boy is unreal. If I didn't know better, I'd swear that child was his."

"Bags!" Zedd growled. "What sort of feeling did you get from the girl?"

"She's definitely in love with Richard or at least she truly believes that she is," Nicci frowned in thought. "She fully maintains that she was with Richard and that he is the father of her son."

Zedd snorted in agitation, crossing his arms against his chest. "Do you believe her?"

"Yes…and no…"

The Wizard appraised her for a long moment, taking in the inner struggle that played out across her face. "What do you mean 'yes and no'? It's either one or the other! You can't have it both ways, my dear!"

"I think Deryn truly believes that she spent a night of passion with Richard and that she bore his son," Nicci told him. "I'm not saying that Richard is lying, but I honestly don't think that Deryn is either."

"You're not making any sense!" Zedd angrily scowled. "Somebody is lying and we both know it's not Richard."

"I'm not saying that Richard is lying," the sorceress attempted to explain. "You know how I feel about him, Zedd. He means more to me than anyone in this world and I trust him completely when he says that he did not sleep with her. All I know is that Deryn believes she spent the night with Richard and she's not backing down from her story. I feel that she fully believes she is telling us the truth."

"Well, regardless of what she believes, we need to know the real truth."

"How do you recommend finding it?"

"I have a few ideas up my sleeve," the old Wizard winked at her. "I haven't been around all these years without having picked up a few tricks of my own."

"Just don't be shocked when you see Michael," Nicci warned him, shaking her head in amazement. "I'm telling you, Zedd, that child is Richard's either through magic or by nature."

"We will find out for certain one way or another," Zedd reassured her. "I just hope that Richard and Kahlan can learn to accept it if that child truly is truly his."

"Something happened that night before Richard left the Palace of the Prophets, something that he either had no part in or has no memory of. Either way, we have to find out for his sake and Kahlan's."

"Agreed," he nodded his head as he stroked his chin in thought. "And you have no idea what was happening during that time at the Palace?"

Nicci chuckled softly at the irony of the sudden turn in conversation. "No, I was too busy with my own schemes to worry about anyone or anything that may have been going on."

Bitterness pervaded her voice causing Zedd to suddenly regret his question. "It's alright, my dear," he gently replied, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder. "You're on the right side now and that's all that matters."

"Thanks, Zedd," she softly said, avoiding his penetrating gaze.

"You don't believe that Deryn could be a Sister of the Dark, do you?"

"Anything is possible," Nicci responded. "As far as I know, she wasn't a part of us when I was there."

"No worries," he sighed deeply. "We'll get to the bottom of this one way or another. I just hope it's a truth that we can all accept when we find it."

XXX

"That's a good boy," Deryn smiled lovingly at her son. "Eat all your vegetables so you can grow to be big and strong just like your daddy someday."

Michael smiled in response, tightening his grip on his spoon and shoveling more peas into his mouth, some missing the target and rolling onto the floor. He managed to force down what little he had left on his spoon despite the nasty taste.

Deryn reached over and ran her fingers through his chestnut brown hair, her mind filled with thoughts of Richard. Her heart lay in jagged pieces inside her chest over his reaction to her sudden appearance and news. She had not anticipated such an angry response from him, such utter denial when the evidence was clearly standing right there before him.

Kahlan Rahl.

It was all her fault that Richard had reacted so harshly. He probably didn't want his wife to know about the night of passion that he had spent with her, but it was quite obvious with his son standing before him. Even Kahlan could see it when she had looked at him.

If only Richard had come alone, then she could have really talked to him, explained everything to him just like she had imagined being able to do. He would have had a chance to hold his son, to talk to him and see just how much Michael resembled him in every way, even down to the little lopsided grin that he sometimes gave.

"I love you, my precious Michael," she murmured as she caressed his cheek.

"Lub ew, mama," he managed to say between bites of food.

Deryn smiled past the tears that suddenly blurred him from her view. She knew that Nicci had been stunned by how much Michael looked like Richard. The sorceress had tried to hide her shock, but Deryn had seen it in her face.

They had talked for hours, Nicci asking the same questions over and over again in an attempt to catch her in a lie. In the end, though, she had a feeling that the sorceress believed her in some small way. It would only be to her advantage to have the powerful Sister of the Dark on her side. She could help convince Richard that Michael was truly his son.

Deryn knew after that it would only be a matter of time before Richard fell in love with her again, remembered that night that had been seared into her memory and onto her heart.

Then, they would be together and Kahlan would be left to pick up the broken pieces of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Buried deep in her own thoughts, Kahlan shoved her food around on her plate with the prongs of her fork, trying to decide what question she wanted to ask him first. Thousands of things flew through her head, but picking the right one to start out with was suddenly very difficult even for her.

Seeing him again brought back so many emotions and memories, all of them battling for control over her. She was thankful she'd been asleep and that Richard had gone down to meet her father when he had first arrived. It had given Richard a chance to talk to him, to see what he could discover about this mysterious visit.

Kahlan suddenly felt a hand clutch hers beneath the table, fingers interlocking with hers. She cast a sidelong glance at her husband sitting beside her, a reassuring smile lighting his handsome face.

She didn't know why she was so anxious about all of this. She had nothing to fear from her father ever again. The conversation so far tonight had been very light and occupied mostly by Zedd who was telling Frederick about their numerous adventures, exaggerating things every chance he got. She'd had little to add, but had also learned even less about the reason why he was here.

But now wasn't really the time to delve into their unpleasant past as father and daughter or the long detailed list of schemes and scams that her father had concocted over the years in order to obtain what was not his take.

Kahlan truly hoped that he had taken her words to heart and had changed, started a new life for himself. It would be nice to actually have a father that she could claim as hers, one who held a respectable job in life instead of one that involved stealing and conning people out of what they possessed.

Looking up at him now, she watched as he listened intently to Zedd, a deep rolling laugh spilling from his lips as the Wizard retold the famous rescue plan that had required Cara be disguised as a princess. Zedd's portrayal of a woman had been quite the spectacle as well in his part of the ruse, but that part was currently being downplayed in order to draw out Cara's torture.

Kahlan watched as the fine lines around his eyes deepened with his laughter, his eyes sparkling with amusement. His hair was even grayer since the last time that she had seen him, his face a little thinner. He'd lost some weight since then. There was something different about him as she watched him take a drink of wine, something that she couldn't put her finger on.

Was it joy? Peace? Contentment? Or was it something else altogether, something that she hoped was there, but truly was not?

He seemed so at home here, so relaxed as if he'd been here with them all along and there had never been a past to overcome, wrongs that still needed to be made right, a relationship with an estranged daughter that still needed a great deal of repair.

She didn't know how she truly felt about him being here in her home, in her life. She felt so torn by it, the sudden collision between the past and present colliding head-on in her own home.

"And then the Margrave's assistant was making eyes at me…" Zedd huffed in indignation.

"You survived just fine," Cara reminded him. "I had to prance around in that hideous dress and rhyme all of my words!"

Kahlan would've given anything to have been able to see that. Unfortunately, she'd been locked up down in the dungeons trying to convince the Margrave's wife to fight for their freedom. Knowing what they had all gone through just to get her out of there had truly touched her heart.

Richard leaned over and whispered to her, the warm brush of his breath on her ear sending arousing tingles through her body. "Are you going to play with your food all night? We have a new son who needs you healthy…as do I."

Kahlan smiled at his words despite herself. He was her personal guardian, always looking out for her. She couldn't have picked a better one or a more handsome one at that. She squeezed his hand affectionately as Zedd and Cara argued about some irrelevant point of detail in the long drawn-out story that she was positive was being exaggerated way beyond the truth. Richard's sudden closeness, though, had caused her to lose track of the conversation.

Richard brushed a lock of hair from her face before kissing her softly. "Eat," he softly insisted.

"...at least you didn't have to deal with that obnoxious Margrave," Cara scowled. "Arrogant pig."

"I would have given anything to see that," Garren managed to say between fits of laughter.

"You both had it easy compared to me," Richard interjected with a roll of his eyes. "You weren't assaulted by the Margrave's sister in her bedchambers. I barely escaped with my life."

Kahlan chuckled softly with the reminder of what the three of them had had to go through in order to rescue her. She had seen the Margrave's sister when they had left and Richard was right. He did have the worst time of all of them.

"I'm just fortunate you didn't choose her over me," Kahlan lightly teased him, bumping his shoulder with her own. "I would have been devastated if she had stolen you away from me."

"There was never a risk of that," Richard firmly said with a visible shudder.

Frederick watched with great amusement as Richard and Kahlan teased each other, the way they so naturally interacted with one another, the love that they shared creating an aura around the two of them. It warmed his heart to see her so happy, to know that she was being well taken care of, though he was fairly certain that she really didn't need it.

Everyone needed someone to look out for them, to be there for them…even the Mother Confessor.

"I don't know who you thought you were trying to fool with those hideous disguises," Nicci shook her head in amazement. "The Margrave had to been stupid not to see through them."

"I thought I did a fine job of creating our disguises, thank you very much," Zedd brooded in mock indignation. "Richard's hair dye job was a work of art."

"I beg to differ on that," Richard groaned at the memory. "I couldn't wait to wash it out."

Kahlan was relieved that Nicci was able to let go of some of the guilt of the past and allow herself to enjoy life now. The things that she had done had been done in the name of the Keeper, but it was Richard who had helped her to see the light, to recognize the error of her ways. She was on their side now and that was all that mattered.

Looking around the table, she felt a sense of peace, being surrounded by family and friends. Even having her father here brought her an odd sense of contentment that she had not anticipated. She just hoped that the reason for his visit would not destroy what little bit of comfort he had surprisingly brought to her by coming here to D'Hara.

XXX

Rocking the baby as she fed him, Kahlan could hear Richard in the next room with their girls. He was reading them a bedtime story, his voice so animated as he read each of the character's parts in turn. She could hear Paige's distinct giggle and Priya's high-pitched squeals of delight despite not being able to understand a word that their father was reading to them. He could be reading the rules and regulations for the D'Haran army for all they knew, but they loved every moment spent with him nonetheless.

And she knew that Richard loved every moment with them just as much. The three of them were like peas in a little pod and they were all hers.

Looking down at her son nursing at her breast, she smiled softly at the big brown eyes fighting to stay awake, the long eyelashes softly brushing against his cheeks, the tiny little fingers that rested so gently against her skin. He was the most precious baby in this world next to her daughters, his arrival truly a gift that she had never anticipated.

She couldn't stop staring at him, amazed by how much like his father he already was. She lightly ran her finger along his cheek, her mind swarming with so many thoughts and worries that started with Deryn and her son Michael. He looked just like Richard as well, could easily pass as his son.

Could he really be his?

Kahlan believed Richard with her whole heart, trusted him when he had said that he had never been with Deryn, but how did that little boy look so much like Richard in every way, down to his eyes and the very smile on his lips? It had to be some sort of trick or a powerful magical spell of some kind.

She hoped that they would be able to get to the truth soon before Deryn dug her claws into Richard, before something happened that would only cause more harm. She had already noticed the Sister's feelings for her husband and she'd only spent a few minutes with her.

And then there was her other problem looming large before her – her father.

She didn't know why he was here or what he wanted. Maybe it was just as simple as him wanting to meet his grandchildren. She sincerely hoped that that was the sole purpose for his surprise visit. Her feelings were still mixed on him being here despite having had an enjoyable evening at dinner with him.

"Kahlan?"

She looked up at the sound of her name to find Richard standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. A lopsided smile danced on his lips, his eyes shining with pride and love as he watched her with his son.

"The girls are finally asleep," he told her.

Listening intently, Kahlan was surprised to hear the sudden quietness that pervaded their suite. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that he had finished the story and tucked the girls into bed already.

"This little one is just about finished," she softly replied.

Richard came to kneel before her, his hand finding the top of his son's head. He watched him for a moment in amazement. "He truly is perfect, isn't he?"

"Just like his father," she murmured, looking at him and meeting his suddenly intense gaze.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?"

"Hmmm…I think so, but you can say it again if you feel the need."

He noticed the faint pink that tinted her cheeks, the way that her blue eyes sparkled at him. It caused him to suddenly flush with need. "You are so incredibly beautiful," he told her, his voice low and husky. "Thank you for giving me a son who is as perfect in every way as you are."

Rising up on his knees, he leaned in and kissed her deeply, slowly, treasuring her nearness, savoring her taste. Retreating for air, he sat back on his heels with a soft sigh of contentment.

"Was Nicci able to find out anything from Sister Deryn this morning?" Kahlan asked him, noticing the worry that still lined his eyes as he intently watched his son.

"No, nothing," the Seeker shook his head in frustration. "She is sticking to her story that I spent the night with her and that I'm the father of her son."

"I have no doubt that she would," she replied, shifting Aiden to her shoulder and gently patting his back. "She's in love with you."

"What?"

The look of shock on her husband's face put a smile on her own. "You didn't notice the way that she looked at you, the way her face lit up when she saw you again for the first time?"

Richard silently shook his head as he thought back to yesterday afternoon. It suddenly seemed like a lifetime ago. So much had happened since then with the birth of their son and the arrival of Kahlan's father. In all honesty, he just wanted to forget. He knew that he couldn't.

"I'm so sorry this is happening, Kahlan," he frowned. "I don't know what she wants from me, but she's not going to get it."

"She wants you, Richard."

The Seeker scowled, running his fingers back through his long hair. "Well, it's not going to happen. I am happily married and very much in love with my wife."

"Your wife is not about to give you up any time soon and definitely not without a fight," she informed him with a narrowed gaze that sent chills up his spine.

"I love it when you're feisty," he murmured with a smirk as he sat up again for another kiss.

Richard nuzzled her nose with his, relishing her scent. "Kahlan, you do believe me, right?" he tentatively asked, his eyes full of fear as he sat back again on his heels. "If you didn't believe me, I don't think that I could bear it."

"I do believe you, Richard," she reassured him, caressing his cheek.

She watched as relief replaced the dread that had just clouded his brown eyes, could hear the soft release of breath that he'd been holding as he waited for her response.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks of me as long as I know that you believe me, know that I truly am the man that you thought you married. That's what matters the most to me."

"You have a good heart, Richard," she replied. "It's reflected in everything that you do. People who truly know you will not believe the rumors and those who do aren't important anyway."

"Something tells me that this isn't going to be so easy to fix," he warned her, taking his sleeping son from her and holding him close.

"We'll get through this just like we've gotten through everything else that has come our way," Kahlan told him as she stood to her feet. "This has to be a trick of some sort, some kind of plan to get to you somehow."

"Well, it's not going to work," he replied as he carefully put Aiden in his bassinet before turning to face her again. "Nicci and Zedd have some ideas about how to discover exactly what's going on."

"Like what?"

Richard took her by the hand and led her out of the nursery, partially closing the door behind him. "Zedd's going to use his magic to see if Michael is truly my child first of all."

"And what if she refuses?"

"Then I will be forced to make her leave. It's just her word against mine."

"But what if he really is your son?" she softly asked, averting her eyes.

"Kahlan, he is not my son!" he adamantly declared. "I was never with her."

"No…I know, Richard," she quickly replied, taking his face in her hands. "I believe you, but what if they used some magical spell that created him to be like you."

"I would have known if they had taken something from me, Kahlan," he scowled at the thought, his anger simmering as he abruptly pulled out of her hold on him.

Kahlan's heart sank as he turned his back to her, his body rigid with anger. She hated to see him like this but they were going to have to accept the chance Michael was his whether they liked it or not.

"I'm just saying that it's a possibility that we may have to learn to accept," she calmly said, not wanting to further upset him.

"How can you be so calm, so accepting of this?" he heatedly snapped, spinning on his heel to face her again. "Doesn't the thought of some other woman's child being mine upset you in the least?"

Richard immediately regretted his words, wanting so badly to swallow them all back inside as pain flashed like lightning across her face, her eyes filled with palpable hurt. He knew deep down that it did hurt her deeply, more than he could possibly understand.

He also knew that what she was saying made sense, but he didn't want it to. Nothing could ever make him completely accept it. Nothing.

"More than you can possibly imagine," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper, a lump suddenly thick in her throat.

He swiftly went to her, taking her in his arms and holding her close. "Kahlan, the thought of me having a child that wasn't a part of you…" His voice abruptly broke off as he fought against his heated emotions. "I couldn't accept it. I just…I couldn't."

"I'm just saying that we may have to."

Richard buried his face in her hair as he rubbed her back. "I just can't imagine a reality like that. You're all that I've ever wanted, the only one that I've wanted to have children with, to create a family with."

"I know; me too," she told him, pulling back to look into his eyes. "But whatever happens, Richard, we'll get through it together."

"I just can't lose you over this, Kahlan," he told her. "I just don't love you more than life. You are my life."

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised with her special smile. "You are the only man that I have ever loved."

Richard swiftly captured her lips, kissing her deeply as his hands circled her waist. Her tongue quickly met his in a heated dance that left them both breathless.

"We better stop before I get carried away and can't stop," he murmured, his voice husky with desire.

"You might not be able to get carried away…but I can," she purred, kissing him again and pushing him backwards until the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed, forcing him to sit down.

"Kahlan," he gasped as she knelt between his legs and began to kiss him, blazing a trail along his jaw, her hands already furiously working at the laces of his breeches. "It's not fair…to you…" he managed to get out as his mind began to spin wildly with a thick haze of pleasure.

"It will be soon," she breathed in his ear, eager to be able to do this for him again without her huge belly getting in the way. "I see the midwife again tomorrow. She possesses a special gift of healing magic."

A low groan rumbled from deep within his chest at the thought of being with her again as her fingers deftly unfastened the row of buttons on his tunic, shoving it off of his shoulders in one swift motion. She began to trail hot wet kisses down his chest as he leaned back to brace himself with his arms in an effort to prepare himself for the erotic assault that was about to come.

"Kahlan…you don't have to do this…" he gasped as she worked to remove the rest of his clothes. "I can wait for you…"

"No, I want to," was her raspy reply, her darkening gaze sending shivers through him as he looked at her through heavy-lidded eyes.

"Spirits…"

His head fell back in sweet indulgence as her hands and lips danced over his skin, her kisses growing more and more urgent the closer she got to her final destination. Fisting her hair in his hand, he didn't know if he was going to be able to survive, but he was definitely going to enjoy every single moment of rapture that she always brought him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The feel of lips softly moving against hers, a hand tenderly caressing her face gradually began to pull her from her deep slumber as well as awakening other things. She slowly began to respond to his kiss, a throaty moan rising to her lips. Opening her eyes, Kahlan found herself looking into her Seeker's warm brown orbs, his body hovering just above hers.

"Good morning," she murmured with a curl of her lips.

"Morning," Richard brushed his nose against hers. "I just wanted to thank you for last night."

Kahlan smiled with satisfaction knowing that he had found great pleasure with her last night, that she'd been able to give her husband a taste of ecstasy once again. She always enjoyed herself greatly as well. "It was all my pleasure," she whispered, leaning up for another kiss.

"Oh, I highly doubt that," he chuckled softly. "It was beyond amazing. In fact, I thought you were going to kill me off."

"That's what you said the last time and yet you manage to survive every time."

"You really didn't have to do that you know. I was completely fine waiting for you."

"I wanted to," she replied, running her fingers through the hair hanging over his brow. "I haven't been able to do much for you the last couple of months. Besides, I wanted to distract you for a little while, help you forget about all the madness that has shown up here."

"Well, it definitely worked," he smirked, his finger lightly tracing the outline of her face. "And you have done more for me than I deserve. Just being with you any way I can is more than enough for me, Kahlan."

"But you've had to do most of the work lately," she grinned at him.

"Kahlan, making love to you is never work," he shook his head. "It's nothing but unbelievable pleasure."

"I hope you still feel that way when I'm old and wrinkled," she teased.

"I have no doubt about that," he breathed before capturing her lips again in a heated kiss. "I only want to grow very old with you, Mother Confessor. Forever is not nearly long enough to spend with you."

"That's all I want too," she replied, her lips repeatedly ghosting over his, her hands stroking the smooth dips and curves of the muscles that covered his back.

Spirits, she wanted him so badly right now, but it would have to wait until after she saw the midwife.

She loved the feel of him laying over her, pinning her to the mattress, his powerful body shielding her from the world. It was a shelter she never wanted to escape. Her fingers slid up the back of his neck to grip his hair, kissing him with more urgency than she should but she couldn't help herself.

Reluctantly pulling back for air, Richard rested his forehead against hers, fighting to catch his breath again. "Kahlan, we can't…" he softly panted against her face.

"I know…I'm sorry," she relented, biting her bottom lip. "It's just so difficult when there's a very handsome, very naked Lord Rahl in bed with me like this."

"Tonight," he whispered against her lips. "Tonight, you're all mine to do with as I wish."

"Is that a promise?"

"Sealed with a kiss," he murmured, kissing her again.

The sudden wail of their infant son suddenly broke through the intimate moment, causing them to groan in unison. "I was hoping for a few more minutes alone with you before Aiden woke up," Richard admitted, rolling off of her and climbing out of bed.

It created flutters in the pit of Kahlan's stomach to see her newborn son cradled against Richard's bare chest as he returned to their bed. She took her son in her arms, adjusting her nightdress to feed him.

"When will you meet with your father?" he asked as he began to get dressed for the day.

"I was going to meet him for lunch after I see the midwife," she said. "Once I find out the reason behind him being here, I might bring him back here to meet the children then if you don't mind."

"I think that is a good idea. I have a feeling Frederick's visit isn't as threatening as we believe it to be."

"Why?"

"Just from talking to him when I first met him and after spending time with him at dinner last night," he thoughtfully told her. "I think he truly wants to make things right between the two of you."

"You really think so?"

Pulling his tunic on, Richard paused for a moment to watch his wife and his son before finally answering. "I truly do."

"I know I need to see him, but I don't want you to have to deal with Sister Deryn alone. I want to be there with you when you meet with her again."

"I'm far from alone. Nicci and Zedd are working to help unravel her story."

"I know, but I feel that I should be there with you," she frowned. "Sister Deryn and her accusation are far more important than anything my father may or may not be up to."

"You don't know that for certain. The reason for Frederick's visit might be very significant."

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out soon enough," she sighed heavily.

"Everything will work out, Kahlan. I will take care of Sister Deryn and you see what your father wants," he told her as he sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. "And then tonight, it will be just you and me and this very big bed of ours."

"I love the sound of that," she smiled at him.

"Besides, I have a debt to repay from last night," he murmured seductively as he leaned over and kissed her. "And I always pay my debts."

Richard could feel Kahlan tremble slightly as he kissed her, bringing a smile to his lips. By tonight, the truth will have hopefully been revealed and all of this nonsense would forever be behind them.

XXX

Kahlan took a sip of her tea, casting a furtive glance through her eyelashes at her father over the rim of her cup. The conversation between them had been light and informal so far, mostly revolving around his journey here and how Aydindril was when he had been there looking for her.

"It's very beautiful here at the People's Palace," Frederick told her as he looked about him at his elegant surroundings.

"Yes, it is," she admitted. "It took a little time to get used to, knowing that it had all once belonged to someone as evil as Darken Rahl, but we've been slowly working on making it our home."

Meeting her gaze, he smiled thoughtfully. "I can see touches of your influence throughout the Palace."

"Thank you," she replied, setting her cup down. "Richard and I want our children to live in a home that is full of love and peace, not one known for its wickedness or the sins of its ancestors."

"If anyone can do it, it will be you and Richard. He is a very remarkable man, Kahlan. I couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law."

"He is pretty amazing," she said, her eyes suddenly sparkling even brighter at the sound of her husband's name. "His love for me is more powerful than my magic, allowing us to have a life I never dreamed of being able to share with him. He truly is a rare man."

"I can already see that."

Kahlan looked at him long and hard, suddenly very weary of dancing around the topic. "What brings you here to D'Hara?"

Frederick drew a sharp intake of breath, setting down the cloth napkin in his hand. He placed his elbows on the table, clasping his hands together as he leaned forward in his chair. This was the moment that he had been longing for as well as dreading. He knew there was no going back now as he gazed into his daughter's eyes.

"There are several reasons that I came to see you, Kahlan," he slowly began, searching for the words that he had wanted to say to her for so very long now. "First of all, I want you to know that it was not my intention to hurt you in any way or to cause problems for you and Richard by coming here."

He looked into her bright blue eyes that were just like her mother's, the impassive expression that spoke of her title and authority as the Mother Confessor. She was definitely not a little girl any more, no longer someone who could be controlled or forced into submission.

The thought made him internally wince, reminding him of his past aggressions against his own daughters. He had lost all rights to be their father when he had forced them to do such heinous things.

Kahlan patiently waited for him to continue as he worked to find the words he was looking for. She wasn't going to pass any judgment one way or another until she had heard everything that he had to say.

"The first reason that I came was that I wanted you to know that I took your advice," he revealed. "I've started a new life for myself. I moved to Ravenhill in The Midlands and started my own business as a stone carver."

"I'm truly glad to hear it," Kahlan smiled at the news. "I've heard Ravenhill is a very beautiful place to settle down."

He smiled in return at her obvious happiness with the life that he had chosen to make since last seeing her. "It is quite lovely. It's a small town; not much news comes our way I'm afraid and when it does, its months old or more. That was why I didn't realize that you had moved to D'Hara.

"I do like it there, though. It's very peaceful. There's enough business that I've been able to do quite well for myself."

Kahlan listened as he told her about the town, the people there, friends that he had made as well as his flourishing business. She could hardly believe that this was the same conman that she had rescued from prison over two and a half years ago. He truly had turned his life around. It gave her a sudden sense of pride knowing that he had taken her advice to heart.

"Which brings me to another reason that I'm here," he cautiously continued, worried about how his daughter would respond. "I was hoping that I could earn your forgiveness for the past, start a new relationship with you. I would love to be a part of your family, to know my grandchildren.

"Life is too short and so very precious, Kahlan. I've learned that now. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I hope that you might find it in your heart to give me another chance. I don't deserve to be called your father, but I would like to at least be called your friend."

Kahlan's mind suddenly went numb, her stomach a tightly wound cord. She didn't know what to think or how she should feel at that moment. She had always assumed that her father would never be a part of her life again, that she was the equivalent of an orphan with her mother gone.

When the Sisters of the Light had rescued her and Dennee, she had believed that she'd never see him again, the ties forever severed. The thought of having a father again scared her a little and yet it caused a sudden sense of warmth to spark in her heart.

She felt her throat suddenly burn with hot tears, his words somehow piercing the hardened unemotional exterior of the Mother Confessor and threatening to shatter all the years of training that she had gone through. She swallowed hard, clearing her throat as she fought back the tears.

"I…I would like that," she murmured, afraid to test her voice.

Frederick smiled softly as he watched the impenetrable walls his daughter had erected around her begin to crumble. "We can take it slow. I don't want to push you in any way," he quickly told her. "Kahlan, what I did to you and your sister was inexcusable. I took my bitterness and anger over your mother confessing me out on you girls. I thought that I deserved to be compensated for all that had been stolen from me.

"In reality, I should have stopped and looked at the two beautiful gifts that I had received by being married to your mother during that time. I know I'll never be able to make it up to Dennee, but I'd like to try with you."

"I can see now how life-altering my mother's confession had been for you. She stole your future and your dreams from you," she solemnly replied.

"It still didn't give me the right to treat my own daughters that way. In truth, I was afraid," he admitted much to Kahlan's surprise. "I was afraid of you mostly, of what you could do to me. I knew even back then how powerful you were, Kahlan, and I was scared."

"It's in the past now and that's where it will remain."

"Thank you," he sighed with great relief. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Frederick felt the sting of unshed tears in his eyes knowing that he had finally gained his daughter's forgiveness. He felt as if a massive weight had just been untied from his heart. Now, he just hoped that he would be able to share with her the other reason behind his visit, the most important reason of all.

XXX

"I demand to see Richard right now."

"Miss, the Lord Rahl will come and see you when he is good and ready and not before then," the guard growled at her.

"I am the mother of his son. I deserve to be treated better than this!" Deryn shouted, crossing her arms against her chest in defiance.

"Lady Kahlan Rahl is the Lord Rahl's wife and the mother of his children. You are nothing more than a fraud," he spat out.

Hearing the argument from down the hall, Richard quickened his pace, Zedd and Nicci following close behind. He didn't know for certain how much power Sister Deryn actually possessed just yet, but he didn't want to find out the hard way.

"Kahlan Rahl is nothing but a vile whore who stole Richard away from me. She turned him against me," Deryn yelled. "I will get him back."

"How dare you speak that way of Lady Rahl," the soldier scowled in disgust.

"Deryn, stop it!" Richard ordered as he approached. He clenched his fists, fury pounding through his veins with the things that he had heard.

"Richard!" Deryn cried with sudden glee, her entire countenance brightening at the site of him.

She tried to push past the huge guard blocking her path, but he refused to move. She leaned around him, gripping the man's arm, needing to see more of the one who possessed her heart. He had finally come to see her. Now was her chance to make him see that he still loved her. She just had to make him realize that Kahlan had corrupted him, blinded him to the truth of his feelings for her.

"It's alright, Ian," Richard reassured the guard, placing a calming hand on his back. "Thank you, I'll take it from here."

With a sneer on his lips, Ian glared at the Sister of the Light as he backed away, allowing Lord Rahl entrance into the guest quarters. Deryn immediately backed away, welcoming Richard and the others inside.

"Richard, I'm so relieved you finally came to see me," Deryn gushed, excitement threatening to overwhelm her as she absentmindedly smoothed her hands over her dress. "We have so much to talk about, plans that we need to make for our son."

"Stop it, Deryn," Richard bit out between clenched teeth, his barely contained anger simmering just beneath the surface of his control. "I never made love with you and Michael is not my son."

"I know that you believe that now, but…but once you realize the truth, I know you'll remember that you still love me," she cried, panic welling up inside of her.

"Deryn, I have never loved you," he growled, emphasizing every word. "I have never had any feelings for you."

"If it weren't for Kahlan's interference, I know you would have come back to me," the Sister of the Light glared at him. "This is all her fault!"

"Don't you dare say another word about Kahlan," Richard hissed, coming to stand before her.

Deryn looked up at him, his brown eyes like a violent thunderstorm. She felt her stomach quiver with desire, her insides becoming like molten lava trembling inside of her as she stared at him. His fury was palpable, his authority glaring her in the face.

And yet, she couldn't help herself. She was too desperate to make him see the truth.

"But Richard, Kahlan has been playing games with you in order to keep you with her. She doesn't love you like I do, can't be what you need like I can," she tried again.

Richard's chest began to heave as he clenched his jaw, his nostrils flaring. It was all he could do not to run her through with his sword. The sudden feel of Nicci's hand lightly coming to rest on his back quickly began to draw him back from the precipice, reality coming to bear down on him.

"Kahlan has nothing to do with this and you know it," he softly stated with a deadly resolve that sent shivers down Deryn's spine. "Do not say another word about my wife or I will have you personally escorted back to the Palace of the Prophets, never to return."

"I…I'm sorry, Richard," Deryn stammered as tears brimmed in her eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just want you to remember so badly. I know that once you remember that special night we spent together, had a chance to get to know your son that you'll never want us to leave us."

"Deryn, nothing happened between us! Why can't you believe me?"

"And I don't understand why you won't believe me? Why you don't want to remember being with me in my bed?"

Turning away from her, Richard rubbed his face in frustration. His head was already beginning to pound and they hadn't even really started yet. This was not going to be easy.

He had been wracking his brain, trying to remember something, anything from his time at the Palace of the Prophets that might help him get to the truth of all of this. He remembered a lesson that he'd had with Sister Deryn in her room one night, but his mind had been too preoccupied with Kahlan, worried about how she was doing, wondering if she ached with loneliness as deeply as he had for her. It had kept him from being able to focus on touching his Han.

Deryn had suggested that they call it a night and try again in the morning, but that meeting never came. He'd gone back to his room with plans of his own, plans that involved returning to Kahlan and his friends. The next day he had escaped the Palace of the Prophets and ended up in the Valley of Perdition.

Memories from that nightmare caused a cold chill to creep up his spine. He was so thankful that dream had never become a reality. The idea of Kahlan marrying another man…being with another man…it made him physically ill to even think of it.

He could only imagine what Kahlan must be going through right now, wondering if he truly had slept with Deryn. He knew that she believed him, but he also knew there had to be questions still lingering in the corners of her mind and he couldn't blame her.

"Momma?"

Richard turned at the sound of the little boy's voice as Michael wandered into the room, his brown eyes fixed on the Seeker looming large before him. A shiver raced through Richard as he looked at the little boy who looked just like him.

What in spirits had really happened that night?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Entering her suite, Cara wearily rubbed her belly as she set her agiel on the table. Feeling unwell since she had woken that morning, she had surrendered to the fatigue that had invaded her body, grudgingly relenting to the fact that she needed to rest for a little while.

She had finally turned her duties over to Mistress Rachel, receiving a questioning arc of a blond eyebrow in response but thankfully no questions.

Spirits, what would she be like in another few weeks? She'd be almost completely useless to everyone by then.

She hadn't slept very well the night before, her mind a constant race of scenarios of every kind acted out before her like some nightmarish play of how her life was about to fall apart right before her very eyes. Her mind and heart were caught in a dueling maelstrom of chaotic thoughts and emotions that refused to let her rest even for a moment.

What a terrible mother she was going to be…what Garren's parents would truly think of her when they finally met her…of losing the best thing that had ever happened to her…

Ever since Garren mentioned the fact that his parents would eventually come to see them after the baby was born, she hadn't been able to get her mind off of their pending visit someday or what they would think of him being married to someone like her.

She wasn't exactly the kind of girl that a son brought home to meet his mother.

None of this eventuality had ever actually occurred to her when she had first married Garren. All she knew was that she loved him, wanted to be his and for him to belong to her forever. Nothing else seemed to matter to her but that, not the future and definitely not his family.

It was hard enough struggling with the concept of becoming a new mother when she had no clue what she was doing, but to add being a daughter-in-law to the mix was almost more than she could handle right now.

Cara scowled to herself as she slipped her boots off, her feet beginning to swell. Her throat constricted at the thought of losing Garren, of losing the life that they shared.

Maybe having a baby wasn't the best plan after all right now. This one hadn't actually been planned, but she and Garren had talked about having a family someday. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the notion that someday was going to be here in a little over two months. This little being growing inside of her was going to have a face, a name, would be depending on her to take care of it.

Her…a Mord'Sith no less.

Spirits, what had she been thinking that she could do this?

Sure there had been plenty of Mord'Sith who had given birth over the years, but their babies had always been taken away from them, never really allowing them to become the mothers that they truly were as they were pressed back into service to the Lord Rahl. Even her own son had been taken from her as soon as she had given birth.

But this baby…this baby had been created out of love; this child was hers and Garren's to have and to keep forever. No one would ever take this child from her…ever. She would protect it with her very life.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Cara drew a few deep breaths in an effort to calm the fierce drumming in her head. The room began to swirl around her, causing her to lean forward, placing her elbows on her knees and holding her head in her hands. Her eyes slammed shut against a sudden wave of nausea that abruptly washed through her.

Never once had she experienced any morning sickness or any side effects of being with child this whole six and a half months, neither this time nor the previous time. She'd often teased Kahlan about that fact over the last several months, frequently letting her know how effortless it was to carry a child for nine months.

Now, she found was suddenly paying for all those comments.

Crawling up towards the head of the bed, Cara settled against the pillows with a relieved sigh, thankful that she hadn't passed out. Hopefully this little episode would pass before Garren found out about it. She could only begin to imagine the panic that would grip him if he discovered she wasn't feeling well.

She'd never have a moment alone if that happened. He'd follow her everywhere, never letting her out of his sight. She growled under her breath at the thought.

She attempted to clear her mind, banish all the thoughts that tormented her and followed her into her restless sleep. She absentmindedly ran gentle fingers over her belly, caressing the precious life inside of her.

She loved this baby more than anything, wanted it in her life. It was partly Garren and that made her fall in love with her child before she had even met him or her. It was the part of the baby that was her that worried her the most, the part about being the baby's mother.

She felt hot tears begin to slowly roll down the sides of her face before slipping into her hair. She didn't understand why she felt so conflicted and inadequate over something so special, so miraculous as this baby. She felt as if she already was a horrible mother and the baby hadn't even been born yet.

Wiping her tears, Cara forced her thoughts elsewhere, far away from this suite, this moment, this life. Unfortunately, her heart only ventured down the hall and to the chaos that had arrived in the form of Sister Deryn and her self-proclaimed son of Richard Rahl.

She felt her fury suddenly burn with the thought, reminding her that her friends were being threatened. How dare this woman show up making such blasphemous allegations against her Lord Rahl?

If she'd had her way, she'd have already gotten the truth out of her. It may not have been the most pleasant of ways, but at least they would've had the truth by now and all of this could've been put behind them.

Deryn and her "child" would be on their way back to the Palace of the Prophets with a permanent reminder of what happens when you make such fabricated accusations against the Lord Rahl of D'Hara. If she'd had her way, Deryn wouldn't be leaving the People's Palace ever. She'd keep her locked up in the dungeons for the rest of her life, but then what would happen with the child?

As sleep began to draw her under its power, thoughts of Aiden began to fill her mind. He was the true son of the Lord Rahl and Kahlan, the rightful heir to the throne of D'Hara. And she would do whatever it took to ensure that future.

XXX

"Come here, Michael," Deryn smiled at her son. "I want you to come meet someone very special."

"Deryn," Richard sternly warned her, the frosty edge in his voice causing her to pause for only a fraction of a second as she bent down to pick up her son.

"This is Richard, Seeker of Truth and Lord Rahl," she introduced as she came to stand before Richard. "He is a very special…friend…of mine."

Deryn cast a furtive glance at Richard, gazing at him through her long eyelashes. She studied him intently, taking in the sudden relaxing of his shoulders, the subtle softening of the lines around his eyes as he stared at the little boy she held in her arms.

"Hello, Michael," the Seeker evenly said, keeping his voice calm despite the fierce anger that tore through his veins like a ravaging gar.

He watched as the little boy shyly buried his face in the crook of his mother's neck, tilting his head just enough so that he could peer at the Seeker out of the corner of his eye. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of Michael's mouth as Richard gently patted his back in an effort to calm his fear.

Deryn beamed at Richard, her heart melting with the touching moment. "I knew you'd believe me once you spent just a little time with him…with us."

"He's not my child, Deryn," he coldly muttered, abruptly turning away from her.

"But…Richard…" she began, her bottom lip beginning to quiver with unshed tears.

"Zedd is here to see Michael," the Seeker informed her, suddenly remembering that his grandfather and Nicci were still here with him, standing quietly behind him. "I want him to use his magic to verify that the child is not mine."

"I don't understand," the Sister cried, clutching Michael against her chest. "Why don't you believe me? Why won't you acknowledge that you made love to me that night before you left the Palace of the Prophets?"

"Because it never happened!" he hissed, spinning on his heel to face her.

"Is it because of your wife? Are you afraid of losing her…upsetting her if she found out you had been with another woman, one could actually give you what you needed…wanted?"

Richard's nostrils flared with rage with her cutting words, his raptor gaze slicing through her like a dagger. "I told you to leave Kahlan out of this."

"I love you, Richard," Deryn adamantly said, taking a step closer to him. "I don't care that you are married to another woman. I came here so that you could finally know the truth, so that you could meet your son, so that I could get you back. We were meant to be a family."

Richard stared at her in wide-eyed shock, her words ringing painfully in his ears. He could not believe the delusions that this woman believed, the things that she swore happened between the two of them. She truly believed that he had spent the night making love to her, creating this child.

An icy chill shivered down his spine as dread gripped his heart like cords of steel threatening to stop its beating altogether. He suddenly found it difficult to breathe, her pleading pale green eyes beseeching him to accept what was, what he knew in his very soul was not true.

"I don't know what is going on or why you believe that I was ever with you, but I never was," Richard replied, his voice subtly wavering as he fought to control his temper. "I love Kahlan. I always have and I always will. I would rather take my own life than ever betray her in such a selfish way."

"No…no, you don't," Deryn slowly shook her head in response. "You just think that you do, but it's not true."

"Zedd promised that Michael will not feel any pain whatsoever," he said, ignoring her words as he turned away from her.

"I will only agree to this to prove to you that Michael is your son, Richard," she bitterly spat out. "I do not pretend to understand the powerful sway that Kahlan holds over you despite not being confessed to her, but I do know that once you find out that Michael is truly yours, you will leave her for me. You, me, and Michael will be a family one day."

"Zedd," Richard simply said as he walked past his grandfather, refusing to even acknowledge her.

Casting a glance at the Seeker, Nicci was stunned by the raw intensity of the pain that assaulted her in that brief moment that their eyes met. She swallowed hard as she broke the gaze, unable to bear the anguish she saw swimming there. This was truly tearing him apart.

His honor, his very word as a man and a husband were at stake right now. She knew how much that meant to him, how fiercely he protected and coveted it despite his insistence that only Kahlan's opinion of him mattered. She knew him better than that; they all did. The truth mattered to him.

"It's alright, Richard" Deryn softly said to him. "I forgive you. I know we'll work this all out…I just know we will."

Folding his arms tightly against his chest, Richard ground his teeth as he stood beside Nicci, impatiently waiting for Zedd to use his magic and to end this charade. He refused to waste any more breath arguing with her or trying to force her to accept that which she so obviously refused to believe.

He would never leave Kahlan, not for any reason and definitely not for this girl who was filled with such fanciful ideas and dreams about being in love with him.

In some small way, though, he found himself almost feeling sorry for her, pitied her even. He knew what it was like to be in love with someone, to want someone so badly and not be able to act upon it. Fortunately for him, his love had not been unrequited, his fantasies becoming an amazing reality.

It would not be the same for Deryn, though.

XXX

Rocking Aiden in her arms as he slept, Kahlan couldn't keep the smile from her lips or the joy from spilling over in her heart as she watched her father play with her daughters. Frederick sat cross-legged on the floor of the girls' nursery as Paige and Priya crawled all over them, showing him all of their toys.

The afternoon had been one that she would not soon forget, spent with him and her daughters playing and taking a walk in the garden. Watching him as he picked up Paige and tossed her lightly into the air and caught her, Kahlan couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped at her daughter's sudden squeal of delight or her father's booming laughter to her response.

This was the man that Kahlan would choose to remember, the father that she'd had before her mother died. This was the father who took them on picnics and played dolls with her and Dennee, the father who played tickle games with them and read them bedtime stories.

It brought unexpected tears to her eyes as she was suddenly struck with how much had been taken from her, of what her mother's death had truly robbed her childhood of. But that was in the past and this was now and she was going to chose to enjoy what she had right in front of her.

Just then Paige reached up and began grabbing at Frederick's beard, finally grasping a handful and yanking hard. Frederick chuckled at the little girl's sudden look of surprised success, the wrinkles around his eyes tightening with his laughter.

"Paige, let go," Kahlan gently scolded. "Sorry, I'm afraid it's a game Richard plays with the girls."

"No wonder he keeps his facial hair so short," Frederick smiled at his daughter, tickling Paige until she released her hold on him. "Wise man."

Sitting for several long moments in silence, Frederick finally looked at Kahlan, noticing there was something more hidden behind those sapphire eyes of hers. Unfortunately, he'd caught wind of the rumor.

"Kahlan, are you alright?" he finally asked, deciding to take the chance to ask her. "I…I heard rumors about your unexpected visitor."

Kahlan felt her cheeks flush red. She'd hoped that he hadn't heard about it, but rumors travelled fast around the People's Palace, even faster when they concerned the Lord and Lady Rahl. She quickly looked into Aiden's sleeping face, drinking in the serene expression that was so much like his father's.

She had been wondering how things were fairing with Sister Deryn and Michael all afternoon, but had managed to keep those thoughts somewhat at bay. Unfortunately, she had managed to allow her worries to rise to the surface just long enough for it to reach her eyes and capture her father's attention.

"It's not true," she firmly but simply stated, keeping her focus on Aiden.

"I never believed it for a moment," he truthfully replied. "I see the way that Richard looks at you, Kahlan. That man sees no other woman but you, been that way for a long time, I gather."

Kahlan smiled despite herself. "I love him very much. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost him."

"Oh trust me, daughter," he shook his head with a knowing grin. "That man is not going anywhere that you aren't."

XXX

Entering their bedchambers, Richard heard voices coming from the girls' nursery. He scrubbed his face with his hands in a futile attempt to erase the anger and frustration that was eating away at him, threatening his very sanity.

He hoped that things had gone well with Kahlan and her father and by the sounds coming from the other room, they had. She never would've allowed Frederick to see his grandchildren if she felt there was any possible threat.

He came to a stop in the shadows of the doorway, leaning against the frame as he silently watched Frederick play with his Paige and Priya. From where he stood, he caught a glimpse of Kahlan sitting in one of the rocking chairs holding Aiden. She was so beautiful as she held his son, causing him to fall in love with her for the thousandth time since he'd met her.

This was what life was supposed to be like. This was the life that he treasured, that he adored.

Just then, Priya held up a doll, presenting it to Frederick, her two little front teeth proudly displayed in a wide grin identical to her mother's. "Dada."

Richard felt all the fury that had been storming inside of him abruptly vanish like the wind in that sweet moment. His precious little girl had said his name. Nothing else suddenly mattered in that moment as he walked into the room.

"Did daddy give you this doll?" Frederick asked the little girl as he took the baby from Priya.

"Dada," Priya said again in response, turning just in time to see Richard enter the room. "Dada!" she squealed with sudden delight, immediately raising her arms to him.

Reaching down and picking her up, Richard could feel his eyes growing moist as Priya buried herself in her father's arms. He hugged her tightly to him as he cast a glance at Kahlan, his eyes conveying more than he had intended as he watched the proud smile on her lips abruptly fade away.

Her brow immediately creased, her body tense as she stood to her feet. She came to stand beside him, her heart beginning to hammer as she placed a hand on the small of his back.

"I'll tell you later," he murmured as he softly kissed her, but the troubled look in his eyes had already told her all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Garren entered his suite, relieved to find Cara asleep in their bed, but it did little to assuage his still brewing panic. He had learned from Mistress Rachel that Cara hadn't been feeling well.

Kneeling on the floor at the edge of the bed, he gently ran his fingers through her hair, brushing the strands away from her pale face. It scared him to see her like this, so vulnerable. He was her strong warrior.

"Cara, are you alright?" he gently asked, hating to wake her, but needing to know that she was safe.

"Garren?" she sleepily murmured, opening her eyes to see her husband's worried face inches away from her own.

He pursed his lips as he carefully studied her. "Rachel said that you weren't feeling well."

"Rachel overreacts," Cara frowned as she captured his lingering hand on her face and squeezed it tightly. "I just didn't sleep well last night that's all."

"Why didn't you come and get me?"

Cara scowled as she sat up in bed, Garren forcing her to scoot over so he could lie beside her against the pillows. "There was no need. I just needed to rest for a little while."

"I want you to send someone to get me if you're not feeling well next time, no matter how insignificant you think it is," he scolded her. "Everything that happens to you is very significant to me, Cara."

"I didn't want you to know because I knew you'd only be upset over nothing."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"I'm better…really," she promised him. "Just hungry now."

"I'm going to have dinner sent up to our room," he said, kissing her on the head before getting out of bed.

Cara quickly leaned forward, capturing Garren's hand before he could get too far away from her. "Tell me first about Lord Rahl. What happened with Sister Deryn today? Were they able to discover anything?"

Garren appraised her for a long moment, trying to decide whether he should say anything or not. She didn't need any additional stress right now and this would definitely not help. She was already agitated by the fact that Richard wouldn't let her interrogate Sister Deryn.

"Garren, don't even try to keep anything from me," she warned him with a deadly glare. "You know I will find out one way or another."

He finally shook his head in defeat, sitting down on the edge of the bed with a heavy sigh. "Zedd used his magic on the boy," he told her. "He feels that Michael really is Richard's son. He found traces of Richard's magic in him."

Cara stared at him in stunned horror, the dull steady thump in her head quickly progressing into a pounding drum once again. "It's not true," she murmured.

"I'm afraid it is, Cara," he gently said, taking her hand in his.

"Lord Rahl would never have slept with that harlot," she hissed like a viper set to strike. "He loves Kahlan too much to even consider doing something like that."

"I agree. I don't believe for a moment that Richard would ever betray Kahlan regardless if they were married or not. It has to be a trick of some kind."

"I would've had the truth out of her by now if Lord Rahl would've just let me have her," she sneered as she shifted to stand.

"Cara, please you need to rest. I'll have dinner sent up," Garren insisted as he stood to his feet as well.

"I'll rest when all of this has been settled and that vixen has been sent back to where she came from," Cara spat out.

"Richard wants you to rest too," Garren replied. "He doesn't want you getting all worked up about this right now. He said to let them handle it."

"And what about Kahlan's father? Do they know what he wants yet?"

"Doesn't seem to be anything more than a visit right now to see her and his grandchildren."

"It better stay that way," she huffed. "If I Lord Rahl won't let me near Sister Deryn, then I'll just have to take care of Kahlan's father instead if he starts causing trouble."

Watching her as she walked into the other room to change, Garren knew when this first started that he was going to have his hands full with her. He was never going to be able to force her to rest like she should before the baby comes. He just prayed that she would be alright. Losing her or the baby was unacceptable.

XXX

Kahlan was only half listening as Richard told her everything that had taken place with Sister Deryn this afternoon, her faith being tested by the onslaught of her emotions. She stood with her arms crossed tightly across her abdomen as if attempting to hold herself together as she stared into the dark night outside of her window.

She felt numb all over and yet such a profound pain inside that threatened to stop the very beating of her heart. She knew that it didn't make sense to feel both at once, but she couldn't make her mind work, make sense of anything as she searched for some sort of an answer that would bring understanding and peace to a situation that had absolutely none.

She knew that this was as devastating to Richard as it was her, that he needed her and her understanding, but the anguish tearing her insides to shreds was just too painful to ignore at that moment.

The truth was glaring them both in the face. Richard had a son with another woman.

"Zedd said that as far as he can tell Michael is my son," he finished, the words bitter and burning like acid on his tongue making it difficult to swallow. "He detected traces of my magic inside of him as well."

Richard watched Kahlan as she stiffly stood with her back to him, silently listening. Her shoulders were set, her back straight as she stared out the window, her arms wrapped around herself. She looked like a graceful statue, noble and strong in her white Confessor's dress that clung to her every curve.

He slowly, silently came to stand behind her. He had no clue what she was thinking or feeling, what expression was set on her beautiful face, but he had some ideas. He gently laid his hands on her shoulders, needing so desperately to touch her, take her into his arms and reassure her for the hundredth time that he had never been with another woman, but how could he?

How could she possibly believe him now when the truth was being mangled and twisted in such a perverse fashion to meet someone's sadistic idea of how things should be?

Her body subtly tensed with his touch causing his heart to falter, his chin to fall to his chest in sorrow. Her hand slowly slid up, grasping hold of his. "It's alright, Richard," she softly, finally said. "I understand."

"No…no, you don't understand, Kahlan," he bitterly replied, suddenly pulling away from her as his anger roared to the surface and took control once more. "That child can't be mine because I was never with her."

"Richard, it's alright," she evenly repeated, finally turning to face him, her expression the emotionless mask of the Confessor. "Even if you did sleep with Deryn while you were at the Palace of the Prophets, it shouldn't change anything. I never had a claim on you back then, wasn't your lover or your wife. You had every right to do whatever you wanted."

Stunned, Richard stared at her for a long moment, her words striking a fierce blow that abruptly twisted all the air from his lungs. They may have not had a formal right to each other back then, but she had already claimed his heart long before that. Claiming the rest of him had only been a matter of her magic.

"Kahlan, you have always owned my heart and that meant more than any so-called claim," he snapped, hurt permeating his every word. "I would never have betrayed that...ever."

Kahlan bit her bottom lip, immediately regretting her words. She had not intended to hurt him, only for him to know that he didn't need to carry any guilt for whatever had happened during his time there.

"I know you had needs, Richard…longings that I couldn't meet back then," she softly said, lowering her eyes. She couldn't bear to look at him. It hurt too deeply. "I'm not saying that you did, just that I don't blame you…no one could possibly blame you even if you had. Deryn is a beautiful woman and…"

Richard couldn't believe what he was hearing, his mind reeling. Kahlan believed that he had slept with that woman. Despite how deeply it hurt, he couldn't really blame her, though. The evidence against him was building faster than he could tear it down, making his word seem like nothing but lies to cover up some incidental fling, a moment of indiscretion that never should have happened.

But it hadn't happened.

"No, she's not," he bit out, fighting the anger pounding through his body.

Before Kahlan could even look up to protest, Richard was suddenly in front of her, gripping her upper arms and kissing her with a passion so fierce that it took her breath away. His mouth devoured hers with an aggression that made her legs weak, her tongue suddenly at war with his as she fought for air.

Retreating, Richard lightly brushed his lips against hers, keeping her flush against him and in complete control. "I never cared about my needs. Yes, I wanted you more than you could possibly imagine, but all I ever cared about was you, Kahlan," he evenly stated. "I would've waited for an eternity just to be able to kiss you again if that was all that I was ever to receive from you."

"Richard…I…" she began, her eyes suddenly brimming with guilty tears.

He silenced her word with his mouth again, his arms keeping her pressed firmly against him. His lips left hers to capture her tear before wandering to her ear. His breath was warm and moist again her skin causing her to tremble from the force of his hunger for her.

"Kahlan," he hissed in her ear, his anger mingling with his demanding need for her that heated his blood. "You are the most breathtaking woman I have ever seen. Deryn could never even begin to compare to you."

Kahlan gasped as his teeth and lips descended her neck, the urgency behind his kisses causing gooseflesh to form on her arms as she gripped his tunic, hanging on to him for dear life. Her head fell back as he grasped her waist, grinding his hips firmly against hers.

His chest was already beginning to heave with his need as he worked at the laces of her bodice, his desperation to be inside of her again pushing him further and further towards the edge. He wanted to lose control with her, to release the passion that seared his veins. Being with her was all that mattered to him right now, making her know his love, to reassure her that she was his one and only love.

He needed to feel her perfect form against his, the passion that consumed them like an inferno each and every time they came together. It always went beyond anything that he had ever envisioned experiencing with her, consuming them whole.

Capturing her lips again, he swiftly picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bed. Setting her down, he quickly followed, covering her body with his own as clothes were swiftly discarded. Despite his hunger, he took his time exploring her, stroking and kissing her until she was left panting with crushing need for him.

"Richard…" she breathlessly pleaded with him, her fingers clawing at the sheets and twisting them in her fists as she arched her back into his touch.

Richard worshipped her breasts for what felt like an eternity as she began to writhe beneath him. Her words became nothing but unintelligible gasps and moans as his hands finally found hers. Interlocking their fingers, he pinned her arms to either side of her head as he finally shifted to join himself with her.

"No one has ever known this…no one but you…" he panted heavily, his overwrought emotions still raw and set to explode.

Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy at the feel of him finally filling her so full, making her complete once again. His lips found hers in a heated rush as he began to move over her, her body meeting his in perfect union. She felt as though she was on fire as they moved together, the feel of his skin so hot and damp against hers as she suddenly rolled them over in a futile attempt to take control.

"I love you…Richard…" she gasped, breaking free from his hold on her hands.

Richard surrendered to her, but only for a brief moment of sweet indulgence as he allowed her a moment of control before the overwhelming demand to take over consumed him again, the furious intensity of his need cascading through him.

Crushing his lips against hers, he pulled her hard against him, rolling her over once more. Her fingers sought out the taunt muscles of his backside, kneading him and causing him to increase the strength and intensity of his thrusts as she pulled him deeper and deeper inside of her. A strangled growl echoed deep in his chest with the euphoric feeling of being with her again, the sheer intensity of the love that they were making as she tightened her hold on him.

"I love you …with all my heart…my Kahlan," he panted against her lips before kissing her again.

With a cry of his name, she came with a heated rush of release that left her trembling violently in his arms as he followed her over the edge. Spent, he collapsed on top of her, allowing her to cradle him in her arms as he fought to recover his strength.

She stroked his back, relishing in the feeling of his heart hammering against her chest. The euphoria that had consumed her body did little at that moment to temper the guilt that she still felt inside. She had never meant to hurt him with her words.

"Richard, I'm…so sorry," she began as he rolled off of her and onto his side to face her.

He quickly pulled her close, their noses and lips brushing, their bodies still tangled in an intimate bond. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Kahlan."

"I just wanted you to know that even if you had been with someone else that I would have understood," she attempted to explain.

Gazing into her eyes, he gently brushed her damp hair from her face. "Kahlan…"

"I'm not saying that it wouldn't have hurt, but I would have understood. I couldn't give you what you needed and it hurt me more than you know."

"Kahlan, just being near you, being able to hold you or kiss you was enough for me," he insisted.

"I know, but I wanted you so badly too," she told him, her hand cupping the side of his face. "And I do believe you, Richard."

"Something happened that night," he softly replied. "I don't know what, but I will find out who is behind it all."

"You think Deryn isn't working alone in this?"

"No, I don't," he sighed. "Someone more powerful than her is behind this, pulling the strings and trying to control my future. Someone has made her believe that she is in love with me."

"Whatever happens, Richard, I trust you," she promised him. "I love you no matter how all of this ends."

"I love you forever, Kahlan," he told her, running his fingers through her hair. "I'm just so sorry that all of this is happening."

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but I feel responsible for all of this, for bringing this into our lives."

"Someone is behind this and we'll find out who it is."

"I hope so because I'm not about to give you or our family up for any reason. I refuse to accept any of this until we know everything."

XXX

Deryn stood in the doorway, watching her son as he slept, noticing the way that the moonlight cut across his serene face as it spilled through the nearby window. He looked so much like his father that it brought her inexplicable joy and yet unbelievable grief.

How could Richard not remember or even admit to the night they had spent together? Had it been that meaningless to him? Had she meant nothing to him at all?

How could a night of such unimagined passion have meant so much to her and yet so little to him?

Her vision became blurred behind a wash of tears as she turned and softly closed the door behind her. This had not gone at all like she had anticipated. She had dreamed so long of seeing Richard again, of being welcomed with kisses and pleas to never leave him, of him meeting his son for the first time and finally feeling as though his life was complete.

She had not anticipated his hostility and anger, his denial and refusal to accept what was. Kahlan had corrupted his thinking and his heart more than she had anticipated. It had been the Confessor that had kept Richard from returning to the Palace of the Prophets, kept him from returning to her and his son.

Deryn wiped the tears from her eyes, her hatred for the Mother Confessor hardening like steel inside of her chest. She had been able to give Richard what he had needed most during his time there, what Kahlan had been unable to give him because of her magic.

And she had a son to prove it.

She couldn't fight the smile that suddenly surfaced now or the satisfaction that she had felt when the Wizard of the First Order had confirmed that Michael was Richard's son, that he possessed Richard's special magic. She had felt such validation knowing that her claim had been confirmed, that she had been telling the truth all along.

After Zedd's pronouncement, the look on Richard's face had not brought her any source of joy, though. His eyes had remained razor sharp, his face set like a perfectly carved statue of stone. He still refused to accept what was rightfully his to claim.

She just wished she could've seen the look on Kahlan's face when Richard told her what Zedd had discovered. She could only imagine the anguish that had cut through her in that moment, learning that Richard truly did have a child that belonged to another woman. Now, Kahlan would be the one to feel the hurt of Richard giving himself to another, to know what it felt like to see him with someone else.

Crawling into bed, Deryn wondered what Richard was doing at that moment. Was he thinking of her at all, finally remembering the night that they had made Michael? Or was he with Kahlan, making love to his wife when he should be with her in this bed instead?

Soon, she swore to herself…soon, she would know his touch again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Situated at the writing desk in his guest quarters, Frederick pulled a worn journal from his pack, flipping halfway through the book to the next blank page. Dipping the tip of his pen into the tiny bottle of black ink, he thoughtfully gazed out the window for a long moment, watching the sun make its appearance over the snow-capped mountains before finally beginning to write.

_Yesterday was one of the best days of my entire life. I believe that Kahlan has finally forgiven me for the past and is willing to move on to a better future together as father and daughter. _

_My little granddaughters are already becoming very precious to me in the little bit of time I have been allowed to spend with them. They remind me of Kahlan and Dennee when they were little girls, their laughter and their smiles brightening my day like nothing in this world ever could. Those are memories that I had thought were deeply buried and long forgotten, but were somehow resurrected while playing with Paige and Priya._

_My new grandson Aiden is the spitting image of his father in every way and I couldn't be prouder. Richard Rahl is a tremendous man and I am honored to be able to call him my son-in-law. I am thankful that Kahlan was able to marry for love rather than being forced to take a mate into a loveless marriage._

_I know it will be a slow process to build a bridge of trust with my daughter again, but after yesterday, I believe that we are finally on our way._

Frederick slowly sat back in his chair as he stared out the window again. The cold wind suddenly blew the naked branches of the tree right outside his window, causing them to tap lightly on the glass as his mind was abruptly swept back to darker times, times that he wished more than anything that he could forget.

So much had happened since that day so long ago when the Sisters of the Light had suddenly come, taking Kahlan and Dennee from him, so much that he wished that he could just forget and never be reminded of ever again.

_I just hope that Kahlan will still allow me to be a part of her life and her family after I tell her the things that still need to be said. She has grown into a beautiful, strong woman just like I knew that she would so many years ago._

_Even as a child, I could not ignore the fact that there was something very special about my eldest daughter, that she possessed abilities and a heart that would lead her to do great things someday. That was probably one of the reasons that I feared her so after her mother died. Even then I had a feeling that she was a very powerful Confessor, one that would surpass even her mother._

_She has definitely not proven me wrong and I find that I am more proud than ever to be her father, the father of the Mother Confessor, the Lady Rahl of D'Hara._

_After this visit, I hope that I will still be able to be called that by her._

_It would probably be better if I just left things the way that they are now, but it wouldn't be fair to Kahlan. Maybe not telling her, though, would be better in the long run. She's going through enough heartache right now without adding to it._

He reread the words, pondering how he would be able to tell her the other reason behind his sudden visit after all this time. Drawing a deep breath, he finally closed the book, running his hand thoughtfully over the worn leather binding as a small affectionate smile crept to his lips.

Keeping a journal had been something that his father had always done. He could still picture his father sitting down at the small table by the fireplace, pulling out the small book and writing about the events of his day. Nothing was ever too trivial or too small to not be carefully documented in the numerous books that he had accumulated over the years.

Frederick had gotten out of the habit of writing after Kahlan's mother had died, allowing his anger and bitterness to consume his life and hardening his heart instead. He was proud that he finally had some things about his life that were worth recording now.

Hopefully Kahlan would be able to read these journals in the years to come and look back fondly on the times that they had shared, proud of the things that he had eventually been able to accomplish with his life. He would love for her to be as proud to call him her father just as he was to call her his daughter.

Frederick wistfully stroked his gray bearded chin, the soft sound of laughter spilling from his lips as he remembered the squeals of delight that had filled the nursery when his granddaughters had grabbed hold of his beard. They brought him a sense of joy that he had never known could exist.

Tears sprung to his eyes as he thought about the family that he had here now. The thought of leaving them and returning to his home suddenly seemed so unbearable. He had been putting off this visit for months now, fearing the reception that he would receive once he had arrived.

Now, the thought of leaving them seemed so much worse to him.

Instead of being sent away or rejected, he had been welcomed into their family and close circle of friends. He had deserved the former, but had received more than he could have ever hoped for.

Stuffing the journal into his pack, he retrieved two small wrapped bundles, a small brown glass bottle escaping and rolling out onto the table as well. He felt his heart sink as he picked up the small bottle. Holding it up in his hand, he ran his thumb over the brown curling label, feeling such a sense of conflict over what he knew was coming.

He carefully placed the small bottle into his vest pocket, steeling himself for meeting with Kahlan later and the talk that he would need to have with her. He didn't know how it was going to go but he knew avoiding it was no longer the answer.

XXX

"Richard, this is far from settled," Zedd tried to reason with him. "Just because I confirmed that Michael is physically your son doesn't mean that that's the end of it."

"No, it just means that I have a child with a woman who I do not love, who is not my wife, and who I have never made love with," Richard grumbled, crossing his arms against his chest in simmering agitation.

"I'm just saying that we need to look into this further. This little boy didn't just come into existence on his own. It's not like it's his fault."

Casting a glance at his grandfather, Richard couldn't suppress the frown that had become fixed on his lips this morning despite the passionate night that he had spent with Kahlan. "Well, I had nothing to do with it either. Someone is behind this and I want to know who."

"I'm not saying that you did, but something obviously happened that night that you weren't aware of at the time," Zedd insisted.

"Obviously!" he retorted. "So am I just supposed to welcome this child into my family, accept him as my own when I had no part in it? And what about Sister Deryn? Am I supposed to accept her into the family as well?"

"I don't know yet, but hopefully things will become clearer once we have more answers."

"I just can't believe that this is happening," Richard shook his head as he came to stand before an elaborate tapestry that outlined the lineage of the House of Rahl, the irony of it all not lost on him. "All I've ever dreamed of was creating a family with Kahlan, Zedd. This…this is not the way it was supposed to be."

"I know, my boy," Zedd sympathized, his heart heavy as he stared at his grandson's back. "Sometimes we just have to learn to accept that life doesn't go the way that we had planned."

"That's an understatement," he snapped. "But how do I love a child who is mine, but I had nothing to do with, whose mother means nothing to me?"

The Wizard crossed the room to stand behind his grandson, his boney weathered hand finding his shoulder. "I know you, Richard," Zedd softly said. "You have a good heart. You and Kahlan will do the right thing in the end."

"Kahlan's already beginning to have her doubts," Richard finally admitted, his eyes momentarily falling closed in anguish. "I can't blame her, though. The evidence is glaring us in the face no matter what I say."

"In her heart, Kahlan knows that you were never with that woman, Richard," he reassured him. "I admit that it is very disconcerting to look into that little boy's eyes and believe that he's not yours somehow, but we all know that you'd never betray Kahlan. That's why we keep looking for the truth."

"I have nothing to hide." Richard finally turned around to face his grandfather again, feeling as though they'd had this conversation a hundred times already. "I'll do whatever it takes in order to get to the truth. I will not allow this to ruin my marriage."

"I highly doubt that you will lose Kahlan over this," Zedd scoffed, his wrinkles deepening with his incredulous expression. "Kahlan loves you deeply, Richard. She's not going to just walk away over something that you had no part or choice in."

"I just can't lose her over this," the Seeker replied, more to himself than to his grandfather.

"Richard, I have an idea," Nicci excitedly announced as she flew into his office, her black dress elegantly floating like a billowing storm cloud around her.

With a smile on her lips, she waved a book triumphantly in her hand causing Richard to internally cringe. The last time she'd had a book to show him, it contained a prophecy telling them how he would be forced to take Kahlan's life in order to save the world from Scai.

"Please, no more prophecies," Richard groaned. "I've had enough of those to last me a lifetime."

"No, it's not a prophecy." Nicci shook her head with a frown as she brushed her long blond hair back behind her shoulder. "Last night, I remembered something about being able to use magic to probe a person's mind."

Taken aback by the idea, Zedd came to stand beside the sorceress at the table, taking the book from her. "Do you really think that Sister Deryn would be willing to allow you to just sift through her private thoughts and memories? This is kind of a delicate matter."

"She'll have to or I'll have her removed from the Palace," Richard flatly stated. "Someone is playing a dangerous game with my life. It's threatening my marriage, my family, my future and I will not stand for it. Deryn will comply with whatever we need to do to find the truth or she'll take her son and never return."

The scornful heat of Richard's words sent an icy shiver through her, the anger that permeated him making her anxious with an overwhelming need to protect and defend him, to make things right once again. She hated seeing him so upset like this. He should be overjoyed, celebrating the birth of his son with Kahlan, not trying to defend his name against outrageous claims.

Nicci wished now that she would've paid better attention to what had been going on during the Seeker's stay at the Palace of the Prophets. At the time, though, she'd been much more interested in getting her hands on Richard's Han than getting his…

"So you think that you can do this?" Zedd asked, his white eyebrows crinkling together in contemplative skepticism as he flipped through the book.

"I possess both forms of powerful magic, Zedd. I can do almost anything I want to," Nicci reminded him with a knowing smirk.

Coming to stand behind her, Richard chuckled softly despite himself. "I wouldn't question her, Zedd. I thought you would've learned that by now."

"I still wish you'd let me have her," Cara suddenly interjected as she entered the room as well. "I'd have the truth in a lot less time and with a lot less hassle."

"Cara, you're supposed to be resting," Richard sighed in frustration, leveling a disapproving look at her. "Do I have to make it an order?"

"You know I wouldn't listen and besides I'm fine," Cara huffed in annoyance. "I wish everyone would stop worrying about me. I'm carrying a baby not dragon fire that could explode at any moment if I accidently breathe wrong."

"I know, but you still need to take care yourself," the Seeker insisted. "And I'm not going to submit Deryn to Mord'Sith tactics no matter how furious I am over the situation. Besides, something tells me she's not the one who is behind all of this."

"What do you mean?" Cara's gaze narrowed with his words, wondering what thoughts were spinning around in his head now. "You think there's more to it than whatever Sister Deryn did on her own to have a baby who looks exactly like you."

"Someone planned this whole thing, someone bigger and more powerful than Deryn. I want to know who and why."

"Just have Kahlan confess her and be done with it already," Cara replied with a characteristic roll of her green eyes. "She'll tell you everything you want to know and then some."

"I don't want to resort to that unless absolutely necessary," Richard adamantly announced with a shake of his head. "As ludicrous as her claim is, I don't want to use torture or confession to get to the bottom of this. She might be just as much as victim as I am in this."

"What are you talking about?" Cara scowled at him, not liking the thought one bit. "She certainly doesn't act like the victim. From what I've heard, she acts like she wants to be the next Lady Rahl. She obviously wants you back."

"She never had me to begin with," he spat out, releasing a frustrated breath. "Besides, there already is a Lady Rahl."

"That doesn't mean that she's not going to try to win you back," Nicci carefully pointed out. "Sister Deryn is truly in love with you, believes that you and she had a relationship no matter how short-lived or one-sided it was at the time. There's no telling how far she'll go to get your attention or to be a family with you and Michael."

"I have a wife and a family that I love more than life itself," he growled. "I don't want a new one."

"We know that, Richard, but Deryn definitely does not see it that way," the sorceress calmly replied. "She's been agreeable and forthcoming so far but there's no telling when that will suddenly end. Things could get very ugly very fast if we don't get to the bottom of this soon."

"Do you think that Kahlan or our children are in danger?"

Richard's hand instinctively fell to his weapon hanging at his hip with the sudden realization, his eyes hardening in fear. He would not hesitate to end this now if he thought for one moment his wife or family was being threatened.

"It's a definite possibility," Nicci admitted, pursing her lips and casting a sidelong glance at the Seeker. "We need to at least consider it."

"Cara, I want Garren to increase security around my quarters. Kahlan and the children are not go anywhere without guards and Deryn is not to be allowed to leave her guest quarters for any reason," Richard ordered.

"I'll take care of it," Cara replied, an impish look suddenly filling her face as she planted her fists on her hips as if begging him to try and challenge her. "Or do you think it's too much for me to handle right now what with this baby I'm carrying?"

Richard glared at her in annoyance, not the least bit amused by her sarcasm. His family was in danger and he was not in the mood for this. "Just make sure it happens," he replied in exasperation as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Consider it done," she smirked as she turned to leave, pleased to have finally been allowed to be part of the action again.

Richard shook his head in amazement as he watched the Mord'Sith leave the room before turning his attention back to Nicci. "Will using your magic to probe Deryn's mind create any pain for her?"

"No, it should be safe and completely painless," Nicci reassured him, taking the book back from the Wizard.

"Is it really our right to be probing through her private thoughts and memories?" Zedd questioned. "I'm not saying that I'm against it or that I don't think we should try it. I just want to be absolutely certain that we are making the right decisions here. This is someone's life we are prying into."

"What would you suggest we do?" Richard asked. "We're not forcing Deryn to do anything. She is more than free to take Michael and leave the Palace at any time. She is the one who showed up here making false claims. We are just trying to get to the truth."

"I know, my boy," Zedd sighed in resignation. "I just can't help feeling somewhat bad for the girl and especially for Michael. The little boy has no idea what is going on, doesn't understand any of this. And like you said, Deryn could be pawn in this game just like you are."

"I know what you mean," the Seeker reluctantly admitted, some of the fire suddenly vanishing from his voice with his grandfather's words. "I feel bad too, but she is potentially threatening my marriage and my family, my reputation. I can't sit back and let this go, not with everything that I hold most important to me on the line."

"It's going to take me a little bit to read up on this," Nicci informed them with a sigh. "Hopefully, we can do this later this afternoon or tomorrow if Deryn is willing."

"I'm grateful for whatever you can do, Nicci," Richard replied. "I just want this resolved as soon as possible."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Frederick adjusted Paige's cloak a little tighter around her to shield her from the cold as they worked their way through the marketplace that lay outside of the Palace itself. He protectively pulled her closer against him, making sure that she was warm as tiny flakes of snow began to descend from the graying sky.

Paige wrinkled her nose as snowflakes landed on her cheeks and eyelashes, giggling at the chilly wet feeling on her skin. Her small hands lightly patted her grandfather's face as she attempted to capture the white fluffy flakes that caught in his beard, bringing a smile to his lips.

Noticing their approach, proprietors and patrons alike quickly moved to the side, awed by the site of the Lady Rahl and her children. Frederick was amazed how swiftly everyone stepped out of the way for the Mother Confessor, the sea of bodies respectfully parting to make way for their beloved ruler's wife and children.

He watched as men and women both paused, bowing their heads in deep reverence to Kahlan as she passed by them before resuming their business. Pride swelled like a thunderhead in his chest seeing how his daughter commanded such respect and yet she remained so unpretentious, so compassionate towards her people.

He cast a furtive glance at her as she walked beside him with Priya in her arms, her long ebony curls dancing in the late winter wind. Her white cloak was a stark contrast to her dark hair and her porcelain skin, her cheeks rosy from the crisp afternoon air.

There was a look of sadness that had taken up a permanent residence in her eyes, but he could hardly blame her. Despite all of this, she seemed to carry an air of pure grace and nobility that seemed to envelop her even in the midst of the painful situation that he knew she and Richard were going through right now.

Even though he didn't know Richard very well yet, Frederick could already tell that Kahlan's husband would never be unfaithful to her. There was much more to this than what they had uncovered so far. It was only a matter of time before everything would be reveled and they could put all of this behind them.

He hated having to add to the brewing chaos of what was already happening here, knowing that the things that he was going to have to tell her was only going to cause her more pain in the end. He wanted more than anything to hold onto this joy that he felt being with Kahlan and her family, selfishly clinging to it and never letting go, but he knew that he was going to have to risk losing it all.

Kahlan frowned at the entourage that was following her and her father through the streets. She detested all the attention that the Mord'Sith presence brought to them. She had hoped to be able to make a rather discrete visit to the marketplace with her father, but it had turned into quite the spectacle what with the parade of red leather that followed them now, their agiels fisted tightly in their gloved hands in warning to not try anything.

Richard had suddenly decided that she and their children were in possible danger either from whoever was behind Deryn's unexpected appearance and allegation or from Sister Deryn herself.

She wasn't entirely convinced of any dangerous threat, but if it gave Richard some peace of mind having a group of Mord'Sith following her everywhere that she went then so be it. She was more than capable of taking care of herself, but to Richard there was no such thing as too much protection even for the Mother Confessor herself.

Kahlan couldn't help smiling despite herself, recounting the passionate night that she had shared with him. She knew this feeling of euphoria that came with being in love with Richard would never end, would never diminish over time. Every day felt like she was falling in love with him all over again, falling harder and deeper every time.

Glancing over her shoulder, she scowled at Rachel who was walking several steps behind them. The Mord'Sith cocked her head with a sly smirk in return, knowing how much Lady Kahlan hated all of this extra protection.

Kahlan was relieved that at least it was Rachel who had come along. She would allow her a little more breathing room than Cara would have. Thoughts of Cara reminded her that she needed to check on the Mord'Sith when she returned. She was worried about her friend having symptoms this far along with child despite her insistence otherwise.

Spirits knew that the obstinate Mord'Sith wouldn't reduce her work no matter how she was feeling. It would take the entire D'Haran army to force her to rest.

Kahlan adjusted her hold on Priya as people parted to make way for the Lady Rahl and her menacing red-cladded escorts. Richard hadn't been exactly thrilled that she was taking the girls with them to the marketplace, but she had pulled him aside, reassuring him that they would be fine.

He had finally relented after she had kissed him for several moments, promising him much more that night. It was only later when they were about to leave their suite that Kahlan had found out about the six extra guards that were going to be accompanying them.

All Rachel knew was that Richard had been talking with Zedd and Nicci this morning. Whatever had come about during their discussion had caused Richard to become alarmed, increasing security. She just hoped that they would be able to resolve all of this soon. They needed answers and they needed them now.

The thought of Richard having a child with another woman caused a razor-sharp ache to spike painfully through her to the very marrow of her bones. She wasn't certain what they would do now that they had confirmation that Michael was Richard's son or what their future held, but she knew they would work it out together.

She just hoped that she could find a way to love this little boy that belonged to her husband, but not to her. She knew deep down that she would because Michael was partly her Richard. That alone gave her a reason to love him.

She could barely grasp the concept that a part of Richard was united with another woman, creating this child. It carved a hole so deep in her chest, piercing her heart and stealing her breath from her lungs.

She clung to Richard's claim that he had not slept with Deryn with every fiber of her being, choosing rather to trust him and the man that she knew that he was, the man that she had married.

And yet, how did this child come to be?

She felt overwhelming guilt for the uncertainties that still lingered in the dark recesses of her mind, repeatedly rising to the surface of her thoughts and trying to steal her faith in her husband. How could she ever doubt Richard or his love for her even for a second?

They had to discover who was behind this and what had really happened that night.

Kahlan was somewhat surprised, though, by the comfort that her father's presence had brought to her life. She found that she was actually grateful that he was here with her. It gave her a distraction, something to help take her mind off of some of what was going on here now.

He was finally someone she could rely on, a father like she had always wanted and needed him to be. She hadn't realized how much she had wanted him in her life until now, how much she had truly wanted a relationship with him.

She found her heart filling with such love for him, something that she never thought she'd feel again for the man who had caused her so much heartache, so much pain.

Looking at him now, she could tell that something was weighing heavily on his mind. She was still getting to know him again, but she could sense that he was holding something more back from her, keeping it to himself for the moment.

It left an unsettling feeling in her belly, fearful of what that something could be. She didn't know if she could handle any more upsetting news right now. She was still trying to grasp the fact that Richard had a son with another woman. Anything more right now would be too much to try to accept.

"Good afternoon, Lady Rahl. It is so good to see you."

"My how the twins have grown!" one woman commented.

"They are such beautiful little girls just like their mother," exclaimed another.

Forcing her thoughts and worries aside, Kahlan drew a deep breath, putting on her Confessor face as she smiled at the people they passed by and greeting those who bid her and her family well. She had to admit that it felt good to be out for a little while, away from the trouble that was brewing inside the confines of the People's Palace.

She may be here in the marketplace with her father, but her heart and her thoughts were with Richard at that moment, hoping that things would work out.

"Mother Confessor! Mother Confessor!"

Kahlan paused at the sound of her title to notice an elderly woman approaching her. She had snow-white white hair that was pulled back and tied low at her neck, her weathered face full of worry as she frantically called out to her. Her bony frame was evident beneath the plain brown dress she wore, a ragged knitted shawl thrown over her hunched shoulders.

Rachel was at Kahlan's side in less than a heartbeat, her agiel at the ready. She swiftly moved between Kahlan and the woman before the haggard old lady could hobble close enough to get anywhere near the Mother Confessor.

Frederick immediately moved close to his daughter's other side, creating an intimidating barrier around Kahlan and her daughters. The rest of the Mord'Sith came up from behind them, keeping anyone from approaching from behind the small group.

"It's alright, Rachel," Kahlan calmly reassured her as the woman came to a hesitant stop several feet in front of the Mord'Sith who was blocking her way to the Lady Rahl.

"Mina, go peddle your prophecies somewhere else," Mistress Rachel frowned at the old woman. "Lady Rahl is far too busy to hear what you have to say."

"But what I have to say is of the utmost importance," Mina countered with a respectful bow before the Mother Confessor.

"Let her speak, Rachel," Kahlan patiently replied.

"Lady Kahlan, you can't believe everything this witch has to say," the Mord'Sith huffed in annoyance. "She spews false prophecies to whoever takes the time to listen to her."

"It's alright, Mina," Kahlan told the elderly woman as she came to stand beside Rachel, pulling Priya closer against her. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I just wanted to say that I don't believe the lies that this Sister of the Light is spreading about Lord Rahl and this child that she claims is his," Mina declared, flashing a triumphant smile at Mistress Rachel. "Lord Rahl is a very honorable man who loves you deeply. This Sister is only here to cause trouble. You need to beware of her."

Kahlan felt her stomach twist sharply with the old woman's words, the thought that news of Sister Deryn's claim had spread throughout the city so quickly making her nauseous. It wasn't so much that she feared what people would think of her if they believed that Richard had betrayed her back then, finding pleasure in another woman who was able to give it to him, but what it might do to her husband's reputation.

Richard was well-known for his noble sense of honor and duty, for his pure heart and his desire to do what was right. She didn't want his name to be besmirched or his character tarnished in any way.

"Thank you for your kindness and your words of caution," Kahlan politely said once she'd found her voice again. "You can be sure that Lord Rahl is going to get to the bottom of this. He won't rest until the truth is discovered."

"And right that he should," Mina nodded in agreement as she pursed her thin lips, creating even more lines around her mouth. "I have seen the future and Aiden Rahl will be the true heir to the throne of D'Hara."

Kahlan couldn't help but smile with pride at the prophetess's revelation. "I hope that you are right."

"Just be careful, Lady Rahl," Mina warned her, her craggy face growing deadly serious once more. "There is more trouble to come."

Kahlan felt all the blood suddenly drain from her face. "Like what?" she whispered.

"I ain't been able to see much except that more trouble is coming for you and Lord Rahl. I wish I could tell you more, I really do, but I felt that I needed to at least tell you this little bit that I did know."

The Mother Confessor watched as the elderly woman smoothed her hand over her head, capturing a lock of white hair and tucking it back into place at the nape of her neck. She wished that this witch could tell her something more, anything that might help her bring an end to all of this heartache.

Kahlan couldn't imagine any more trouble coming their way. They had plenty of it as it was with Sister Deryn and Michael living at the Palace right now until things got straightened out.

"Isn't there anything more that you've seen?" Kahlan asked, taking a step closer as her desperation began to rise. She could feel Rachel move with her like her personal shadow mimicking her every movement.

"No, I'm afraid not, Mother Confessor," Mina sadly shook her head in regret. "I truly wish there was more. If I get any more visions of the future, you will be the first to hear of it. I promise you that," she said before she turned and disappeared into the crowd that had gathered there around them.

"Thank you, Mina," Kahlan absentmindedly murmured as she turned away from the mass of people that were standing there watching, listening in rapt attention to the latest palace gossip.

"Kahlan, are you alright?" Frederick asked, placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I'm fine," she lied, forcing a smile that never reached her eyes. "I think we've had enough shopping for one day. Let's return to the Palace. The girls will need their nap soon."

"Good idea," Mistress Rachel readily agreed, relieved as she began to lead them back to the safe confines of the palace.

Kahlan followed her entourage back through the streets, her mind buzzing with the things that she had heard. It felt like pins and needles were assaulting her body, her skin prickling with the foreboding things that Mina had just told her.

She wanted to run through the streets telling everyone that none of what Deryn had said was true, that Michael wasn't really Richard's son and that this was all just some sort of a hoax but she couldn't.

Michael was Richard's son. That was the truth. It was the rest of it all that needed to be discovered yet.

XXX

Shuffling her way through the crowded streets, Mina pulled her worn shawl tighter around her shoulders as snow began to fall a little harder. She had heard talk on the street that Lady Kahlan had been seen in the marketplace earlier that afternoon. She was most pleased with herself that she had not only seen the Lady Rahl, but had actually gotten the privilege of talking to her.

She had been plotting how she was going to gain an audience with the Mother Confessor or Lord Rahl so she could share what she had seen, but this had turned out better than she had hoped. Thankfully, Lady Kahlan hadn't been swayed by the Mord'Sith who had tried to keep her away.

Mina was somewhat surprised at how accepting the Lady Rahl had been. Most people dismissed her, waving her away as being off in the head or out to stir up trouble. Lady Kahlan had actually listened to her, was almost eager to hear about the things that she had seen in her visions.

"Mina, what brings you out on a cold winter's day like this?" a peddler asked, stopping to talk to her.

"The Mother Confessor herself," the witch smiled broadly, displaying her missing teeth. "I had heard that she was gracing the marketplace with her presence this afternoon. I had important matters to discuss with her."

"Mina!" he exclaimed with great surprise. "What in the name of the Creator makes you think for one moment that Lady Rahl has time to hear about your ridiculous visions?"

"Well, she did!" Mina exclaimed in indignation, shivering against a sudden blast of cold wind. "My visions are invaluable. The Mother Confessor even thought so."

"She was just being her usual gracious self," the peddler said with a rolling laugh. "You know as well as I do that Lady Kahlan doesn't have the heart to turn anyone away. She is too compassionate and kind."

The old woman bristled with his words. "She still took the time to see me even though the Mord'Sith tried to keep me from talking to her."

"Mina, you're going to get yourself into trouble one of these days," he warned her, handing her a small load of bread before turning back to his cart. "Take care of yourself, Mina."

"Thank you, Olin," she murmured with a frown as she shoved the bread into the bag hanging off her skeletal arm.

Turning, Mina ran headlong into someone, causing her to lose her balance. A firm hand quickly grabbed hold of her, keeping her from falling.

"Are you alright?"

Mina found herself looking up into the face of a stately looking woman who appeared a few years younger than herself. The woman's face was stoic, her eyes intelligent.

"Excuse me…I'm truly sorry," Mina muttered in embarrassment, lowering her head.

"No harm done," the woman pleasantly replied with a small smile.

Mina watched her as the woman passed by her, suddenly struck by the authority and power that this woman held. There was something about her that made Mina shiver involuntarily and not from the cold. By the way that she was dressed, she was obviously someone of great importance.

There was something else about the woman, something Mina couldn't quite put a finger to, but it left her feeling very uneasy. Watching as the woman disappeared into the crowd of people, Mina finally turned to resume her journey home, her wrinkled forehead creased deep in thought.

Turning down a side street, Mina found that she couldn't shake the terrible feeling that the trouble that she had warned Lady Kahlan about may have just arrived at the People's Palace.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Cara sat cross-legged on the floor in the middle of the nursery that she and Garren had begun to put together, her mind refusing to allow her to sleep. She detested these emotional swings that continually pulled her in every direction, the barrage of thoughts that took her places she didn't want to go. She was used to always being in complete control of her emotions at all times. Now, everything seemed so chaotic to her now.

She rubbed her temples in a futile attempt to dispel the pounding headache that had been nagging her for days now. Nothing she did seemed to make it go away, nothing made it better.

Her fatigued gaze slowly scanned the room as she tried to imagine what it would be like once the baby had arrived. She tried to picture herself feeding him, rocking him to sleep, being an actual mother. She momentarily closed her eyes, seeing Garren with their baby, holding it protectively in his arms.

It brought a wistful smile to her lips. She knew that he was going to be beyond thrilled when the baby was finally here, beside himself with inexplicable joy. It was all he could do now as it was to wait another two months until their baby was born.

Two months.

She was going to be a mother and their lives were going to be changed forever. She drew a couple calming breaths, reminding herself that she could do this. She was Mord'Sith, a Sister of the Agiel. She could do anything, couldn't she?

The baby's unexpected movement drew her from her thoughts causing her to place her hands on her belly. She looked down at her fingers splayed over her swollen abdomen, suddenly noticing how swollen her hands appeared.

"I'm so sorry, little one," she murmured more to herself than the baby. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me as your mother."

The baby kicked in response bringing a surprised smile to her lips. It was as if her child had heard her, reassuring her that it was going to be alright. A sense of warmth flooded her heart. She loved this baby more than anything, would do anything in this world to be whatever he needed.

"Cara, what are you doing?"

She looked up to find Garren standing just inside the doorway, a look of concern veiling his face. "I just couldn't sleep," she replied.

Garren sighed heavily as he made his way to her. "What's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't been sleeping for one thing," Garren gently pointed out as he sat down in front of her. "You've been quiet, withdrawn…sad in a way."

Cara lowered her gaze as Garren's hand came to rest on her cheek. She fought to control the tears that were quickly beginning to form. She never intended for him to notice her struggle. She wanted this to be a memorable time for him, one filled with joy not sadness or heartache.

"It's nothing…really," Cara insisted.

Taking her face in both of his hands, Garren forced her to look at him. "You can't hide anything from me, Cara. Don't you know that by now?"

Cara's eyes fell closed in sudden resignation. "It's just hard adjusting to the fact that I'm going to be a mother soon," she reluctantly admitted.

"And you think it's easy to believe that I'm going to be a father?" he chuckled softly. "I don't know the first thing about being a father."

"You're worried too?"

"Scared silly," he smiled at the stunned look on her beautiful face.

"Really?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I've never been a father before. I'm not going to have any idea what I'm doing."

Her hands quickly found his face as well, relief inundating her soul. "I thought it was just me."

"Not at all," he said. "We'll find our way together, Cara. That's what first-time parents do. I promise you that we won't be perfect. We'll make mistakes, but we'll make them together."

"I love you," she murmured as she leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers.

"I love you too," he whispered. "And I love you too, my little one," he said, placing his hands on her belly.

As if on cue, the baby kicked in response causing a grin to spread across Garren's face. "He's been doing that lately," Cara chuckled softly.

"He?" Garren questioned her in surprise.

"I like to think it's a boy, that he'll be just like you in every way."

"And here I've been wanting a little girl this whole time, one who will be just like her mother," he admitted.

Cara rolled her eyes at the thought. "Let's not go there," she huffed. "Can we just get through the next two months?"

"Whatever you want, my Cara," he told her, kissing her again before standing to his feet. "Come back to bed. You need your rest."

Leaning over, Garren offered her his hand, helping her to her feet. Standing up, dizziness washed over her causing her to lose her balance. He quickly gripped her arm, pulling her against his powerful frame and steadying her.

"Are you alright?"

"I just got really dizzy for a moment," she sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Do you have a headache?" he asked as he led her back to their bedchamber.

"For a few days now, but I'm sure it's nothing."

"I'm getting Zedd."

"No, don't get Zedd. It's the middle of the night," she groaned. "I'm fine now."

"It's not the middle of the night. It's almost morning," he frowned.

"Is it really?" she asked in surprise, turning to look out the window to find morning's first rays just beginning to warm the distant horizon.

"How long have you been up?"

"A few hours I guess."

"Cara, I'm really worried about you. You don't look well."

Cara crawled under the covers, wincing at the sudden increased hammering of her head. "Thanks for the compliment," she retorted. "I just need to sleep for a little bit."

"I'm getting Zedd…end of discussion," Garren firmly said as he grabbed his clothes and began to get dressed.

Cara knew that it was useless arguing with him. He could be as stubborn as she and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Fear for her baby began to swell in her heart as she held her head. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she was suddenly beginning to think that maybe getting Zedd wasn't such a bad idea after all.

XXX

"Bed rest."

"What?" Cara exclaimed in shock.

"You heard me," Zedd sternly said, folding his lanky arms across his chest. "Absolute bed rest. You are not to leave this bed except to bathe and use the facilities."

"Is she going to be alright?" Garren finally managed to ask, panic gripping his chest and making it difficult to draw air.

"She should be as long as she obeys," Zedd leveled the Mord'Sith with a warning glare. "She and the baby should be fine as long as she rests. No more stress for you, my dear, and definitely no more work."

"Great," Cara muttered angrily under her breath. "For how long? A couple of days? A week?

"Until the baby is born," he replied.

"You have got to be joking," she snapped.

"I wish I were, but I'm afraid I'm not. Your health and the health of your baby are both at serious risk unless you rest and avoid stress."

"What if I promised to reduce my work?"

"Not good enough, Cara," Richard interjected, coming to stand beside his grandfather. "You are not to leave this bed until the baby is born. I won't risk losing you or your baby for any reason. You're far too important to all of us."

Cara looked to her husband, her green eyes pleading with him to rescue her from this doomed verdict. "Garren?"

"You can't seriously believe that I'd take your side on this one?" he shook his head with a snort. "I won't lose you, Cara. You and this baby are everything to me."

Studying each of the three men staring back at her with resolve in their eyes, Cara flopped back against the pillows in reluctant submission, knowing that she wasn't going to win. "This is going to be the longest two months of my entire life," she growled, closing her eyes against their hard stares.

"We'll help you get through this, my dear," Zedd gently told her, his large hand coming to rest on her head. "You are definitely not alone in this."

"Make sure she behaves herself," Richard said to Garren, squeezing his friend's shoulder.

"You are all making far too much of a fuss over this," Cara scowled. "Do you all seriously think that I would want to risk the health of my baby? I promise I will stay put."

"We know, Cara," Garren gently said, coming to kneel at her bedside. "But we also know you. We know how difficult this is going to be for you to stay still and rest for the next eight weeks."

"I will do whatever I have to in order to protect our baby," Cara swore to him.

Taking her hand into his, he pressed his lips to her knuckles. "I love you, Cara. I can't lose either of you. I will do whatever I have to in order to keep the both of you safe."

"We'll be back to check on you later," Richard told them before turning to leave.

"I have some herbs we can use to help relieve the headaches," Zedd informed her. "I'll be right back."

"Thanks, Zedd," Garren replied, his focus solely on his wife as they left the room.

"Garren, please don't worry," Cara begged him. "I won't put this baby at risk."

"I know," he sighed, closing his eyes against the sudden sting of tears. "I just don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you, Cara."

Turning onto her side so she could face him, she leaned over and kissed him softly. "You're not going to have to find out."

XXX

"You want to do what?"

Turning her back to him, Deryn could barely grasp what Richard had just told her as she wrapped her arms around herself, hugging herself tightly. Tears suddenly leaked from her eyes, her shoulders slumping under the heavy weight of her despair.

"I can't believe that this is happening," she whispered as she attempted to choke back her tears.

Despite his anger over the situation, Richard felt sorry for her at the sight of the Sister so broken over what he had just proposed to her. He wasn't trying to hurt her or intentionally break her heart but at the same time, he had to get to the bottom of this once and for all. He couldn't go on with this accusation hanging over his head, doubts continually lingering in everyone's minds, most of all Kahlan's.

"I'm sorry, Deryn," he gently said as he took a couple of steps towards her. "I don't want to hurt you, but I have to find out the truth. Something happened that night, something that I had no knowledge of and I have to find out what that something is."

"Why can't you accept the fact that you made love to me? That it was something special between the two of us? That maybe, deep down in her your heart, you truly have feelings for me?"

"Because I don't, Deryn," he softly replied. "I never have. Don't you think for one moment that if I did have feelings for you, I would admit to spending that night with you, acknowledge that Michael was my son?"

"You're afraid to because you're scared that Kahlan will leave you if you admit that you spent the night with me," she bitterly spat out, spinning on her heel to face him. "You don't need her, Richard. You need me. I can give you so much more than she ever could.

"Kahlan doesn't love you like I do…like I can," she continued her rant, coming to stand directly in front of him. She could smell his scent, the slow steady pulsating of his breath faintly brushing her face. It was intoxicating. "I love you, Richard. I've loved since the moment you arrived at the Palace of the Prophets. We were destined to meet, to be together. That's why the good spirits took you away from Kahlan and brought you there to me. They knew what was best for you."

Richard stared at her for a long moment. He felt as though he was beginning to lose his mind. Why did she believe they had been together? What delusions had been planted in her mind?

"Deryn, I came there to gain control over my magic before it could kill me; nothing more," he shook his head, his anger returning with her mention of his wife. "Kahlan and I were meant to be together. Our lives are intertwined, prophesied years ago and even if it hadn't been, she's the one who owns my heart. There never has and never will be another."

"But Richard," she murmured, a seductive smile slowly spreading across her face as she leaned into his powerful frame. "I know you believe that now, but remember how it felt to be with me that night?"

Richard stiffened as she pressed her body firmly against his, her arms slowly snaking up around his neck, her fingers playing with the long strands of his hair. He froze as her face hovered dangerously close to his.

"I was never with you," he firmly replied as he began to push her away.

Deryn suddenly tightened her hold on him, her lips crashing into his with a fierce determination to make him remember everything that had happened that night, every bit of her loving him. Her tongue prodded his lips, begging for entry, but he refused as he swiftly disentangled himself from her hold on him.

Deryn stumbled back a couple of steps, bewildered by his adamant rejection of her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared in stunned silence at him. Richard ran the back of his hand over his mouth, wiping away her kiss, but it couldn't erase the fury that masked his face.

"Don't try that ever again," he stated with deadly calm.

She shuddered at the ferocious anger that blazed in his chocolate eyes, the sneer on his lips. She refused to give up on him, though. Nothing could ever force her to give up on her dream of a future with him.

"You go ahead and have Sister Nicci use whatever magic that she has to use to prove that we were together that night, that Michael truly is your son," she seethed with equal venom. "I don't know what is going on or why you don't remember that night, but I will do whatever it takes to prove to you that we were together and that you love me."

"I only came here to give you fair warning of what we wanted to try," Richard flatly stated. "I will get to the truth one way or another, but you need to start accepting the fact that I love Kahlan. I will never leave her or my family no matter how this turns out."

Watching him turn to leave, Deryn rushed towards him. "And you need to start accepting the fact that you spent the night with me and that Michael is really your son," she yelled at him.

Opening the door, Richard never paused with her words, closing the door behind him and leaving the Sister of the Light alone in her suite once more. Deryn sank to her knees in the middle of the room, covering her face with her hands as she began to sob.

XXX

Frederick cleared his throat, smoothing the palms of his hands over his vest several times before finally knocking on the door. He knew that he shouldn't be so anxious, but he couldn't help it. He knew that time was quickly running out. Kahlan had to know now what was going on.

He turned to look at the soldiers standing guard at the end of the corridor, making sure that his daughter and her family were safe from harm. He was thankful for the loyal protection that these guards and Mord'Sith provided them especially with the danger that surrounded them due to the titles that they held.

His heart began to race as the door suddenly opened. Kahlan's smiling face did little to allay his mounting anxiety, however. "Good morning, Kahlan" Frederick uneasily greeted her. "I hope I'm not too early. I couldn't wait to see my granddaughters."

"No, come in," Kahlan quickly stepped back to allow him entrance. "I just finished getting the girls dressed. You can keep them occupied for me while I feed Aiden."

Following Kahlan into the suite, Frederick couldn't help but smile at the sound of his little granddaughters chattering in their nursery about something of great importance though no one could truly understand but each other.

"I was wondering if you would like to watch the girls for me while I go sit with Cara for a while," Kahlan offered. "She's having complications. Zedd put her on bed rest until the baby is born."

"No, not at all," Frederick replied. "I'd be more than happy to spend time with them. I hope that Cara and the baby will be alright."

"I hope so too," Kahlan admitted with a heavy sigh, revealing her worry. "She's going to have a very hard time with this. She's not someone that can be kept down for any length of time. Garren is definitely going to have his hands full."

"I imagine she is a lot like you in that way," Frederick thoughtfully said as he sat down in a chair. "You were never one to slow down even for a moment. Always on the go with things to do."

Kahlan paused for a moment, suddenly struck by how much alike she and Cara truly were in some ways. "Yes…I suppose you're right."

Frederick watched his daughter as she folded Aiden's blankets, suddenly in awe of the truly incredible woman that she had become. Why did all of this have to happen now just when he had finally gotten his life back where it should have been all along?

Kahlan looked up to find her father studying her, his eyes unexpectedly filled with such grief. It caused her heart to seize in her chest. Whatever he was thinking about, whatever he wasn't telling her, it was not good.

"What is it, father? What's wrong?" she asked, laying down the blanket and walking over to him.

"Kahlan, there's something that I need to tell you, something that I should have told you when I first arrived, but I didn't know how to do it," he told her, his entire countenance filled with apprehension. It did little to settle the sense of dread that was swiftly escalating inside of her.

"What?" she whispered, afraid to even breathe for fear that her entire world was about to come crashing down around her.

Frederick stared into her eyes filled with such icy dread now, knowing that he was about to break his daughter's heart or possibly destroy what he had worked so hard to repair these last couple of days.

But it was unfortunately unavoidable now.

"Kahlan, I'm sorry to have to tell you this," Frederick softly said, his voice breaking with emotion. "But I…I'm dying…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"You…you're dying?" Kahlan repeated, barely able to make her tongue work in order to form the words that still echoed like a haunting specter in her ears. Her mind couldn't process it; her heart rejected it.

"I'm afraid it's true, Kahlan," he gravely replied, the sudden look of pure anguish that permeated his daughter's face forcing him to look away in guilt for having put that look there.

"But…but you…you can't be," she stammered, swallowing back the sudden rush of rising tears that filled her throat. "How long have you known?"

Her father drew a deep breath before finally answering her. "Almost six months now."

"I can't believe this is happening," she whispered in shock as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

Getting to his feet, Frederick came to stand before his daughter, taking her hands in his own. "Let's not dwell on how much time I have left, but make good the time that we do have together."

"How long exactly do you have?"

"The healer in Ravenhill said it was difficult to tell. Maybe another couple of months or so if I was fortunate."

Kahlan stood stock-still, her body frozen by the unexpected revelation. Her stomach was in her boots as she tried to make sense of something so senseless as losing her father after she had just gotten him back in her life.

Anger abruptly washed through her like a violent waterfall, mingling with her grief and heating her blood. Why was this happening? Why now? And why her father?

Yanking her hands free from his hold, Kahlan abruptly turned away from him, her emotions spiraling like a wild tempest as realization washed over her. "Is that why you came here? To clear your conscience before you entered the Underworld?"

The anger and bitterness that pervaded her words took him off guard despite having tried to prepare himself for the absolute worse reaction from her. He knew that this was a possibility, but he'd had to take the chance despite that.

Frederick studied her for a long moment before finally answering, his chin falling to his chest with shame. "Yes…and no," he truthfully admitted as he came to stand behind her, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"So you would never have come if it weren't for the fact that you're dying?" she pointedly asked, the tears falling faster as she spun around to face him.

"That's not true, Kahlan," he insisted, scrambling to find an explanation that would make her see the truth of it, that wouldn't cause him to lose her again.

"You only came because you wanted something from me not because you wanted a relationship with me or your grandchildren," she accused, her chest heaving with the sudden immensity of her grief. "You haven't really changed at all, have you? You only need me to try and save you now. Nothing more."

"Kahlan, please listen to me," he begged her. "That is not true. I didn't come here to get anything from you."

"Then why didn't you come sooner? Why did you wait so long?" she quizzed him. "You've known about this for six months and yet you didn't come until now? What game are you playing with me now?"

"I'm not playing any games, Kahlan. I wanted to come and make things right with you even before I found out about my illness. I'm ashamed to admit that I was afraid. I allowed my fears to keep me away from you."

"Afraid of what? What could you possibly be afraid of?" Kahlan snapped.

"Afraid of how my sudden appearance after all of this time would be accepted by you, afraid of what my son-in-law would think of me, afraid you wouldn't let me see my grandchildren," he attempted to explain, his mind counting off the numerous things that had kept him away from her all of this time. "Most of all, I was afraid of disappointing you again."

"Why would you be afraid of disappointing me?" she coldly asked.

"Because I promised you that I would change my ways and I didn't want to come see you again until I had my life in order. I wanted to be finally something that you could be proud of, Kahlan."

Kahlan folded her arms over her chest as she studied him, trying to decide if she could believe him. So much of her relationship with him had consisted of nothing more than schemes and lies, abuse and fear in order to get what he wanted from her. She didn't know what to believe now.

The last few days with him had been so wonderful, something that she hadn't expected to have. Now, the thought of losing that terrified her, hurting her more deeply than she would have ever expected.

She knew that she wanted to believe him more than anything, but now she didn't know if she truly could.

XXX

Cara opened her eyes to find the Mother Confessor quietly sitting in a chair by her bed, a book sitting open in her lap, her gaze focused out the window beside her. The Mord'Sith groaned softly in agitation at the sight of her visitor, closing her eyes again as she laid her arm across her forehead in a futile attempt to hide from all of the attention.

"Are you my babysitter now?"

Startled, Kahlan abruptly turned her attention away from the window, forcing a smile that didn't want to come. "No, just came to keep you company for a while."

"You don't have to stay here with me," Cara muttered crossly. "I'm not an invalid."

"I'm not saying that you are, but you'll go mad if you stay here by yourself all day," the Mother Confessor pointed out. "I told Garren I would sit with you for a while so he could see to his duties."

"I am not going to survive the next eight weeks stuck in this room…in this bed," Cara scowled, gently rubbing her belly.

Hooking her hair behind her ear, Kahlan closed her book. She had reread the same sentence for a good hour now anyways, her mind filled with tormented thoughts that stormed out of control through her subconscious and tore at her heart.

"We'll help you through this, Cara. We're a family. We're here for one another no matter what."

"I'm already going stir-crazy and it hasn't even been a full day yet."

"You can do this," Kahlan insisted. "I know you, Cara. You're the most stubborn, strong-willed person I have ever known. You can do anything that you set your mind to."

Cara's frigid features softened with her friend's words, her irritation diminishing some as she moved to lie on her side so she could face her visitor. "What's it like being a mother?" she suddenly asked.

Taken off guard by her question, Kahlan studied her for a moment before answering. "It's the most amazing experience of my life," she thoughtfully replied. "I love every moment of it, love the little lives that Richard and I created together. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

"But how do you know what you're doing, though?"

The Mother Confessor smiled softly with the question. "I feel like I don't most of the time." Her brow knitted together in thought before continuing. "It's instinct mostly, I guess. You just somehow know what to do."

"I don't think I'll know what I'm doing," the Mord'Sith softly said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know what I was doing thinking that I could be a mother," she bitterly admitted with self-loathing.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother," Kahlan contended, leaning forward. "What makes you think that you won't be?"

The Mord'Sith huffed in frustrated agitation. "Kahlan, you know what kind of person I am. I'm Mord'Sith. There is nothing maternal or gentle about me."

"Cara, you've come a long way from the woman that I met over two and half years ago. You are not that same person. You've grown, become more human, learned how to love," she pointed out. "You never would've even considered allowing Garren to get close to you two years ago and yet here you are married and having his baby."

"I know, but is it enough to raise a child?"

"Having a baby changes your entire life, Cara. It changes you," she replied. "I'm not the same person I was when I had the twins. It changes your whole perspective on life. There's just something so amazing and special about having a baby with the man that love with all your heart."

"I hope you're right," Cara sighed, still so unsure of herself.

Kahlan sank back in her chair as she watched conflicting emotions flash across her friend's face. Cara was struggling so much right now. In fact, they all were. Her father was dying and there was nothing she could do to stop it; her husband had a child with another woman. What more could go wrong?

She could feel the tears begin to well up again, but she forced them back. She couldn't let Cara know about what was going on. It wasn't good for the baby or for her to be worrying about everything that was happening right now.

"How is Lord Rahl?" Cara suddenly asked, noticing the sadness that filled the Mother Confessor's face. "Have they made any more progress?"

"Nicci thinks she can get into Sister Deryn's head and probe her memories to see if they are real," Kahlan revealed against her better judgment. She knew that the Mord'Sith would just get more worked up wondering what was going on than if they just told her.

Cara relaxed a little more with the news. "Well, that's a start. Nicci will be able to tell that she's lying."

"I hope so."

Noting the sorrow in the Mother Confessor's voice, Cara's brow wrinkled. "Lord Rahl did not sleep with that woman, Kahlan. You have to believe that."

"I do," she admitted. "I just wish we knew what really happened that night."

"But there's still a small part of you that wonders," she pressed a little further.

Kahlan averted her eyes in shame, unable to meet her friend's penetrating, knowing gaze. "I wish it weren't there," she bitterly said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You know that he would never betray you," Cara sternly reminded her. "Even before you knew you could be together, Lord Rahl was totally devoted to you no matter. He would've been happy to marry you even if he never had the chance to touch you."

"I know," Kahlan stated, a little louder than she had intended as she leapt to her feet in frustration. "I know it in my heart, but my mind keeps trying to tell me otherwise. You haven't seen this little boy, Cara. It's uncanny how much he resembles Richard. Zedd said that Michael is his child, his child with another woman that he was not with."

"And you know better than I do that there is magic in this world that we don't understand, spells that we have yet to learn even exist."

"I shouldn't be telling you all of this," Kahlan suddenly said, shaking her head as she stopped in mid step to look at the Mord'Sith lying in bed. "You need to be resting not agonizing over things that can't be changed."

"Please don't stop," Cara begged her, sitting up in bed for fear she would leave. "It makes me feel like I'm still a part of everything instead of locked away in seclusion. Besides, you know that I'll worry about it whether you tell me or not. I'll just imagine the very worst is happening, causing even more stress."

"Is your headache better?"

"Finally," she admitted with relief. "The tea that Zedd made helped."

"I'm glad," Kahlan smiled sadly as she found her chair again. "And I meant what I said. We're here for you, Cara. We're not going to leave you alone in this."

Cara swallowed hard, forcing down the thick knot that suddenly tightened in her throat. "Thank you," she softly said. "I…I'm scared, Kahlan. I don't want to lose this baby."

"There's nothing wrong with admitting that you're scared, Cara. It just means that you're human," Kahlan told her. "I'm scared too with everything that's going on."

The Mord'Sith nodded slowly, unable to speak at that moment. She hoped that Kahlan was right about her being a good mother. Right now, she wanted nothing more than for this baby to be alright.

XXX

Zedd grumbled profanities as he flew down the corridor, his long robes flapping with the furious pace of his angry steps. He couldn't believe that this was happening now, but he knew that he shouldn't have been surprised in the least.

He could scarcely believe that she had shown up here and at his particular time no less. It was all just a little too convenient for his liking. This just confirmed even more in his mind that something was definitely going on. Why would she come here and why now?

Marching through the corridors on his way to meet her, Zedd was glad that he had talked Richard into letting him meet with her first. With the state that his grandson was currently in, he didn't think that their newest arrival would fair too well against him right now. They needed answers and he hoped that she'd be able to provide some for them.

Maybe if they got what they needed from her, Nicci wouldn't have to probe Sister Deryn's mind. It wasn't that he was completely against the idea exactly so much as it just seemed so drastic to him. He guessed, though, that Deryn's accusations had opened her up for all sorts of interrogations to verify her ridiculous claim.

She couldn't have possibly expected Richard to just accept all of this, acknowledge Michael as his son without searching for the truth of what truly happened that night.

Zedd growled under his breath. He was beyond furious with the notion of someone stealing a part of Richard in order to procreate offspring or spelling him to do something against his will. Whatever happened that night, they would uncover the truth one way or another.

Entering the greeting room, he found her sitting in a chair, patiently waiting to be received. She slowly stood to her feet as the Wizard strode towards her, her face impassive and revealing nothing.

"First Wizard Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander," the woman evenly greeted him.

"Prelate," he coolly said as he came to a stop before her.

"It is a pleasure to see you again," she formally said. "Especially under more pleasant circumstances than before."

"Yes, indeed," he replied. "The circumstances were definitely much bleaker back then."

"Yes, they were. I'm more than pleased that the Seeker was able to find the Stone of Tears and defeat the Keeper."

"If you'd had your way, he'd still be held hostage at the Palace of the Prophets from what I hear," he flatly stated, not beating around the bush with pleasantries and small talk.

She studied the First Wizard, not shying away from his heated stare. "I was only looking out for Richard's best interests, trying to keep him from making mistakes that we would have all regretted. We're just fortunate that things turned out as well as they had."

"What brings you to D'Hara, Ann?"

"I came to check on Sister Deryn and her young son Michael," she proceeded to explain. "I was worried that Richard might not accept him as his son seeing how Kahlan is not the boy's mother."

"Did you really believe that Richard would accept Michael?"

Zedd gritted his teeth in a desperate attempt to bottle his growing anger. Ann was obviously playing games and he was in no mood for it. They'd had more than enough trouble going on around here as it was without the Prelate continuing to play along with the hoax.

"Truthfully, no," the Prelate sighed. "That is why I am here. I wanted to help smooth things over, help Richard see his need to accept his responsibility as Michael's father."

"You can't tell me that you honestly believe that Richard spent the night with Sister Deryn and that Michael is his son?" Zedd yelled, taken aback by the Prelate's supposition.

"I think it's fairly obvious what happened, don't you?" she chuckled incredulously. "I mean Deryn is a very beautiful young woman. It's only natural that Richard might find comfort in her arms after being separated from all of you for so long."

"It's not natural at all!" he exclaimed, waving his arms in disgust. "Richard has been and always will be in love with Kahlan. There is no way that he would even consider betraying her like that."

"Come on, Zedd," Ann shook her head. "Richard is a very handsome young man. Kahlan is a Confessor. They didn't know back then that his love would protect him from her magic. There was no hope for a real future together at that point.

"Richard didn't even know when or if he would see Kahlan again. It was only expected for him to eventually move on."

"But he didn't move on," the Wizard seethed as he began to pace about the room. "Because of his love for Kahlan, Richard left the Palace of the Prophets in order to return to her, to us and his mission. And there is nothing that you could ever say that would convince me that Richard betrayed Kahlan before he left."

"What if I told you that I saw Richard leave Sister Deryn's room the next morning?"

"What?"

The Prelate's words stopped him cold in his tracks, his head snapping to the side to look her in the eye. He hadn't expected to hear her say that.

"I saw Richard leaving Deryn's room early in the morning on the day that he left the Palace of the Prophets," she calmly repeated.

"I don't believe you," he glared, a scowl fixed on his face.

"I doesn't matter whether you believe me or not," she shrugged. "The evidence is right there in Michael. I assume you've already used your magic to test whether the boy is truly Richard's or not."

Stunned, Zedd stood for a long moment without answering, his mind spinning with the unexpected revelation. This could not be true. The Prelate had just ripped apart Richard's story that he had left Sister Deryn's room the night before.

"Well, have you?"

"What?" Zedd stared at her.

"Have you used your magic to verify that Michael is Richard's child?"

"Yes, but…"

"That settles it, then."

"No, it does not!" Zedd angrily shouted.

"What more proof do you want, Zedd?"

"I believe my grandson when he says that he was not with Sister Deryn. Something happened that night before he left the Palace, something that he was not a willing party to and I'm going to find out what that something is."

"And I believe Sister Deryn when she says that Richard is the father of her child," the Prelate insisted. "I also believe my eyes and what I saw that morning."

"We will get to the bottom of this one way or another, Ann," Zedd fumed. "I promise you that."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"What is she doing here?"

"She said that she is here to support Sister Deryn, nothing more," Zedd informed his grandson. "She knew that Deryn would encounter some resistance from you about Michael being your son."

"Of course I'm resisting this," Richard practically hissed. "I don't care if Michael is my son or not, I had nothing to do with any of this."

"We know, Richard," Zedd replied, feeling his grandson's irritation. "We won't stop until we find out exactly what happened that night before you left the Palace of the Prophets, but the Prelate has something more to add to it, I'm afraid."

"There is nothing that the Prelate can say that will change my mind about any of this," the Seeker stated with a scowl.

Drawing a deep breath, Zedd cast a worried glance at Kahlan who was silently listening from her chair by the fire before he proceeded. He knew this was only going to make things much worse for her, for them.

"The Prelate says that she saw you leaving Sister Deryn's room just before dawn the morning that you left the Palace."

"What?" Richard's mind was reeling, his anger building with every pounding beat of his heart. "It's not true, Zedd. She's lying."

"I'm not saying that it is true," Zedd attempted to calm his grandson down. "I'm just saying that whatever is going on, I believe the Prelate may know more than what she is telling or may be directly involved in it somehow."

Richard immediately turned to look at Kahlan sitting wordlessly in a chair, her expression frozen, her gaze vacant as she stared straight ahead of her. She seemed to be listening and yet wasn't there with them at all. Fear that she was pulling away from him began to pulsate through his veins, terrified that she believed the lies that were being said about him.

He would never let Kahlan go.

"I would be careful with the Prelate," Nicci gravely warned from her position on the other side of the room, her back leaning against the edge of a table. "She's a very powerful, very dangerous woman."

"I don't care who she is," Richard spat out. "I will not let her or anyone else for that matter manipulate or dictate my life."

"I understand that, Richard," the sorceress calmly replied. "I'm just saying we have to be very careful with how we proceed. The Prelate has her own ideas about how she thinks things should happen and she will do everything in her power to make sure of the outcome that she wants."

Zedd snorted. "Reminds me of Shota."

"They are similar in that way," Nicci nodded in agreement. "And the Prelate is no less dangerous than Shota."

"Where is Ann now?" the Seeker asked.

"She's with Sister Deryn and Michael in her guest quarters," Zedd informed them.

Richard turned his attention back to Nicci. "And how much longer do you need before you can probe Deryn's mind?"

"Not long," Nicci pursed her lips in thought. "Probably will be ready later this afternoon."

"Good," Richard nodded. "I want this situation taken care of once and for all."

"I'll let you know as soon as I'm ready," Nicci replied before leaving the room.

Zedd began to follow the sorceress towards the door. "In the meantime, I need to check on our dear Cara. I want to make sure that she's behaving herself."

Richard waited until both of them had left before finally turning his attention to Kahlan. She was still sitting motionless, her expression revealing nothing to him. He cautiously made his way to her, kneeling down in front of her.

He gently took her hands in his as he searched to find the words that would make everything alright between them again. "Kahlan, I don't even know what to say," he softly began, slowly shaking his head. "I know how all of this must look especially now with the Prelate's allegation. All I can do is hope that you will still believe me, trust me and how much I love you."

Kahlan stared down at their joined hands, their intertwined fingers. She loved his hands, loved the power that resided there, the gentle caress in his touch or the passion behind his grip, the knowledge that he would always be there to catch her whenever she fell.

Images of those same hands touching Deryn, bringing her the same pleasure he always brought her began to parade mockingly through her mind, torturing her with things that she knew deep down in her heart had never happened.

She finally looked up, biting her lip and meeting his eyes that were filled with such anguish that it suddenly made it difficult to breathe. "My father is dying," she softly revealed, needing to share her pain with the one who shared her soul.

"What?" Richard exclaimed in shock, his entire body tensing with the sudden need to act. "When did you find this out?"

"This morning," she replied, her brow furrowing with the intense grief that she finally allowed to rise to the surface and touch her face, removing the stoic mask that had just been there. "He said that he only has about two months to live."

"Kahlan…I'm so sorry."

Being pulled into his arms, Kahlan went willingly, allowing her sudden tears to fall as he comforted her. "I don't know what to do," she whispered. She suddenly felt like a little girl again, lost and confused and not knowing where to go or what to do. So unlike the powerful Mother Confessor that she was.

"We'll do whatever we have to do to save him," he adamantly told her, rubbing her back as he held her. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"It's a blood illness of some sort. He didn't really go into that much detail and I'm afraid I didn't let him," she shamefully admitted to him. "I was too upset. I'm afraid that his sudden visit is just another one of his schemes to force me into helping him again."

"It's alright, Kahlan," he reassured her, drawing back and taking her face into his hands, his thumbs collecting the salty liquid that leaked from her eyes. "I promise you that I'll do whatever it takes to help him. If there's a cure somewhere, we'll find it."

Kahlan's eyes fell closed against the heated rush of more tears. "I don't want to lose him, Richard," she cried softly. "I found that I love having him in my life."

Richard gently shushed her, drawing her into him once more. "It's alright, Kahlan. We will get through this one way or another.

"Look at everything that we've accomplished together, all that we've persevered against over the years. We've made it against insurmountable odds."

"I don't believe the Prelate, Richard. I believe you…love you," she softly gasped, choking back her tears as she fisted his shirt, clinging to him with all her might.

"I love you too," he murmured, burying his face in her hair and relishing the feel of her in his arms, the comfort that she was allowing him to provide her. She was so strong, so independent. He hated seeing her hurting and yet at the same time loved that she needed him. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you, Kahlan. I don't live I could survive without you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Richard. Not without you."

Pulling back, Richard nuzzled his nose against hers, his fingers running gently through her hair. "We're going to find out the truth and once we do, Deryn and her son will be gone. We'll find a way to save your father and we will finally be free to live our lives just like we have always dreamed."

"You can't send your son away, Richard," she told him, her hand coming to rest against his cheek. "I would never ask you to nor do I want you to. He is your son."

"I know, but I have a feeling that more will come out of this in the end, something that will resolve all of this."

"You really think so?"

"I do," he simply stated, tilting his head and kissing her softly, the salty taste of her tears lingering on his tongue.

Kissing him in return, Kahlan softly sighed with the sudden small sense of reassurance and peace that his presence always seemed to provide, consuming her heart whenever he was near. She truly hoped that he was right about Michael. She didn't know how she was going to be able to accept a child into their family that was Richard's, but not hers let alone having the child's mother in their lives.

The thought of Deryn living here at the Palace with them made her stomach roil, caused her magic to dance closer to the surface out of a deep-seated need to protect her loved ones.

No one would destroy her family. No one.

XXX

"They don't believe me…he doesn't believe me," she sobbed, her eyes red and her face wet with so many shed tears. "I thought Richard would accept me, welcome me and our son once he learned the truth, but he refuses to even acknowledge the fact that we spent the night together, shared something so special."

"It's alright, my dear one," the Prelate soothed. "I was afraid of this. That is why I came."

"You knew this would happen?" Sister Deryn exclaimed, anger beginning to build with the thought.

"Well, not completely, of course, but we both know how stubborn and strong-willed Richard Rahl is," Ann reminded her. "He's deeply in love with the Mother Confessor. He's not going to admit to anything that may threaten his marriage to her."

With a sneer on her lips with the reminder of Kahlan, Deryn turned her back to the Prelate, her mind spinning with the sudden revelation. The Prelate should've at least warned her, kept her from rushing headlong into the People's Palace expecting to be received with open arms. Of course, would she have really listened?

Deryn immediately bristled with the feel of a hand coming to lightly rest on her shoulder, but still she didn't pull away despite her resentment and anger.

"I'm sorry things haven't gone like you had hoped for, Deryn," Ann gently said. "But I'm here now and I'll do everything in my power to help Richard see the truth."

Deryn's shoulders relaxed with the Prelate's words. "Really?' she softly asked, turning to face her elder Sister.

"Yes," she simply stated. "It is of vital importance that he follows what we tell him. Prophecy cannot be ignored, not even by the Seeker himself. He will do what is necessary or Michael will be taken back to the Palace of the Prophets with us."

"But…but I don't want to leave," Deryn replied, her bottom lip beginning to tremble again. "I want Kahlan gone so I can marry Richard. I was supposed to be his wife, the Lady Rahl of D'Hara, not Kahlan Amnell."

The Prelate assessed her for a long moment, somewhat taken aback by the obvious hatred that the Sister felt for the Mother Confessor. Deryn's love for Richard had clearly gone far beyond a one night fling. She had fallen hard for the Seeker, planning out a life with him ever since he had left.

She had known that Sister Deryn had feelings for him, but she hadn't realized the extent. This was going far beyond the realm of reality. Everyone knew of the special love that the Seeker and Confessor shared, somehow managing to do what no one in three thousand years had been able to do except for Richard.

No one could ever come between that, not even Sister Deryn and her son.

"You can't seriously believe that Richard would leave the Mother Confessor for you, do you?"

Deryn began to seethe at the mockingly incredulous look on the Prelate's face. "I can give Richard things that she can't, be what he truly needs," she hissed. "I can make him happy. I gave him a son."

"I hear that Kahlan gave him a son as well," the Prelate pointed out.

"But my son was born first," she spat out. "Michael will be the next Lord Rahl of D'Hara, not Aiden."

The Prelate smiled at the brashness of the young Sister. "We just have to make Richard see the light. That will not be so easily done. As I said before, he is very strong-willed."

"Sister Nicci is going to use her magic to probe my mind and sift through my memories," Deryn smirked triumphantly. "Once she sees the proof of our night of passion, she'll help convince Richard."

Ann slowly nodded with the new information, pleased with the direction that things had taken. "Good, then things will be settled and confirmed once and for all."

"And Richard will be mine," the Sister smiled confidently.

XXX

Sister Nicci settled into a chair directly across from Sister Deryn in her guest quarters. There was an eerie silence to the room; the only sound was the soft thud of the heavy wet snow's steady assault against the windows. Flickering candle flames danced about the room, casting large shadows on the pale walls as late afternoon threatened to turn into early evening.

"Are you sure about this?" Nicci asked, scooting forward to the edge of her seat.

"Yes," Deryn replied without hesitation, her pale green eyes never leaving Nicci's face for even a moment. "I have nothing to hide."

"I just want to make certain that you know that you don't have to do this," the sorceress explained. "I don't want you to feel as though you are being coerced into something you don't want to do."

"I don't," she flatly stated, her tone clipped. "I want everyone to know that I was with Richard and that I'm not making this whole thing up. Michael has already been proven to be Richard's son. Now, I just need to prove that this isn't some sort of magical trick."

Nicci hooked a strand of hair behind her ear as she studied the young woman. "I want you to know that anything that I learn during this time will remain confidential. I will not reveal anything to anyone that does not pertain to that night that you claim you spent with Richard."

Deryn glared back at Nicci. "I have nothing to hide."

Nicci sighed softly, knowing that arguing with Deryn would get her nowhere. The woman was sticking to her story no matter how they had tried to poke holes in it.

The sorceress felt a small flutter in the pit of her stomach as she began to raise her arms, the sudden thought of possibly seeing Richard making love to this woman causing jealousy to sting her heart. She knew that she would not see such images there because it never happened, but just the possibility made her whole body tense in anticipation.

As Nicci's hands settled on either side of her head, Deryn suddenly spoke, causing the Sister of the Dark to freeze.

"Will this hurt?"

"No, you shouldn't feel any pain whatsoever," Nicci gently said, wanting her to relax and hopefully drop her guard. "That was one of the first questions Richard had asked about this process. He wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be harmed."

A wide smile abruptly split the young Sister's face. "Really?" she beamed. "That is so sweet of him to be concerned about me. I knew he felt something for me."

Nicci opened her mouth to refute her assumption, but immediately closed it instead. There was no sense going down that path. They'd been down it too many times already since the Sister had arrived with her son. The truth was about to be revealed soon anyways.

"Close your eyes and remember that night that you believe that you spent with Richard," Nicci instructed her, her voice suddenly warm and soft like velvet as she closed her own eyes and began concentrating on her magic.

Nicci could feel the walls begin to surrender as she relaxed her hold on her powers, the powerful flames of her magic that coalesced in her core growing stronger before beginning to spread out through her body and settling into her fingertips.

She felt the familiar subtle tingling in her hands as she called upon her powers, the magic pulsating through her veins with every beat of her heart and reaching out to every fiber of her being.

"What happened first?" Nicci softly asked.

Richard and I were working on trying to touch his Han," Deryn began, her eyes closed as she started recounting the events of that night. "He was struggling. He missed Kahlan deeply, couldn't focused on anything but her."

Nicci ignored the sudden bitterness in the Sister's tone. "What did you do then?"

"I told him he should get some sleep and we could try again in the morning," she replied, her features relaxing again as she continued. "He looked so sad, so lonely. I asked him if he wanted to talk. He said he'd like that very much.

"We talked for a long time, mostly about Kahlan and how important his mission was to find the Stone. He wanted to get back to her and to find the Stone of Tears."

As the Sister continued to talk, Nicci began to see images appear in Deryn's mind, glimpses of Richard sitting on a bench with the Sister of the Light talking. He looked so sad, despondent almost. He seemed so lost without his Confessor.

Her heart hurt for him as she watched Deryn's hand come to rest on his arm, as tears pooled in his warm brown eyes, as the young woman pulled him into a comforting embrace.

"I think I fell in love with him the moment that I first saw him at the Palace of the Prophets. And then I was picked to be one of his teachers and I just knew that we were meant to be together."

Nicci frowned at the girl's silly delusions. "Just tell me what happened next."

"I couldn't stand seeing Richard so hurt so I leaned in and kissed him," Deryn continued. "I just wanted so badly for him to notice me, to think that I was beautiful. I wanted to make him forget all about the Mother Confessor and fall in love with me."

"So you seduced him." It was more of a statement than a real question.

"No, not exactly," Deryn smiled despite still having her eyes closed. "It wasn't very hard, actually. He tried to pull away at first, but I kissed him again and then he was suddenly kissing me back. Then…"

Nicci gritted her teeth as her heart began to pound, the images that she saw rolling through her mind causing her anger and hurt to flare like a scorching flame inside of her. She could barely breathe as Deryn continued to replay that night for her.

What Nicci saw nearly destroyed her whole world.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Frederick pulled his clothes from the drawer, laying them out on the bed before retrieving his pack. He struggled to keep the hurt buried deep inside where he didn't have to feel it or deal with it, but it kept trying to work its way to the surface despite his best efforts. His daughter had already touched his heart and he couldn't go back.

Things with Kahlan had not gone as well as he had hoped, but he could hardly blame her for thinking the worst of him. He had been a horrible father to say the least, giving her more than ample reason not to trust anything that he ever said or did.

What could've possibly made him think that a couple days would cause his daughter to suddenly trust him after all these years?

He carefully began packing his things, deciding it was best for Kahlan now if he just disappeared. He had caused her more than enough heartache and pain. He couldn't bear being the cause of anymore for her.

His hand suddenly brushed against something inside of his pack. He smiled sadly to himself as he pulled out the two small bundles that he had brought with him. Unwrapping one, he held up the small toy that he had carved out of wood for his granddaughters. He hadn't had a chance to give it to them yet. He would just leave them on the desk with a note asking them to be given to Paige and Priya for him.

Frederick felt his throat tighten and burn with tears at the thought of leaving, of not being able to see his family any more, his grandchildren ever again.

Why was life so cruel?

He stopped and hung his head in shame. He had no right to think that way with everything that he had done. Rubbing his eyes, he returned to his packing, knowing that it was for the best. He couldn't bear causing Kahlan any more grief.

He never should've come here in the first place, should've just left things as they were. Then his daughter would've never known what had happened to him, would've just gone on in life wondering what had ever happened to him and if he had ever turned his life around.

Hearing a sudden knock, Frederick went to open the door, surprised to find his son-in-law standing there. "Richard," the older man exclaimed in surprise. "What can I do for you?"

"May I come in?"

"Of course, of course," Frederick immediately backed up, allowing the Seeker entrance to his suite.

Richard entered, coming to a sudden stop at the sight of Frederick's things laid out on the bed. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm sure that Kahlan has told you that I'm dying," he replied, walking past him to the bed to continue his packing.

"Yes, she did," he admitted. "So you're just going to leave? Sneak out without saying anything to anyone?"

Frederick suddenly moved away from the bed to stand before the window. "It's better this way, Richard."

"Better for who? For you? Kahlan?"

"I'm sorry," he sighed with regret. "I never should have come. I've done nothing but cause Kahlan more pain. I never meant to do that."

"No, that's not true, Frederick," Richard shook his head in disagreement. "You've made Kahlan so happy being here and my children need to know their grandfather."

"I appreciate that, Richard, I really do," he exhaled. "But Kahlan doesn't believe that I only came because I wanted to make things right with her, wanted to see my grandchildren and show her that I've changed.

"She thinks that I only came because I want her to save me or that I'm up to something. I can't blame her, though. I've put her through more than anyone should ever have to endure."

"And so you're just going to leave without saying goodbye? Leave Kahlan wondering where you went or what happened to you?"

"I thought it would be for the best," Frederick softly murmured, closing his eyes in shame.

"Kahlan and I want to do whatever we can to help you," Richard told him, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't come here for any magical miracle or special handouts. That was the last thing I wanted to do. I only wanted to make things right with my daughter, wanted her to know that I had become a father that she could be proud of for once in her life."

Standing to his feet, Richard made his way to his father-in-law. "I know that you didn't and deep down Kahlan knows that too. She's just distraught right now with everything that's been going on."

"I've accepted that my time is coming quickly. I'm not ready to go, but nothing can stop that now."

"I wouldn't give up hope just yet because we haven't accepted this," Richard firmly said. "I lost my father over three years ago. I would give almost everything to be able to see him again. Don't give up on a relationship with Kahlan. She needs you now more than ever with everything that's going on with Sister Deryn."

"I know that you didn't betray Kahlan, Richard. I can see how much you love my daughter," he said as he turned to face him. "The truth will come out in the end."

"Thank you, Frederick," he solemnly replied. "Kahlan means everything to me. I would never hurt her."

They stood in silence for a long moment before Frederick finally spoke. "Well, I guess I better start unpacking since I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm glad that you decided to stay. I wouldn't mind getting to know my father-in-law."

"I would like that very much, Richard," Frederick replied, touched by his son-in-law's kind words. "I just wish we had more time."

"We still might," Richard reassured him as he turned to leave. "Let me talk to Zedd and Nicci, see what we can come up with. We're not about to give up on you."

"I'm grateful for that," he murmured, choking back tears at the thought.

"That's what family is for," Richard replied as he opened the door, pausing to give him a warm smile before leaving.

Frederick nodded as the Seeker left, overcome with so many emotions. He knew beyond a doubt that no matter what the future held for him, he'd always have a home here, a real family.

XXX

"Why is this taking so long?" Richard huffed as he crossed the room for the hundredth time.

"I'm sure Nicci's just being thorough," Zedd said from his position on the couch. He propped Aiden against his shoulder, patting his fussy great grandson's back. "I'm sure she'll be here any moment now and put an end to all of this nonsense."

"I hope so," Richard grumbled. "I can't take this much longer."

"It'll be alright, Richard," Kahlan reassured him, coming to stand beside him. She took his hand into hers, squeezing it tightly.

Richard turned to meet her special smile saved for only him. It caused all the anger and frustration to momentarily melt away, allowing him a short reprieve from the onslaught of warring emotions.

Just then, Nicci entered the sitting room of their quarters. Her face was pale, her expression indescribable as she sat down next to Zedd on the couch. She felt drained, emotionally and physically, her heart still in her throat.

Richard released Kahlan's hand at the sight of the sorceress, the look on her face telling him more than he wanted to hear. He immediately sank into a nearby chair, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees as he held his head in his hands.

Kahlan felt her knees suddenly go weak, her legs refusing to hold her up as she stared in shock at the sorceress. She was afraid to breathe, to move for fear that her legs would finally betray her.

"Dear Spirits," Zedd breathed. "Either it didn't work at all or it worked a little too well."

Nicci felt ill inside with what she was about to share with them, wishing more than anything that she could just wave her hand and make it all better. But even as powerful as she was, she knew that even she couldn't do that no matter how badly she wanted to.

"I'm…so sorry, Richard," Nicci softly said, unable to bear seeing the hurt that all of this was causing her friends. "I probed every memory from the moment you entered her room until the moment you left and…you…you spent the night making love with Sister Deryn."

"No…no, he didn't…" Kahlan gasped, shaking her head in denial, her anger and hurt suddenly exploding and oozing like acid from her core.

"Kahlan, I saw the memories," Nicci gently replied. "I saw Richard making love to Deryn and not just once. Several times."

"No…no, it's a trick…it can't be real…" Kahlan insisted as tears began streaming down her face, her body trembling uncontrollably. "I'll confess her…get the real truth from her…"

Jumping to his feet, Richard immediately went to her, pulling her into his arms. Kahlan struggled against his hold on her, forcefully pushing him away from her before turning and running into their bedchambers, slamming the door behind her.

"Kahlan…" Richard yelled, starting to go after her.

"Richard, let her go," Zedd firmly said. "This has been a lot for the both of you to try to deal with."

Swallowing back his anger and his hurt, Richard stood frozen for a long moment, staring helplessly at the door that now separated him from his wife. "Her father is dying," he finally managed to tell them.

"What?" the Wizard exclaimed in shock. "When did he reveal that fact?"

"Frederick told Kahlan this morning," Richard softly replied, fighting back his own tears. "He only has two months to live."

"Bags!" Zedd groused. "What else can go wrong around here?"

"Richard, we'll do everything we can to help Kahlan's father," Nicci said, standing to her feet and making her way to him. She wrapped her arms around him, needing so desperately to give him some sort of comfort. Richard stiffly returned her embrace causing her heart to sink even further.

"Thank you, Nicci," he whispered, quickly pulling out of her hold on him.

"And I'm not done with Sister Deryn," Nicci fumed, folding her arms across her chest in agitation. "Just because I saw those memories doesn't mean that it actually happened."

"What are you talking about?" Richard shook his head in confusion.

"Bags! Have you so quickly forgotten how I had to use that orb to remove memories from your mind that the constable had planted there to frame you?" Zedd reminded him. "Either those events were planted there in Sister Deryn's mind or you were spelled to act against your will. It's the only explanation."

"We're not going to give up, Richard," Nicci reassured him, her hand finding his shoulder. "This is far from over."

"I'm afraid for Kahlan it is," he softly replied, his voice cracking with the extent of his anguish.

"Kahlan knows that it's not true," Zedd reminded him. "She's had a lot to deal with today. Just give her a little time."

Richard could only nod his head as he fought to maintain some small measure of control over his crumbling heart. "Are you alright straying here with Aiden while I go check on Cara?" Richard asked, changing the subject.

"Poor Cara," Nicci sighed. "She's probably climbing the walls by now."

"Or driving Garren crazy," Zedd snorted with a chuckle.

"I'll be back in a little bit," Richard said as he headed for the door.

"Take your time, my boy," Zedd called after him. "I'm very content just sitting here with my great grandson."

"We'll talk again tomorrow, Richard," Nicci told him. "Don't give up hope just yet."

Nicci watched as Richard left the suite without another word. Even though she was the most powerful sorceress to walk the earth, she had never felt so helpless as she did at that very moment.

"None of this is your fault," Zedd said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Then why do I feel as though I just singlehandedly destroyed their marriage?" she softly asked.

"Richard and Kahlan's love goes far beyond anything I have ever witnessed in all my years. If anyone can find a way through this, I have no doubt that it will be those two."

"I hope you're right," she murmured as she made her way to the door.

XXX

Cara shifted her position in her bed for the thousandth time that day, trying to find the ever elusive comfortable spot that she had yet to discover. It was only the first day and she still had what? Fifty six more to go?

Laying her arm over her eyes, she growled in frustration. She wondered if maybe Zedd or Nicci could just cast some sort of spell that would speed up time or put her into a comatose state until the baby was finally born.

The only thing she had to look forward to at this point was Garren's return. He had stopped by earlier to check on her, promising to return with dinner and personally give her a sponge bath. Smiling to herself with the thought, she suddenly decided that maybe there was some sort of benefit to being put on bed rest after all.

"Going crazy yet?"

Cara peeked out from under her arm to see Lord Rahl standing near the foot of her bed, a smile on his face that wasn't anything near his usual smile. Something was wrong. She could see it in the fatigue that lined his eyes, in the worry that masked his face, the hurt that permeated the brown depths staring back at her.

"Have you come to rescue me from this imprisonment I've been sentenced to?"

Richard chuckled softly at the Mord'Sith's dry sense of humor. "No, afraid not. You know I would do it in a heartbeat if I could, Cara, but I won't risk your life or the wellbeing of your baby."

Cara huffed as she shifted to prop herself up against the pillows behind her. "I know," she frowned. "I would never jeopardize the life of my child for any reason."

"I know that, Cara," he reassured her as he settled into the chair by the head of her bed.

"So is it your turn to babysit me now?"

"I just came by to see how you were surviving," he simply said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees as he studied her.

"I think I'm doing better than you are," she snorted. "You look terrible."

"Thanks," Richard muttered, slumping back in his chair in obvious defeat.

"What happened now?"

"You don't need the added stress right now. You need to concentrate on resting."

Cara leveled a threatening glare at him. "Have you ever in your life known me to rest or to not worry about what was happening around me?"

"Not exactly," he shook his head, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Nothing has changed since yesterday and I'll still be worried tomorrow, probably even more so than I am today if you don't tell me what is going on," she told him. "Did Nicci search Sister Deryn's mind yet?"

Richard released a sigh of resignation as he tried to decide just how much to tell her. "Yes," he softly admitted, his eyes briefly falling closed against the sudden heated rush of anguish that inundated him at that moment. "She saw memories of me with Deryn."

Cara stared at him in shock as she tried to make her mind work. "It's not true."

"I know it's not true, but what am I supposed to do? The evidence against me keeps piling up and I can't stop it."

"Let me have Sister Deryn for a while," Cara scowled. "I'll get the truth from her."

"You are in no shape to be getting the truth out of anybody right now," Richard adamantly stated. "Besides, I believe now more than ever that Deryn is a victim just as much as I am."

"So we just have to figure out who's behind it."

"That 'we' does not include you," he emphasized. "I have to get to the truth somehow. Kahlan doesn't believe me anymore now. I can hardly blame her, though. I'm having my doubts too about what really happened that night."

"What do you mean?"

"Something happened that night, something that I wasn't knowingly a part of or was completely against my will. Either way, that little boy didn't come to exist on his own."

Cara shifted onto her side, adjusting the pillow under her head. "Kahlan loves you, Lord Rahl," she insisted. "She's not going just leave you over this."

"What if I really did spend the night with Sister Deryn? What if I was spelled to make love to her?"

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't knowingly or willingly betray Kahlan."

"Kahlan might not see it that way."

"Have Nicci use her magic to probe your mind," she replied, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"But I don't remember anything happening that night other than leaving Sister Deryn's room and returning to my own. I woke the next morning, deciding to leave the Palace of the Prophets to return to the three of you," he huffed in frustration as he stood to his feet and began to pace.

"Maybe Nicci can uncover something that is buried in your subconscious mind, something that you don't realize that happened to you."

Placing his hands on his hips, Richard paused his pacing to look at her. "I guess it's worth a try," he sighed, fatigue wearing on him. "Everything else we've tried hasn't worked in my favor."

"And while you're at it, have Kahlan confess the Prelate," Cara told him. "That woman is dangerous. I'm sure she's tangled up in this somehow."

"How did you know the Prelate was here?"

"I have my ways," she replied with an arched blond eyebrow. "I may be cooped up in here, but I'm not completely cut off from the outside world."

"Please don't worry, Cara. We can't lose you over something like this," he pleaded with her as he came to stand beside the bed. "I promise we'll get to the bottom of this one way or another. You just worry about yourself and your baby."

"I have to stick around here. You wouldn't know what to do without me," she rolled her eyes, shifting onto her back again.

Richard chuckled softly. As he turned to leave, Cara caught his hand in an unexpected gesture that caught him off guard. "It will be alright, Lord Rahl. You and Kahlan will survive this and come out even stronger in the end."

"I hope so," he softly murmured, squeezing her hand before quickly releasing it. "I'll check on you tomorrow."

"I'm not going anywhere," she grumbled, her heart constricting as she watched him leave.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Richard, I don't feel comfortable doing this. I think we should find another way. Let me see what else I can come up with."

"I need to know what happened that night, Nicci," Richard pleaded with her. "I can't keep living like this. It feels like everything is spiraling out of control and I don't know how to make it stop."

Nicci shook her head, her stomach churning at the thought. "We'll find another way to get to the truth, Richard, I promise you that."

"Please do it for me," he tried again. "I'm afraid of losing Kahlan because of this. I have to know exactly what I did that night."

"You won't lose Kahlan, Richard," Nicci pursed her lips in skepticism.

"You saw how upset she was last night after you told us what you found out from searching Deryn's mind," he reminded her, his frustration building. "This is killing her and me."

"If Kahlan had been spelled and slept with another man against her will, would you leave her? Would you stop loving her?" she suddenly asked.

Taken aback, Richard's throat suddenly went dry with the horrifying thought, his heart stuttering painfully in his chest. "No," he firmly replied, his jaw set. "It would be devastating, but I would never leave her. There is nothing she could ever do to make me stop loving her."

"Kahlan loves you just as much, Richard," Nicci tried to make him see. "She won't leave you over something that you had no knowledge of, no control over."

"I just can't stand the thought of being with someone other than Kahlan," he softly said. "I hurt her deeply and there's nothing I can do to repair it. I have to know what I did that night, Nicci. Either way, I have to remember."

Nicci appraised him for a long moment, his heartache evident in his handsome features. It pricked her heart to see him like this, to have to stand by and watch the man that she loved suffering.

She turned away from him, folding her arms against her chest as she tried to reconcile her feelings with what she needed to do. She didn't know how she would be able to probe the mind of the man that she had such deep feelings for.

It was different with Sister Deryn. She barely knew the woman. But Richard…he was something very different to her, meant so very much more to her in more ways than one.

"Why won't you do this for me, Nicci?" he asked, staring at her back.

Closing her eyes against the hurt that permeated his voice, she lowered her head as she gathered her thoughts. "Because I love you," she finally, softly said.

Richard stared at her in stunned silence. It wasn't the answer that he had been expecting. "I already know that, but what does that have to do with this?"

"With Sister Deryn, it was easy because I barely know her, because I wanted so badly to prove her wrong." Nicci finally turned to face him, knowing deep down he was going to win in the end. "But when I saw the images of you in bed with her…kissing her, making love to her…over and over again…"

Nicci's voice suddenly trailed off as she squeezed her eyes shut against the haunting memories that plagued her mind. She didn't think that she could bear to see that again. Not Richard…with Deryn…

"It was just difficult because I believed you…I still believe you, Richard. It's just that seeing what she remembers happening that night just somehow…I don't know how to explain it…"

"I was no longer the man that you thought I was," he finished for her with a sad knowing smile.

Nicci nodded sadly, hating herself for feeling this way. This wasn't his fault. He was not to blame for any of this and yet doubts still tickled the back of her brain, causing her to wonder what exactly happened that night.

"You suddenly weren't the same man that I have loved and respected more than any other person in this world."

"But I need to know if that was really me," he persisted, desperation eating away at him like a deadly virus set to devour him whole.

"I know, Richard," she relented. "That's why I'll do it for you."

"Thank you, Nicci," he replied with a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry if I let you down."

"This isn't your fault, Richard," she adamantly stated. "Whatever happened, it happened against your will. You cannot be blamed for that. You are still the man that I know you to be."

"And yet I feel so…guilty," he scowled in self-disgust. "I gave myself to another woman, Nicci. If that truly happened, it can never be undone."

"No, it can't," she softly said as she came to stand before him, the palm of her hand coming to rest against his cheek. "But no one could possibly think less of you for something that was beyond your control. We'll get to the bottom of this, Richard. We'll find out who's behind all of this and why."

Richard's eyes momentarily fell closed with the overwhelming grief that coursed through his veins. "I hope so because I don't know if I can stand to see the hurt reflecting in Kahlan's eyes every time that she looks at me."

XXX

"Close your eyes and try to remember that night before you left the Palace of the Prophets," Nicci instructed him as she placed her hands on either side of his head.

She drew a deep breath in an attempt to calm her already hammering heart. Richard already had such a profound effect on her without being this close to him or probing his private thoughts and memories. Being connected to him like this just made it that much harder for her to focus on what she had to do.

She was grateful that his eyes were closed. She could feel her cheeks beginning to grow warm with the anticipation of what she was possibly going to find buried there in the deepest recesses of his mind. She just hoped that she could clear all of this up for him once and for all, but she wasn't feeling very hopeful at the moment.

"Alright, what do you remember first about that evening before you left?"

Richard's brow immediately wrinkled as he focused his thoughts, taking him back over two and a half years ago. This was his only chance to clear his name and prove to Kahlan that he was telling her the truth.

"I met with Sister Deryn in her room for a lesson," he slowly replied as the distant memories gradually rose to the surface of his mind. "We sat on a wooden bench facing each other."

"Good," Nicci muttered as her magic flowed into her fingertips. "What else do you remember about that night?"

Richard could feel some of the tension slowly leaving his body as the warm tingle of Nicci's magic began to leak into his mind. Images started to become sharper, feelings so much more intense. It felt almost as if he was suddenly being swept back to the Palace of the Prophets. It made him internally shudder with the thought.

"I…I missed Kahlan…so much," he told her, sadness abruptly seeping into his words. "I couldn't focus on touching my Han because of it. Deryn…she kept trying to encourage me, but I was getting more and more frustrated."

Nicci suddenly grimaced, the intensity of his emotions from that memory crashing into her and drowning her in his dark loneliness and longing for the one he loved. It caused her to pause for a moment to regain her composure once more.

"Then what happened?" she whispered.

"We just sat and talked for a little bit," he said. "She asked me about Kahlan, what she was like."

Nicci relaxed with a little with the sudden warmth that permeated her as Richard talked about Kahlan. The purity of his love for her, the intensity of his feelings for his wife caused tears to pool in her eyes, envy to consume her heart. She wanted his love like that so desperately that it made her whole body ache with want.

"Talking about Kahlan helped some and yet at the same time, it just made me feel that much worse," he admitted. "So I told her that I was tired. I just wanted to go back to my room, to be alone. That was when I had started thinking about leaving the Palace of the Prophets."

Nicci watched as images drifted through his mind, memories of him getting up, Deryn walking him to her door. She felt relief flood her soul as she watched Richard leave the company of Sister Deryn, as he made his way down the hall to his own room.

They sat in silence for a long time as she continued to probe his memories, the only sound that of the sorceress's soft pulls for air as Nicci searched for anything that could help him. She felt a sense of relief and yet urgency as she continued to work, searching for something, anything that could help him.

XXX

Kahlan sat on the floor brushing Priya's hair as she got her girls ready for the day. She loved these routine morning rituals with her children, relishing each and every moment she got to spend with them. Today, though, it did little to lighten the crushing anguish that made her heart feel like nothing but a lifeless thing residing inside of her chest.

Priya wiggled and squirmed as her mother ran the bristles through her fine hair, not wanting to sit still any longer than she absolutely had to. Shaking her head, Kahlan smiled softly, reminded once again how much her youngest daughter was just like her father in almost every way.

She finally released her squirming daughter much to Priya's delight that the torture was finally over, quickly crawling her way to freedom. Turning her attention to Paige, she found herself still surprised at how different her twin daughters were, how still Paige sat as she patiently waited for her mother to finish the task.

Thoughts of her own father quickly pushed aside all others. Kahlan knew that she was going to have to talk to him. She couldn't bury her head in the sand or ignore the fact that her father was dying. She also couldn't turn her back on him when he needed her the most.

No matter how much had happened between the two of them, she couldn't betray who she was inside, who her mother had raised her to be.

She also was going to have to accept the possibility that her husband slept with Sister Deryn. Even though it was against his will, she still found herself dying on the inside, wanting to crawl inside a hole and hide from the pain.

She knew deep down that none of this was his fault, that he was the victim in this. And he needed her right now. To her shame, she knew that she hadn't been there for him the way that he truly needed.

She felt guilty for reacting the way that she had last night. No matter how much she had tried to prepare herself for the worst, it still hadn't been enough. When Nicci had revealed what she had discovered, Kahlan had felt as if her whole world had just fallen apart right before her eyes.

It was special to her knowing that neither of them had ever been with another. And even if Richard had, she would never have loved him any less. The fact that he belonged to her, her name was written forever on his heart was all that she really needed.

Why then was she so devastated by it all?

It wasn't like they had been married at the time, no official commitments made to one another. All they'd had back then was dreams of something that she had never known could become a reality despite Richard's resolute belief they would be together someday.

Kahlan suddenly found herself growing anxious to find her husband as she slipped Paige's dress over her head. She had been disappointed when she had woken this morning to find that he was already gone. She needed to talk to him, make him see how much she loved him despite everything.

Just then, Katrina entered the girls' room with Aiden in her arms. Kahlan smiled at the site of her son cradled in the young woman's arms. He looked so much like his father that it warmed her heart with so much pride. It also reminded her that her son had a brother who looked just like him. If they had been the same age, they could have been twins.

Feeling a sudden small hand on her face, Kahlan turned to look into Paige's warm chocolate eyes, a curious expression on her eldest daughter's face.

"Mama?" Paige babbled with a tilt of her head as if sensing her mother's heartache.

Stunned by her first word, a huge smile broke across the Mother Confessor's face. "Paige, you said my name," Kahlan grinned with pride as she gathered her little girl up into her arms.

"Mama?" Paige repeated as she pulled back to affectionately touch her mother's face again in concern.

"Mama is alright, my sweet baby girl," Kahlan gently reassured her, still stunned by her daughter's ability to sense things. "Everything is going to be just fine. I promise."

As if understanding, Paige smiled at her mother causing tears to prick Kahlan's eyes. She drew a deep breath, collecting herself before kissing her daughter. Reaching over, she kissed Priya as well before getting to her feet.

"Mama will be back, girls." Walking over to Katrina, Kahlan placed a gentle hand on Aiden's head. "And you too, my little prince."

"It's going to be alright, Lady Kahlan," Katrina told her. "Lord Rahl is a very honorable man. He loves you deeply. I just know that you'll get through this."

"Thank you, Katrina," the Mother Confessor nodded. "I just hope this all gets settled soon so we can get on with lives once and for all."

XXX

Making his way down the corridor, Richard could no longer control the anger and frustration brewing inside of him. Nicci had found nothing in his memories from that night, nothing at all that could help him. He felt as if they had just hit another wall, an ever-growing insurmountable mountain that refused to budge.

It was Deryn's word against his, but she had Michael as her greatest proof. And it was beyond impossible to refute a child who looked just like him.

He had wanted so desperately to be able to return to Kahlan with some sort of evidence of his faithfulness to her, something that Nicci could confirm for him in his memories, but she had found nothing that could help him.

Turning the corner, Richard glanced past the staff and the soldiers patrolling the Palace, his raptor gaze immediately locking on the Mother Confessor making her way towards him. Her white dress clung to her every perfect curve, every part of her that he loved to kiss, to touch. There was no one in this world who could ever wear that dress like she could.

He watched as the anxious expression that was fixed on her beautiful face suddenly softened, her eyes brightening at the site of him. Her special smile formed on her lips making his pulse immediately begin to race.

Spirits what she did to him by doing almost nothing at all.

Her sapphire gaze grew warmer, darker the closer he got to her, never leaving his face for even a flicker of a moment as she quickened her pace, winding her way past people to get to him.

"Richard…" she softly breathed as she came to a stop before him.

Silently gazing into her eyes, he gently cupped the side of her face before his hand slid up to hook her hair behind her ear. Taking her by the hand, he quickly looked around before pulling her from the crowded corridor into an empty room nearby and closing the door.

"Kahlan, I'm…" he began as he turned to face her.

"Richard, I'm so sorry," she murmured before her lips collided into his, her body suddenly pinning him back against the door with a soft thud.

Tilting his head, Richard moaned into her mouth as her tongue began to caress his. His large hands quickly found her slender waist, gripping her tightly and holding her firmly against him.

"I'm sorry, Richard," she whispered again against his lips between exerted pulls for air. "None of this is your fault."

"It's alright, Kahlan," he softly panted, dipping his head and capturing her lips again as he kissed her with equal urgency.

Giving herself over to him, Kahlan pressed herself more fully against him, wanting so desperately to crawl inside of him, to share one breath, one heartbeat with him. She could never get enough of him. He was hers, always would be and nothing was ever going to change that.

Pulling back, she bit her bottom lip, resting her forehead against his and closing her eyes in an effort to regain control over her rising need for him.

"No, it's not alright," Kahlan scowled. "I was just so upset last night. I thought that I could handle it if you had truly slept with her, but when Nicci…I just…"

Richard's eyes suddenly grew wet with tears of regret. "Kahlan, I never would've done it had I known," he choked out. "I would give anything in this world to change that night. I have loved you and only you since the day I met you. I don't ever want to lose you."

"I know," she whispered, her hands finding his face. "You won't lose me."

"No, you don't know, Kahlan," he bitterly replied, disengaging himself from her intimate embrace. Putting a little distance between them, he ran his hands back through his hair in a futile attempt to quell the need for her that raged through his veins. "It's eating me alive inside to think that I gave myself to a woman who wasn't you, that I shared myself with her, hurt you like this."

"I love you…no matter what," Kahlan firmly told him, making her way to him. "I married you because I wanted to spend my life with you. That means the good and the bad, the highs and the lows. Whatever happens, I want to go through this life hand in hand with you, Richard. I've wanted that since the day that we met."

Raising his head, Richard looked into her eyes, overwhelmed by the love that he saw permeating there in those bright blue depths. It took his breath away, causing him to suddenly be at a loss for words.

Kahlan took his hand in hers, interlocking their fingers. "We're one, Richard. You can't lose what is already a part of you."

Richard abruptly pulled her to him, kissing her breathless and wishing that they were alone in their suite at that moment. He didn't know what he had ever done to deserve her, but he swore to himself he would do whatever it took to keep her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sister Deryn sat down at the dressing table in her suite with an aggravated huff, wanting to check her appearance in the mirror one more time. She was determined to talk to Richard today and she wanted to make sure that she looked her absolute best for him.

She had been cooped up inside this suite since she had arrived, practically held hostage like some filthy criminal when in reality she was the mother of the Lord Rahl's son. She should be treated with much more respect than she'd been shown so far.

If Kahlan hadn't been here, she would have never been left all alone in this suite like she was a nobody. She'd have been welcomed back into Richard's arms and his bed the moment that he had seen her instead of isolated like this.

She sat back in the chair, closing her eyes and imagining for the thousandth time what it was like being with him again, tasting his kisses and experiencing heights of pleasure. She tried to remember that passionate night, to remember the feel the fire behind his touch. She softly sighed at the memory of his hands so strong and urgent as he had touched her, the feel of his lips so hungry against hers.

She felt herself flush with the image of his powerful form moving over her, so prefect and taking her with a strength she had never known. She remembered every curve of his flawless body, his muscles flexing with his repetitive movements.

She wondered if he had ever imagined that she was with him when he was with Kahlan, relived that night with Kahlan all the while wishing it was she that was with him. The thought brought a momentary wistful smile to her lips, temporarily washing away her sulking mood.

She didn't think that she had ever wanted anything more than she wanted Richard Rahl, wanted to be his wife, his lover, his everything.

But she wasn't. Kahlan Rahl was all that, but not for long if she had her way. And she would.

Deryn wondered what Richard and his friends were going to come up with next to test the fact that she had made love with him and that Michael was his son. She couldn't possibly imagine what they could come to her with now. Everything that they had tried so far had only proven what she already knew to be true. The Prelate's arrival was only going to help her get Richard back.

But why couldn't Richard just accept this, admit what they had shared that night?

She growled in angry frustration, trying desperately to figure out why he didn't want to acknowledge being with her. Maybe he truly didn't remember making love with her that night. Whatever the reason, she was not going to be the compliant lover anymore. She'd been more than patient, more than willing to go along with whatever Richard had wanted or needed in order to help him accept the truth.

Now, though, she was going to put her foot down. She was going to do whatever it took to get Richard back, do whatever was necessary to remove Kahlan from her path to getting what she wanted.

With a sudden renewed sense of purpose, Deryn got up to get Michael ready for the day. He was going to know once and for all who his father was and what his future held. She would make sure of it one way or another.

She was beyond fed up with these ridiculous games. Richard was just going to have to accept the fact that she and Michael were a part of his life now and there was nothing that he could do or say to change that fact.

Opening the door to Michael's room, Deryn poked her head inside to find him still sleeping, her brow knitting with sudden concern. It wasn't like him to sleep this late.

With a frown, Deryn made her way to him, kneeling beside the bed. "Michael, it's time to get up. You're going to see your father today," she promised him, hope in her voice.

She gently laid her hand on his head, lightly ruffling his hair. She was suddenly struck by how warm he was to her touch. "Michael," she called his name again, worry abruptly invading the resolve she'd just been hanging onto.

She pulled back the blankets to her son's dismay. Michael groaned in protest as he rolled over to face her, burying his head even further into the pillow.

"Michael, sweetheart," she tried again. "Do you feel alright?"

Michael whimpered softly, his face crinkling in response. She placed a hand on his forehead, her brow creasing with immediate worry. He was burning up, his cheeks flushed red.

"Mama," he mumbled as he peered up at her through his long eyelashes.

"It's going to be alright, Michael," she soothed, kissing his forehead. "I'm going to get your father."

XXX

Zedd sank back with a sigh as he appraised Frederick for a moment, his mind trying to process what he had just discovered. He lightly stroked his chin in thought as he tried to decide on the best option to save Kahlan's father.

"What do you think, Zedd?" Kahlan asked.

The First Wizard turned to look at his granddaughter standing close at his side, worry deeply etched in her face. He wanted more than anything to be able to tell her that he could cure her father, that he knew exactly what they needed and where they needed to find it.

Unfortunately, this was going to be far more difficult than just a flick of a magical wrist or a clever spell.

"What kind of a healer did you see in Ravenhill?" Zedd finally asked, turning his attention back towards Frederick.

"I don't know," Frederick shrugged. "He was just the town healer, a young man who had been there since before I had arrived there."

"Well, he was both right and wrong, I'm afraid," Zedd informed them.

"What do you mean he was both right and wrong?" Kahlan asked, her stomach churning and roiling with every passing moment.

"He was correct that you do have a rare blood illness that will end your life," Zedd tried to explain. "However, he was wrong about there not being a cure."

Frederick sat up straighter in his chair, taken aback by the sudden revelation. "You mean there's a chance that I'm not going to die?"

"I wish it were that easy," Zedd slowly shook his head. "But I'm afraid that it's not."

Kahlan placed a hand on the old Wizard's shoulder. "Zedd, what do we need to do to save him?"

Releasing a deep breath, Zedd crossed his arms over his chest as he appraised Frederick. "Are you up for a trip?"

"I will do whatever it takes," Frederick quickly replied, hope suddenly taking root in his heart.

Kahlan came to stand by her father, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Where do we have to go?"

Frederick swallowed past the sudden lump that made it hard to breathe. His daughter was willing to help him despite everything. He tentatively reached up, placing his hand on top of hers. He wrapped his fingers around hers, touched when she didn't pull away from him.

"Lo'Gaire Mountains," the Wizard announced.

"You mean in southern D'Hara?" Kahlan gasped in shock.

Zedd nodded his head. "That's the one."

"But that's almost to the Old World," she countered.

"I know, but that's where we need to go to get the help that he needs."

"Who is there?"

"An old Wizard by the name of Caelinus lives up there in those mountains. He lived at the Keep for a time while I was there. He dabbled in spell forms, but his true passion was potions and healing. I have no doubt in my mind that if there's a cure for this, he'll know it."

"Is he even still alive?" Kahlan quizzed him. "For all we know, he could be dead by now."

"I don't know that for certain, but I believe he is. It's still out best chance right now," he regretfully informed them.

"Are you positive this is the only way?" she asked as she felt her father's hand tightening his hold on her, providing the comfort that she needed at that moment.

"I'll do it," Frederick firmly stated, lifting his chin with resolve. "I'll do whatever I have to."

Kahlan cringed at the thought of having to leave her children right now, to leave Richard with everything that was happening, but she had to do everything she could to save her father. "How soon do we have to leave?"

"The sooner the better," Zedd grimly replied, standing to his feet. "We don't have time to lose. Frederick, your illness is fairly advanced. I'm surprised you haven't been having more outward signs of your condition."

"The healer in Ravenhill gave me this to take," he replied, retrieving a small bottle from his vest pocket. "It's been surprisingly helpful with the fatigue and weakness I've been experiencing so far."

Kahlan silently cursed herself for not picking up on her father's condition. She should have realized that something was wrong with him. He was thinner since the last time that she had seen him, his face a little more gaunt, but she hadn't thought much about it. She had assumed that he'd just been busy making a new life for himself, hadn't had time to eat like he should have been.

"Are you going to be able to make the trip?" Kahlan asked, slipping free from his hold on her hand. "It's going to be a long journey. Those mountains are treacherous."

"I'm not on my deathbed yet," he scoffed at her with a chuckle. "Besides, it'll get me out of your hair for a while."

"I'm going too," she insisted, her hands finding her hips.

"Kahlan, I can't ask you to go along," Frederick frowned as he stood to his feet. "You need to stay here with Richard and your children."

Watching father and daughter face off, Zedd knew that this was going to turn into a huge argument if he didn't interject his opinion soon. "I'm afraid I'm with Frederick on this one, Kahlan. I think you need to stay here at the Palace with Richard. He needs you now."

"Richard will understand that I need to go with you," Kahlan replied. "Besides, it'll only be for a couple of weeks or so."

"Kahlan, it's still winter," Zedd warned her. "It's going to be even colder up in those mountains. Besides, do you really want to leave Richard with that insane Sister of the Light living here with her son?"

"Nicci can handle Deryn and the Prelate."

Kahlan drew a deep breath as she thought about what they were telling her. She didn't like the idea of the two of them traipsing through D'Hara alone on their way towards the Old World, but she also knew that they didn't have much of a choice now.

She really didn't feel as though she could leave Richard and especially Cara with all that she was going through with the baby. She looked long and hard at Zedd before meeting her father's probing gaze.

"Fine," she firmly relented. "But I still don't like the idea of the two of you going off by yourselves like this."

"I didn't for one moment believe that you would, my dear," Zedd grinned in response. "Alright…we should leave in the morning then if at all possible."

"I'll be ready," Frederick reassured him with a nod before Zedd turned to leave. "Thank you, Zedd."

"My pleasure," Zedd smiled. "That's family does for each other."

"That's what I hear," Frederick murmured more to himself than anyone else.

Kahlan folded her arms against her chest, suddenly feeling very vulnerable standing here alone with her father in his suite. She didn't like completely opening herself up to him just yet and at the same time, she found that she couldn't help herself.

Sensing his daughter's worry, Frederick came to stand before her. "I promise we'll return as soon as we can."

"I still feel that I need to go with you."

"You are needed here, Kahlan," he reminded her. "Richard needs his wife, your children need their mother, and Cara needs her friend. And then there's the whole territory too that's depending on their Lady Rahl."

The corners of Kahlan's mouth curved up despite herself. "And doesn't my father need his daughter?"

"Always, Kahlan," he replied. "That's why I came back here in the first place. I need my daughter not because of some scheme or just to save my life, but to complete it. My life was so very empty without you in it."

Kahlan felt the warm rush of tears returning to her eyes, but she quickly batted them away. "I'm glad that you did," she softly admitted.

"Me too," he smiled. "I have grandchildren that I need to watch grow up and a son-in-law that I'd like to get to know."

"I'd like that."

Frederick watched as his daughter turned and left his suite, his heart suddenly overflowing with hope that he had long since lost. For the first time in his life, his future was starting to look brighter than it ever had before.

XXX

"You don't have to stay here with me, you know."

"I know, but I want to," Garren told her as he adjusted the blanket over her.

Cara huffed in annoyance. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was being fussed over. "Don't you have duties to see to?"

"Don't you want me here?" he chuckled.

"Yes, but it just makes me feel like I'm keeping you from your responsibilities," she lied.

"My duties are fine," he reassured her. "Besides, you're my number one priority."

"So you're my babysitter today?"

"Don't think of it as a babysitter," he replied. "Think of it as keeping you company so you don't get bored and lose your mind."

"The only thing that it's going to cause me to lose my mind is you and the others not telling me everything that is going on," she told him.

"There's nothing going on that you don't already know about," he lied.

"I wish everyone would stop tiptoeing around me and trying to protect me. I'm not going to explode and I'm not going to lose this baby," she grumbled.

"What makes you think that something more is going on?"

"Lord Rahl looked terrible when he stopped by here last night," she informed him. "He told me that Nicci found memories confirming that he slept with Sister Deryn, but he was holding something else back."

"Richard and Kahlan are both struggling with this whole ridiculous situation with Sister Deryn," he said as he plopped down in the chair beside the bed. "You can hardly blame them for being upset."

Cara shifted on her side to face her husband, rubbing her belly as she settled into her new position. "I don't, but the more everyone tries to protect me from the truth, the worse that I imagine that it really is."

Garren stared at her for a long moment, trying to decide just how much he could safely tell her without adding to her stress. He knew she would get her way in the end.

"Alright, we'll make a deal."

Her green eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion. "What kind of deal?"

"If I tell you what's going on, you have to promise me you won't get upset and you won't lie here worrying about everything."

"I promise," she smiled seductively, trying to win him over.

Garren frowned at her smile, knowing that this was probably a mistake, but he also knew that withholding information was not good for her either. She'd just get herself more worked up over imagined things. Not to mention, he hated lying to her.

"Kahlan's father is dying. They think that he only has two months to live."

"Two months!" she exclaimed. "Is that the only reason he came here? Because he has a short time to live?"

"Not the only reason," he replied. "I think that he truly wanted to make things right with Kahlan, but I don't know if she still sees it that way or not. I think she's afraid it's just some ploy of his to try and get something from her."

"She should just confess him and Deryn and be done with the whole mess," she spat out.

"Now, Cara," Garren cautioned, leaning forward in his chair and capturing her hand in his. "You promised me that you wouldn't get yourself all worked up about this."

"I just wish there was something I could do to help," she admitted. "I feel so helpless stuck in bed like this."

"You're not helpless," he insisted. "You're taking care of yourself and our baby. That is what's most important right now."

"I know," she murmured, watching his thumb brush back and forth over the back of her hand. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to make it eight weeks in this bed until the baby is born."

"You can, Cara," he adamantly told her, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know you. You are so strong and stubborn. You can do anything you put your mind too. Besides, I'm going to be right here with you every step of the way. I'm not going to leave you here to struggle through this all alone and neither will the others."

Cara smiled softly at him. "I know," she sighed. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're not going to have to find out so you shouldn't be worrying about it," he said as he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Now, rest and I'll make you some more of Zedd's tea."

Cara closed her eyes as she attempted to keep the anger inside at bay, but it was difficult knowing what her friends were going through outside of these walls that held her hostage. The baby suddenly kicked as if in response to her beleaguered thoughts, reminding her again of the importance of staying calm right now.

She knew that getting herself worked up wasn't going to help anyone, but it was all that she knew. She was going to have to learn how to handle things now without being able to use her agiel or her skills as a warrior. She was going to have act like a normal human being for once.

She groaned at the thought as she fought the overwhelming urge to just grab her agiels and make a run for the door before Garren returned.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"What's going on?"

Richard turned to see Sister Nicci rushing down the hallway in an effort to catch up with him. "I don't know for sure," he replied. "Ian only said that Sister Deryn needed me to come at once, something about Michael being sick. I thought that maybe you should come too just in case."

"Do you think it's a trick?"

"I'm not certain," he grimly shook his head. "If it is, then I'm done with all of this. Deryn and her son will be escorted back to the Palace of the Prophets at once. I've had enough of all of these games."

The finality in his voice spoke volumes about his current state of mind, the underlying anger making her internally shudder. "You'll never learn the truth of what happened that night if you do that."

"I know," he conceded. "But I just can't afford to waste any more of my time or energy on this. I have two territories that I'm trying to unite right now and a wife and family that needs me. That is what is most important to me and needs my attention the most."

"So you're alright with not knowing the truth, with everyone thinking the worst of you?" she pressed a little further, quickening her pace to keep up with his longer, determined strides. "I know that has to upset you."

"I can't control what everyone thinks of me, Nicci," he replied, coming to an abrupt stop as he turned to face her. "I love Kahlan with all that I am. What I feel for her goes far beyond the boundaries of love so I know that whatever happened that night was against my will and without my knowledge. As far as I'm concerned, I was used for some unknown reason that we have yet to discover."

"Don't you think that we should try to get to the bottom of this and find out what that reason is? There could be something very dangerous going on behind this whole ruse, some threat that we haven't even begun to consider yet."

Richard drew a ragged breath, his fingers lightly circling the cool steel of the hilt of the powerful weapon that hung at his hip, his fingertips brushing over the words TRUTH that stood out so clearly. It was so ironic to him. It was the one thing that was escaping him right now.

"I have thought about that, Nicci, but that danger, that threat will still linger in the shadows and around every corner that life takes us no matter what I do. We can never escape it, not with the titles that we hold.

"I'm not ignoring the possibility of more danger coming by sending her away, but at the same time, there are other problems that I have to deal with right now."

Nicci's eyes immediately narrowed with his words. "What's going on? Has something else happened?"

"I just received word this morning that two regions in the southern part of the Midlands are creating quite a lot of trouble over my plans to form the D'Haran Empire. If things keep escalating, I may be forced to go there and deal with it directly to keep a war from breaking out."

"I didn't know," she murmured, suddenly noticing the worry that briefly passed across his face.

"And then there's the problem of finding a way to save Kahlan's father," he sighed heavily. "There are far more important matters that I have to deal with than some foolish claim or some presumed plot against me."

Nicci studied him for a moment, his inner struggle so evident in his features. "And you're fine with allowing Sister Deryn to raise your son, to mold him and his future?"

"He may have my blood flowing through his veins, but that is not my child," he firmly stated, his chest tightening. "I had no say in his creation."

He felt sorry for the little boy who had no idea that he was in the very center of this chaotic storm, who was just a pawn in some sadistic plan to get to him. At the same time, he couldn't be distracted right now by this interference. He had other trouble brewing that he had a dreadful feeling was set to explode soon if he didn't do something about it.

"And neither did he, Richard. He carries your powerful magic inside of him," Nicci pressed further. "If he falls into the wrong hands…a Sister of the Dark…Richard, the possibilities of what could potentially happen are inconceivable. He could be trained to be an agent of the Keeper. What will you do then? Fight your own son?"

"Every time I look at him, all I can see is the hurt and the pain that his birth has created," Richard bit out, clenching his jaw. "All I see is how someone decided in their so-called infinite wisdom to tamper with my life, to steal something from me in order to bring this little boy into the world.

"I'm not turning my back on this little boy or the situation, but I just can't keep giving it all of my attention either."

"I know that you're angry and feel used, Richard," she affirmed. "You have every right to feel that way. I just want you to think long and hard before you just send him away. It could end up causing more trouble in the end if he is taken away from his father, leaves the safety of the People's Palace."

Raking his fingers back through his hair, Richard knew deep down that Nicci was right, but how could he possibly ask Kahlan to help him raise a son who wasn't hers, that wasn't even his by choice? And even worse, what would he do with Sister Deryn?

Looking down, he suddenly realized that he had a death-grip on the hilt of his sword, the letters pressing painfully into the palm of his hand. He carefully unwrapped his fingers, his hand aching. He abruptly turned away from her, continuing to make his way to Deryn's guest quarters.

Watching him swiftly walk away, Nicci hurried to catch up with him, knowing that she had gotten through to him at least for the moment. She couldn't begin to imagine how hard this was to accept and she couldn't blame him for wanting to send them away, but he needed to look at the bigger picture, the future consequences of that decision.

Michael possessed great power that would need to be dealt with in time. He would need a great deal of training and guidance from the only one who could truly train him – his father. No one could guarantee what sort of training he would receive once he was away from the People's Palace.

There was also the very real possibility of Michael hating Richard someday for sending him away. Nicci knew firsthand how bitterness and resentment could distort a person's thinking, warping the mind and hardening the heart. She shuddered to think of what the future held if that happened.

Knocking on the door to the guest suite, Richard was startled when the door suddenly flung open, Deryn running straight into his arms and nearly knocking him backwards. She buried her face in his chest as she cried, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, alarmed by her reaction to his appearance.

"Oh, Richard…" she sobbed, her voice muffled as she tightly fisted his tunic. "It's…it's our son. Michael's so sick. I'm scared, Richard."

Disengaging himself from her frantic hold on him, Richard pushed past her to get to Michael's room, Nicci and Deryn following closely behind him. Pushing the door open, the Seeker found the little boy huddled beneath the covers, his chestnut head peeking out the top.

The room was dimly lit, the only light coming from a couple of candles resting on the bedside table. The curtains were drawn tight, allowing little daylight from outside to filter in.

Richard felt as if he was walking into some sort of tomb as he cautiously made his way to the boy's bed, an aura of death hanging thick in the air. He was almost afraid to breathe for fear of sending the poor child directly into the waiting arms of the Keeper himself.

Kneeling beside the bed, Richard tentatively reached out his hand, lightly resting it on the boy's forehead. "Michael," he softly called his name, not wanting to startle him. "It's Richard. I came to see how you were doing."

Michael whimpered softly, frowning in response. He opened his eyes to look at the Seeker, recognition filling the chocolate orbs, a faint smile touching his lips. Richard pulled his hand away, concerned about how warm he was to the touch. This was not the same little boy he had seen just the other day.

Richard glanced up to see Nicci and Deryn coming to stand on the other side of the bed. Deryn's face was filled with fear, her eyes red from crying. It pricked his heart. This was no trick. This was real and it obviously terrified the Sister of the Light to think what could be wrong with her son.

"When did this start?"

"Just this morning," she choked out, tears still trailing down her cheeks. "I came in to get him up and I found him like this. He was completely fine last night. I don't understand what could be wrong with him. What's wrong with our son, Richard?"

Ignoring her, Richard shifted his attention to Nicci, the sorceress practically reading his mind. She immediately leaned over, spreading her hands out and holding them above his little body. She closed her eyes as she focused her magic on finding the source of the illness so she could banish it.

She could feel Sister Deryn growing more panic-stricken with every passing moment, the soft sounds of her weeping filling her ears and making it more difficult to concentrate. She finally pulled back, releasing the breath that she didn't realize that she had been holding.

"What is it? What's wrong with Michael?" Deryn demanded, anxiously grabbing hold of Nicci's arm.

"I'm not sure," she murmured, her forehead creased in confusion.

XXX

"What did you find?" Zedd asked.

"I don't know for certain, but it seems to me as if it's somehow related to his magic in some way," Nicci repeated.

"How is that possible?" Richard asked.

"I don't know," Nicci sighed, feeling at a loss herself. "It's unlike anything that I've ever seen before. It may just be a simple virus, but something seems to be attacking that little boy's system. You should see it for yourself, Zedd."

"I intend to," he grumbled. "We have to get this dealt with sooner than later. Frederick and I are hoping to leave in the morning to go to the Lo'Gaire Mountains."

"Wait…what?" Richard said, his eyes immediately narrowing in suspicion. "Kahlan's not going is she?"

"Oh believe me she tried, but Frederick and I managed to talk her out of it," Zedd reassured him. "There's an old wizard by the name of Caelinus who lives there. I think that he can help Kahlan's father. Right now, he's our only and best hope I'm afraid."

"We had better come up with something for Michael soon then," Nicci interjected.

"I agree," the old Wizard grimly replied. "Frederick is already on borrowed time. I don't want to postpone leaving any longer than we absolutely have to, but we'll stay for a couple more days if necessary to find out the cause of Michael's sudden illness."

"Is there anything we can do for Michael in the meantime until we can figure out what is causing this?" the Seeker asked.

"Let me take a look at him and see what I can find out," Zedd reassured him, placing a comforting hand on his grandson's shoulder. "I'm sure it's nothing but some pesky virus. Little boys always tend to pick things like that up what with all the trouble they get themselves into."

"I'm going to talk to the Prelate to see if I can find anything more out from her," Nicci said. "I know her; she's hiding something. There has to be more to all of this than what she's telling us."

XXX

Watching Zedd as he worked to discover the cause of Michael's illness, Richard's couldn't keep his thoughts from wondering. While concerned about Michael, he couldn't help the uneasy feeling that had settled over him since learning that his grandfather and Frederick would be leaving soon.

Even though they had managed to talk Kahlan out of going, it didn't mean that it was settled once and for all. He knew Kahlan, knew that it would eat away at her if she didn't go with them. He needed to talk to her right away, make sure that she was alright.

He knew that despite talking to her, the reassuring kisses they had shared, things between them were still a little tense. He could feel it whenever he was with her, see it in her eyes. They were both having a great deal of difficulty trying to handle what he had done, come to terms with the consequences, but it was hard.

Could she truly accept this child into their lives, Deryn into their home if necessary?

He watched as his grandfather's wiry white eyebrows furrowed, knitting together in deep concentration as he searched the little boy's body for a cause. Michael lay still as Zedd worked, his cheeks flushed red with fever. His hair was damp and clung to his brow.

Deryn knelt on the other side of the bed holding her son's hand. Tears still sporadically trickled down her cheeks as she silently prayed to the good spirits to protect him. Despite everything, it broke Richard's heart to see them suffering like this.

Zedd slowly sank back on his heels, his brow still wrinkled in thought. He laid a gentle hand on the boy's forehead causing Michael's eyes to fall shut. He seemed to relax under the Wizard's touch, falling into a deep fitful sleep.

"He should sleep well now," he softly told Deryn as he stood to his feet.

"What is it?" she whimpered. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure, but something is definitely wrong," he frowned. "I need to talk to Nicci again and consult my books. I'll be back to check on him in a little while."

Deryn numbly nodded her head, her eyes focused on her sleeping son. Richard placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before turning and leaving with his grandfather. Leaving the suite, the Seeker stopped Zedd in the corridor.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Richard asked him. He could tell that Zedd was holding something back.

Zedd released a heavy sigh before finally responding. "I have a couple of ideas, but I don't want to go into it right now until I've had a chance to check some things. I think Nicci may be right, though. Something is attacking that boy's system, possibly his magic."

"The magic he inherited from me?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," the old Wizard grimly replied.

"Richard…"

The Seeker turned to find Kahlan walking towards them, worry veiling her face. Nicci must have told her about Michael's sudden condition.

"I'll let you know as soon as I know something," Zedd told him before turning to leave. "I need to go check on my other patient as well. I'm sure Cara is crawling out of her skin by now."

"Is Michael alright?" Kahlan asked as she approached him.

"He's sick, but we don't know what it is yet. Nicci and Zedd are seeing what they can do to help him."

"I'm so sorry, Richard."

"I'm sure that he'll be alright," he attempted to reassure her despite the uneasiness he felt. "Zedd told me that he and Frederick were leaving soon. You're not going with them?"

Kahlan saw fear suddenly cloud his chestnut eyes, mingling with the worry that already permeated them. "How can I let Zedd and my father go off by themselves into the mountains alone?" she asked without really answering his question. "What kind of daughter am I?"

Richard could see her inner struggle playing out across her beautiful face. He could see how much it was tearing her apart inside. "You are still a daughter who loves her father, Kahlan," he told her. "Going or not going doesn't change that fact. Besides, Zedd is a Wizard of the First Order. I'm sure he can handle anything that comes their way."

"I know," she murmured. "I just feel like I'm abandoning him when he needs me the most. What if his health declines along the way? What then?"

Richard took a step towards her, his dark brown orbs locked on her. "Kahlan, if you want to go with them, I'll understand," he evenly said, doing his best to keep his own emotions in check. "Katrina can help me take care of the children and Nicci can help with things here around the Palace."

Kahlan stared into his eyes, her heart suddenly faltering with the overwhelming love that she felt for this man. He was putting his own needs, his own desires and wishes aside for her, willing to let her go if that was what she needed to do.

"Thank you, Richard," she softly replied, her special smile finding her lips. "I love you so much."

"Forever, Kahlan," he replied.

She abruptly drew near him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. She inhaled his scent as well as absorbing his strength. She knew that she needed to stay here, but at the same time she felt terrible for not helping her father.

Richard's body automatically responded to hers, melting into her embrace and drawing her flush against him. This was where she was supposed to be, here with him. Always with him.

"I'm so sorry, Kahlan," he murmured into her hair. "I know how hard this is for you especially with everything that is going on."

"It's not your fault," she confirmed. "Let's just get all of this resolved so we can move on with our lives."

"So you're staying?" he tentatively asked, hoping against hope.

"I can't leave you or our children right now, not with all the chaos surrounding us," she told him. "Not to mention, Garren and Cara need us too."

"You know I would go with Zedd and Frederick if I could to help save your father, but I'm needed here for now. I have to find out what's going on with this new trouble brewing in the Midlands. I can't let a war break out."

"I know," she admitted, momentarily closing her eyes with the thought of the possible threat of war. "We're both needed here."

Kissing her, Richard pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against him. He felt an overwhelming sense of relief knowing that Kahlan wasn't going anywhere. At the same time, he still had a terrible feeling that he couldn't shake that something more disturbing was still lingering in the darkness waiting for them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Entering the Prelate's greeting room, Nicci felt as if she was suddenly being carried away, swept back in time to her days as a simple novice at the Palace of the Prophets. It felt like she'd been summoned to the Prelate's office instead of coming to see if she could get some much needed answers from her for once.

Nicci found Ann sitting at a desk in the corner of the small room writing in what she presumed was a journey book. Looking up, Ann sat back in her chair, closing the book and laying it aside.

"Nicci," she warmly greeted her. "I'm so glad that you came for a visit. It's been far too long."

"It has," Nicci agreed with a small guarded smile as she stood awkwardly in the middle of the sitting room, memories of the last time she had seen the Prelate before she had escaped the Palace flooding her mind.

Ann quickly got up from the desk, making her way towards the sorceress. "Come...have a seat with me," she directed her to the chairs cozily situated by the fireplace.

Nicci obediently followed the Prelate to the chairs, sitting down and folding her hands in her lap. She felt more like a student in the presence of her former mentor instead of the most powerful sorceress in all three territories as well as the Old World.

Looking up from her folded hands, she found the Prelate studying her, an inquisitive look in her eyes.

"I must admit that I was quite surprised when I first learned of your decision to leave the service of the Keeper in order to help aid the side of the Seeker."

"Spend a little time with Richard Rahl and you find yourself changing your way of thinking about a great many things," Nicci thoughtfully replied.

The Prelate suddenly smiled, the wizened lines around her eyes deepening with sudden realization. "You've fallen in love with him," she commented.

Nicci did her best to keep the warm blush of embarrassment from reaching her cheeks, but she knew that she had failed miserably. "He is a very honorable man with a good heart. His steadfast love for life is very contagious."

"Yes, indeed," Ann nodded with a knowing smile on her lips. "I'm sure it is. It's too bad for you that his heart already belongs to someone else."

"Things are as they were meant to be. I only want him to be happy and Kahlan makes him happy. That is more than enough for me."

"Still, you must wish that it was you instead of the Mother Confessor that he lies next to at night," Ann prodded her a little further.

"I didn't come here to discuss my life or Richard with you," Nicci sharply replied, the air suddenly turning icy.

She didn't feel comfortable discussing her feelings for Richard with the Prelate. She didn't know for certain whether she could truly be trusted just yet. Even though they'd always had their differences when Nicci was at the Palace of the Prophets, she'd always liked Ann as a person, held a certain measure of respect for her.

She just didn't know for certain how deeply the Prelate was involved in whatever happened to Richard that resulted in this child being born. She had a nagging feeling her involvement was fairly deep, but she didn't know how they were going to be able to prove it.

"I'm sure that you didn't come here to reminisce about old times or to inquire about the other Sisters at the Palace," Ann calmly said, the pleasantry beginning to slip from her voice as she smoothed a hand over the skirt of her dress.

"I want to know how much you know about what happened that night between Richard and Sister Deryn."

"I already told Zedd everything that I know about it," Ann coyly replied, shifting in her seat but never taking her eyes off of the dark sorceress sitting across from her.

"I want to hear it from you."

Ann sighed heavily in thought before finally responding. "I was up early that morning, before dawn," she began. "I looked down the corridor I was passing when I saw Richard leaving Sister Deryn's room. He was pulling his shirt on over his head as he closed the door behind him. I believe it is quite obvious what happened between the two of them, wouldn't you say?"

"You know as well as I do that nothing is ever as it seems especially at the Palace of the Prophets," Nicci pointed out, remembering all the things that had gone on there with the Sisters of the Dark beneath the Prelate's notice.

Ann chuckled softly at Nicci's words, shaking her head incredulously. "So Michael is just a creation of our imagination then? Nicci, it's quite obvious what went on that night between Deryn and Richard. Richard is just too stubborn to admit it. He's afraid of losing his precious Kahlan over it."

"Richard has no memory of that night," Nicci informed her, folding her arms against her chest. "I searched his mind. There are no memories of a night spent with Sister Deryn. I think that alone proves that something suspicious happened that night. Why does Deryn have such vivid memories of a passionate night that Richard has no memories of whatsoever?"

"Of course you would defend the Seeker no matter what anyone said," Ann frowned. "You're in love with him. You would stand by him to the bitter end, wouldn't you?"

"Richard would not lie just to protect himself or his reputation. Something happened that night without his knowledge and we're going to discover what that is."

"Why can't you just accept that Richard is like any other man?" Ann asked her. "Deryn fulfilled a need that Kahlan was unable to meet. He gave in to his desires. There is nothing wrong with that. Kahlan will come to understand that in time. The most important thing right now is that Richard accepts the fact that he has a son who needs his father."

Nicci smiled as she stood to her feet. "You obviously don't know Richard Rahl if you honestly believe that he would hurt Kahlan just to satisfy his own needs. I know that you are wrapped up in this some way and I will find out how."

"You are blinded by your love for a man that you can never have," Ann derided her as Nicci walked to the door. "He will never love you like he loves Kahlan."

"I will fight for Richard and Kahlan with my very last breath," Nicci vowed, leveling a threatening glare at her. "I will not let anyone or anything threaten their happiness together."

Ann smirked as she watched Nicci make her way for the door. "Fighting to save a love that you can never have, protecting a man that will never love you."

"Watch yourself, Ann," Nicci warned with a smile as she opened the door to leave. "You don't want to find out what happens to those who oppose Richard Rahl."

"Richard can't always be counted on to do what is necessary, Nicci," Ann replied, not the least bit daunted by the dark sorceress's words. "He does not take prophecy seriously unless it applies to the Mother Confessor. It will come back to haunt him, destroying everyone in the end."

Nicci abruptly stopped, turning back to face the Prelate again. "What does prophecy have to do with any of this?" she suspiciously asked, suddenly struck by Ann's choice of words.

Ann shrugged, an innocent look suddenly masking her face. "I never said that it did," she simply stated. "I just merely pointed out that Richard doesn't always do what is best in every situation. He needs to be more careful, more respectful of prophecy. It'll get him in trouble one of these days if he doesn't.

"The whole world depends on him as the Seeker. He needs to be mindful of how everyone's future continually rests on his shoulders whether he likes it or not."

"What do you know, Ann?" Nicci demanded, her green eyes narrowing.

"Nothing," Ann shook her head. "I just think that Richard needs to accept his son and do what is right. Michael will need guidance, someone to teach him how to use his powerful magic. He'll be the next Lord Rahl of D'Hara someday and will need to know how to use his special powers."

Nicci pursed her lips, knowing that Ann was hiding something, but she was obviously not going to divulge it to her. "I know you're wrapped up in this somehow and I will prove it one way or another," Nicci spat out before leaving.

Ann stood there for a moment, her gaze focused on the door that Nicci had just passed through. She suddenly turned, quickly making her way back to her desk and pulling out the journey book once again. There was still much work that needed to be done if she was going to see this through to its final end.

XXX

"How are you feeling today, my dear?" Zedd cheerfully inquired as he plopped down into a chair by her bed with an armful of books.

"Just great," Cara snapped, irritation becoming a permanent fixture on her face. "Zedd, you have to do something. I'm going to go insane if I have to lay here with nothing to do for weeks on end until this baby finally comes."

The pleading desperation that permeated her green eyes nearly broke his heart. He wished more than anything that he could make everything better for her, but there were some things that not even a Wizard of the First Order could fix.

"I wish there was more that I could do for you, Cara," he sighed with regret. "Sometimes even a Wizard is helpless to do some things."

"I know," she grumbled. "What are the books for?"

"Michael has fallen ill," he grimly informed her. "Nicci and I are trying to figure out what is causing it."

"Is it serious?"

"Could be," he frowned. "I believe this may be more than just a simple virus."

"Can I help?" Cara asked, suddenly perking up at the prospect of having something to do to make the time go faster. "I can help go through your books, see what I can find out for you."

"I guess I could use your help," he thoughtfully responded. "And I just so happen to have this stack of books here with me."

Cara smirked at his feeble attempt at feigning ignorance. "Thank you for allowing me to help, Zedd. You have no idea how much I need this."

"I figured that you'd need something to do," he smiled in return. "I'm also going to need as much information as you can find about Frederick's illness as well. He and I are leaving soon for the Lo'Gaire Mountains. There is a wizard friend of mine that lives up there that I think might be able to help him."

"So you and Nicci aren't able to help him?" Cara asked, propping herself up in bed.

"No, I'm afraid not," he shook his head. "Unfortunately, it's pretty serious. If he doesn't get the help he needs soon, he will die."

"I'm sure Lord Rahl will have a fit about Kahlan going with you."

"She's not going. Frederick and I managed to talk her out of it."

"I'm surprised," she replied. "I would've thought that Kahlan would be going with you no matter what anyone said."

"She's torn about it, but Frederick and I will be just fine," he said. "She just had Aiden and with everything that's going on with Sister Deryn and Michael, I think she needs to stay here."

Cara frowned at the Wizard, not liking what she was hearing. "You aren't taking any soldiers or Mord'Sith with you?"

"Didn't think that we really needed to."

"Someone needs to go along to keep an eye on the two of you," she scowled. "Spirits know what could happen to you two up there in those mountains. It's pretty treacherous terrain up there."

"You think Frederick and I are too old to take care of ourselves?" he scoffed with a chuckle.

"No, but admit it, Wizard. Trouble finds you just like it finds your grandson."

"I guess you're right," he replied.

"I'll have Rachel hand-pick some Mord'Sith to accompany you."

"Sounds good," he nodded as he placed the books on the bedside table for her. "I'm leaving you a list of things that I need you to be looking for in these books. I'll come back and check on you later."

Cara quickly reached for a book, eager to get started on her new assignment. Zedd abruptly placed his hand on top of hers, stopping her from taking the book.

"You will rest if you get tired, Cara," he sternly instructed her. "This is not something that you need to risk your health over or the wellbeing of your baby. Do you hear me?"

Cara rolled her eyes with a huff, snatching the book before he could take it away from her. "I know, Zedd," she spat out. "Now go; I've got a lot of work to do here."

Zedd couldn't fight the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Leaving her to her work, he had to admit that he was more worried about Michael than he had let on to Cara. He needed more information to confirm his suspicions.

XXX

"I don't think that this is wise," Rachel scowled as she kept pace with the Mother Confessor.

"It'll be alright, Rachel," Kahlan insisted.

"The woman is not in her right mind. She could be dangerous for all we know."

"I highly doubt that," she shook her head, her raven curls lightly bouncing with the movement. "She just wants to talk to me."

"I still don't like it," the Mord'Sith sneered.

Drawing closer, Kahlan could hear the commotion coming from down the corridor. Turning the corner, she saw two soldiers holding an elderly woman by her arms. Despite her age, she fought furiously to escape their hold on her, kicking her legs wildly as she attempted to twist out of their hold.

"Let me go!" she hollered. "I need to see Lady Kahlan at once."

"You can't see her," the guard coldly informed her.

"Lady Kahlan said she would see me!"

"It's alright," Kahlan told them as she quickly approached, her white dress swishing at her feet with her hurried steps. "Let her go."

"Lady Kahlan!" Mina cried at the sight of the Mother Confessor, leaning forward as she pulled against the hands holding her fast. "I have to talk to you. It is gravely important."

"Lady Rahl, we caught her trying to sneak into the Palace," the soldier informed her, still holding onto the woman. "She swears that you told her to come here to see you."

"Lady Kahlan, I had another vision," Mina excitedly informed her. "I had to come see you at once."

"Let her go," Kahlan instructed them. "It's alright. I'll see her."

Releasing their hold on her, the guards warily backed away allowing her some space. Their hands immediately went to the hilts of their weapons, ready to take the elderly woman out if she tried anything. Rachel stood at Kahlan's side, her agiel fisted tightly.

"Mina, you can't try to sneak into the Palace. You must request an audience with me if you want to talk to me," Kahlan sternly reprimanded her. "You're going to get yourself killed this way."

"I tried asking to speak with you, but they scoffed at me and sent me away," Mina told her, shooting an angry glare over her shoulder at the two guards standing behind her as she tugged her dress back in place.

"What's so important that you had to risk your life to see me?" Kahlan asked.

"I had another vision that I felt you needed to know about," Mina replied, leaning in a little closer to the Mother Confessor as if she was revealing secrets of vital importance.

"This is a waste of time," Rachel scoffed, her red lips twisted into a sneer.

"You won't say that once you hear what I have to tell you," Mina snapped, adjusting her shawl on her shoulders.

Kahlan hooked a lock of hair behind her ear, patiently giving the woman the attention that she needed right now. "What did you see, Mina?"

"A woman," Mina ominously revealed, her eyes widening with sudden fear.

"A woman?" Rachel frowned. "That's what you came to tell Lady Kahlan. You saw a woman."

"No, more than that," Mina snapped at her, turning her attention back to Kahlan. "A very powerful woman has come to D'Hara to create great trouble for you and Lord Rahl. She will be your undoing unless you are careful."

Kahlan felt the tiny hairs on the back her neck bristle with the witch woman's words. There was definitely something about the way that she said it, the terrified look in her eyes that told her that whatever this woman saw was real and very dangerous.

"What kind of woman was it?" she asked.

"I don't rightly know," Mina shook her head. "All I know is that she be very powerful, very dangerous. She plans to hurt you and Lord Rahl."

Kahlan stared at the woman standing hunched over before her, considering her words. Her skin tingled with a sudden nervous apprehension as she tried to make sense of Mina's vision. Had what the witch seen already come to pass in the form of the Prelate or had she seen a future event?

Her mind spun like a furious eddy, her thoughts flying in a thousand different directions. "What else did you see?" she quizzed her, needing more information.

"I'm afraid that's it for now, Lady Kahlan," the woman sadly replied. "But if I see any more visions I will come and tell you right away."

"Thank you, Mina," Kahlan said as she turned her attention to the guards. "Make sure she gets a hot meal before she leaves and any other supplies that she may need."

"Aye, Lady Rahl," the guard promptly responded with a fist to his heart and a bow of his head.

Kahlan turned to leave, her mind consumed with what she had just been told. Rachel walked beside her, finally placing her agiel back in its rightful place at her hip.

"You don't honestly believe that old woman, do you?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know," Kahlan softly replied. "The things that she has revealed so far have been true."

"Please be careful, Lady Kahlan!" Mina called down the hall to her as she left.

Rachel looked over her shoulder, shooting her a menacing glare. "The woman is out of her mind."

"Maybe…then again maybe not," Kahlan mumbled, her insides twisting with sudden fear.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sister Deryn sat silently at Michael's bedside, her chin resting on the edge of the bed as she watched her son sleep. He'd slept the rest of the day yesterday and most of the night, waking at times only to drink some water.

She'd been sick with worry over him since discovering that he was ill yesterday morning. This was the first time that he had ever been ill since the day that he had been born.

Zedd, Nicci, and Richard had been coming in periodically since then to check on him, but they had little information that they could provide her with yet. The Prelate had stayed with her for quite a long time yesterday as well, her presence providing her a small measure of comfort, but nothing or no one could truly subdue the panic-stricken state that consumed her whole being.

Richard's presence had brought her the biggest sense of relief. Just knowing that Michael's father was there with her, was as worried about their son as she was meant more than anything to her. The concern for his son that filled his face every time that he looked at him touched her heart, giving her immense hope that Richard was finally beginning to accept what she had been trying to tell him all along.

Reaching out a tentative hand, Deryn softly caressed Michael's cheek, the face that looked so much like his handsome father's. She missed seeing her son's smile and the way his brown eyes lit up his whole face.

Michael softly whimpered in his sleep as her fingers gently stroked his hair. The fever had come down during the night somewhat, but seemed to be rising again. His cheeks were bright red once more, causing her fears to intensify.

"How is he doing this morning?"

The sweet gentle sound of Richard's voice drifted to her ears and caused the pit of her stomach to tighten with sudden excitement. He was finally here again.

She quickly turned to find Richard standing in the doorway…with his wife at his side. Her jealousy immediately flared at the sight of the Mother Confessor here with him in her son's room. She glared at her, furious that she was here in her suite. Michael was of no concern to her. He was her son, not Kahlan's.

"His fever is back," she replied with a clipped tone, turning her attention back to her son.

Kahlan followed Richard into the room as they made their way to the other side of the bed. She was immediately struck by how sick Michael looked. Despite everything, she still felt sorry for Deryn. She'd be out of her mind with worry too if one of her children fell ill like this.

Glancing at the Sister of the Light, Kahlan thought that she looked as if she'd slept very little since yesterday morning. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, fatigue lining her face. Kahlan could tell just by looking at her that this was very real.

"Has Zedd or Nicci been by yet this morning?" Richard asked her, his gaze focused on the sick little boy lying motionless in his bed.

"No, not yet," she murmured, sniffling back more tears as she avoided their stares.

"Deryn, you should get some sleep," Kahlan gently encouraged her. "I'll sit with Michael so you can get some rest."

"He is my son, not yours," Deryn coldly snapped at her. "I am his mother and I will stay with him."

"Deryn, Kahlan was only…" Richard began to chastise her.

Kahlan captured his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It's alright, Richard," she assured him. "I wouldn't want to leave our child either if one of them was sick."

Deryn's eyes were fiery daggers as she glowered at Kahlan and then at her hand intertwined with Richard's. The site of them together here like this caused her jealousy to blaze like fire through her veins.

"I don't want her here, Richard," she hissed, looking directly at the Seeker. "Michael is our child, not hers."

"Kahlan has every right to be here with me," Richard flatly stated. "She is my wife, Deryn."

"I should've been your wife," she shouted at them.

"Deryn, stop it," the Seeker growled at her. "I'm not doing this again with you, not here and not with Michael in this condition."

"It's okay, Richard," Kahlan calmly said, releasing his hand. "I'll go. I have things that I need to tend to. Besides, I don't to further upset her any more than she already is."

"Kahlan, you don't have to go," he told her as she walked to the door.

"I'll see you later," she told him with a forced smile.

The Confessor's mask set firmly on her face did little to hide the hurt that faintly lingered in her eyes. Besides, she could never truly hide her feelings from him no matter how hard she tried.

Richard did his best to keep his anger in check as he turned his attention back to Sister Deryn, but it was more than difficult. "Deryn…" he heatedly said.

"Don't start with me, Richard," she angrily interrupted his lecture. "I don't have to do anything that you say."

"No, you don't," Richard evenly replied. "But I won't tolerate you acting like this either. I don't have to let you stay here. I can send you back to the Palace of the Prophets whenever I choose to."

Deryn leapt to her feet, her eyes scorching with fury. "You can't do that!" she cried. "Michael is your son…he's our child. Don't you care about either one of us at all?"

"Deryn, I didn't ask for this to happen," he told her, keeping his voice as calm as possible. "You came here claiming that I made love with you and introduced me to a son I never even knew existed.

"You can't possibly begin to expect me to suddenly fall in love with you when I'm already married and in love with someone else. And you can't expect me to just suddenly accept a son that I have no memory of even creating."

"And you can't expect me to believe that you have no memory of that night," she bit out, clenching her hands tightly into fists. "You just don't want Kahlan to know what happened between us that night."

"Deryn, stop!"

"You should have Nicci search your mind for the same memories that I have. Then you'd remember everything."

"I already did," he informed her. "She found no memories of being with you, Deryn. She saw exactly what I remembered. I was in your room that evening and then I left. Nothing more."

"That…that can't be," she gasped, shaking her head in shock. "She's lying. I remember it as if it just happened yesterday. I remember the feel of your hands on my skin, your scent, the way that you made me feel, the way you said my name."

Richard felt his fury begin to diminish as her tears started falling once again. "I'm truly sorry, Deryn," he gently said. "I honestly don't remember any of it. If I did spend the night with you, then I'm sorry that I hurt you. I had no knowledge of what I was doing. I was not in control of my actions."

"This…this can't be happening…" she softly cried as she sank back into her chair in stunned realization. "I…I thought that you had felt something for me, that you and I…Michael…we were going to be a family some day."

Richard swiftly made his way around to the other side of the bed and knelt down beside her chair. "I'm so sorry, Deryn," he said, placing a comforting hand on her arm. "I truly am, but we were both a victim in some perverse plot to get to me. Someone either spelled me to sleep with you or stole from me to create Michael. I just don't know who or why."

Deryn turned to stare at him through the blurry wash of tears that pooled in her eyes. She could barely begin to comprehend what he was telling her. Why would someone use her like this, play with her heart so cruelly?

"Who would do this?" she whispered, tears dripping from her chin.

"I don't know, but I plan on finding out," he promised her. "Is the Prelate involved in this, Deryn?"

"I'm not sure," she muttered, trying desperately to remember something from that time that would point a finger at who was behind this. "She was the one who told me it was time to bring Michael to you, for you to finally meet him and know that you had a son."

"She must be behind this," he breathed more to himself than to her.

"But…I do love you…" she murmured, placing a hand tenderly against his cheek. "I truly love you, Richard. I have since the moment you first arrived at the Palace of the Prophets. I've never wanted anything more than I've wanted to spend my life with you."

"I'm sorry I can't return your feelings, Deryn."

"You can't or you won't?" she bitterly asked, already knowing in her heart what his answer would be.

"Both," he said in confusion. "You know I can never be with you. I love Kahlan, have a family with her."

"But you can have a family with me, Richard," she pressed as desperation took hold of her heart again.

Richard swiftly stood to his feet, backing away from her. "That isn't going to happen, Deryn, and you know it."

"It could if Kahlan wasn't in the way," she spat out with furious disdain.

The look of hatred that passed through the Sister's eyes caused a chill to shiver through the Seeker. He suddenly realized what this woman was truly capable of if driven to it.

"Stay away from Kahlan," he warned her. "You need to focus on your son right now, not some imaginary future life with me that will never happen."

Deryn watched as Richard stormed from the room, her heart a tangled mass of knots. Hurt and confusion tore through her soul. She didn't know what to think or believe anymore. The only thing that she knew was that she loved Richard and her son.

After that, nothing else seemed to matter.

XXX

"I believe the Prelate is behind this, Zedd," Nicci informed him with a grim expression. "I just don't know how to prove it or force her into admitting it."

"What did you find out?" the old Wizard asked.

"I went to the Prelate to see what information I could get from her," she began, drawing a deep breath. "She told me the same thing that she told you about seeing Richard leaving Deryn's room the morning that he left the Palace of the Prophets, but I believe she knows more than what she is telling us. When I went to leave, I warned Ann not to cross Richard. She told me that he can't be trusted to do what was necessary."

"Necessary? What is that supposed to mean?" he frowned, stroking his chin in thought.

"I'm not sure, but she then said that he didn't take prophecy seriously unless it pertained to Kahlan."

"Well, she's right about that," he snorted. "You know that Richard doesn't place much faith in prophecy. He believes that we make our own lives, carve our own paths in this world. He doesn't believe that prophecy does that for us."

"I agree, but I think she revealed more than she had intended to with that statement."

"Like what?"

"I don't know yet, but whatever this is all about I have a terrible feeling prophecy is at its root," she alleged.

Zedd drew a weary breath, releasing it with an exaggerated huff at the thought of prophecy being involved in all of this. There was nothing Richard could do to escape it. It followed him wherever he went whether he liked it or not. It kept rearing its ugly head, threatening to interfere with life and the lives of those that he loved.

"It is strange that she suddenly brought up prophecy," Zedd muttered.

"I know; that's what I thought," Nicci replied. "And when I pressed her on it, she became very defensive, saying that Richard just needed to accept that Michael was his son and that he needed to teach him how to use his magic."

"She's pressing the issue with Michael and Deryn," he grumbled. "That's why she came, to try to force Richard into accepting Michael as his son. It's very important to her for some reason."

"It always comes back to Michael, doesn't it?" Nicci murmured, tapping her bottom lip in thought. "This is all somehow tied into his creation, his very existence."

"Do you think that Ann is trying to manipulate prophecy?"

"Could be, but which prophecy?"

"I wish that I knew," he shook his head in frustration. "If we can figure that out, we might be able to also figure out what happened that night with Sister Deryn and why it happened in the first place."

XXX

Sitting at his expansive desk in his office, Richard stared at the piles of reports that lay scattered about waiting for his review and approval. He had plenty of work to do that would keep him busy for weeks on end, but he couldn't make himself focus. He had come here for a little while to try to escape the madness that had suddenly become his life, but instead it had all somehow managed to follow him here too.

His fears and worries constantly consumed his mind, his thoughts a never-ending firestorm that only grew and intensified. He scrubbed his face with his hands in a futile attempt to banish them, but the tempest refused to leave him alone even for a moment.

He thought that he'd been able to get through to Deryn earlier this morning for the briefest of moments, but then she had abruptly escaped back to her deluded dream of a future with him someday. It left him feeling very on edge with the sheer determination and blindness with which she held fast to that fantasy life.

What scared him even more than that, though, was the pure hatred that permeated her eyes every time that she looked at Kahlan. He feared the Sister would truly hurt her if given the chance. The thought alone caused his stomach to instantly twist into painful knots, his heart pounding with sudden rage.

As long as there was breath in his body, he would never let that happen.

There had to be a way to find out the truth, a way to reconcile the twisted events of his past with his future. He just didn't know how he was going to be able to do that with a child that didn't belong to his wife. He couldn't allow Deryn to stay here in their home with the palpable animosity that she held towards Kahlan. She was an obvious threat to his family, one that he couldn't allow to continue to live here.

At the same time, Nicci had been right about sending Michael away. He knew in his heart that sending his son back to the Palace of the Prophets would only lead to more trouble in the future. Besides, he could never truly turn his back on his own child no matter who the mother was, no matter how painful the situation became.

Hearing a sudden knock at his door, Richard looked up to find Commander Holland standing in the doorway, a tentative expression on his face. It made the fine hairs prickle on the back of his neck.

"Lord Rahl," Holland hesitantly said, unmoving from his position by the door.

"Holland, come in," he replied, motioning him inside.

Richard sat up a little straighter in his chair, leaning his elbows on his desk. His eyes were fixed on his First Commander and friend, knowing that what he was about to tell him wasn't going to be anything that he wanted to hear. That was the way it always seemed to go for them.

Just when they thought things couldn't get any worse, they always managed to somehow find a way.

"Lord Rahl, reports have come back from the southern regions of the Midlands," he began, his hand coming to rest on the hilt of his sword.

"Let me guess," Richard sighed heavily. "They've sent their official refusal to join the D'Haran Empire?"

"I'm afraid so," Holland reluctantly informed him with a sigh.

He knew how hard Lord Rahl and Lady Kahlan had worked to bring about peace and unity between the two territories, the great effort that been put into this. He also knew how devastating this sort of news would be to them.

Building bridges like this was never easy, but they had done a remarkable job so far. The southern regions of the Midlands had been the only ones to truly outright refuse. They would be found guilty of treason for that very reason. He did not feel the least bit guilty about sending soldiers there to occupy their regions and force them into submission.

It was what they deserved for opposing the Lord Rahl of D'Hara. And he would support him to the very end, with his life if necessary.

He watched as Lord Rahl's face hardened with the news, his eyes darkening with a swirling thunderstorm of anger mingled with grief over what he knew that he had to do. He slowly backed his chair away from his desk, getting to his feet.

Richard walked over to the nearby balcony doors, turning his back to the Commander as he clasped his hands behind his back. His eyes wandered over the winter landscape that spread out like a pristine blanket before him, seeing it and not really comprehending it at the same time.

Winter would be over in the next few weeks, but not soon enough for Zedd and Frederick's journey into the Lo'Gaire Mountains. He was more than relieved that Kahlan wouldn't be going with them. He wouldn't have been able to handle having her gone, especially not now. Any length of time spent away from her was too long.

He needed her expertise in diplomacy, her strength in dealing with political matters. It was something that he knew very little about. He was just fighting to find his way through all of this, doing what he felt was best, what brought about the greatest measure of peace and preserved life.

"Lord Rahl?"

Holland's voice sliced through his disparaging thoughts, reminding him that he was not alone and that he still had a decision to make. It was not going to be an easy one.

"What are your orders?"

"Send troops to both regions," he ordered. "They are hereby found guilty of treason. Their regions will be occupied by soldiers of the D'Haran Empire and forced to comply with our demands."

"Aye, Lord Rahl," Holland obediently saluted with a fist to his heart with pride.

Richard watched as Holland turned to see to his orders, his heart sinking like a rock in a murky lake. He hated what he knew was about to come with his orders, but at the same time, they had left him with little choice.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Richard, you did what you had to do. This isn't your fault," Kahlan reassured him, her fingers repeatedly stroking along the back of his neck and playing with the strands of hair that hung there. "They knew full well the consequences of their actions and yet they chose to oppose us anyway."

"I know," he acknowledged with a sigh, turning to face her. "I just wish there was another way."

"There isn't," she resolutely stated. "We both know that and so does everyone else who has complied with our demands. Maybe once they see the soldiers arriving to occupy their regions, they'll rethink the decision they made. They'll be pleading to join the D'Haran Empire."

Richard placed a hand on her thigh, needing to just touch her at that moment. "I hope you're right. I just hate the thought of anyone losing their life over this, but they have to accept the fact that things are changing.

"I'm not doing this to be a dictator like my brother, Kahlan. I'm trying to do what is best for D'Hara and the Midlands the only way I know how. And the only way to do that is by combining our territories."

"I know that, Richard," she replied, her hand coming to rest on top of his on her leg. "And in time, everyone will come to see that as well."

"I'm glad that you decided to stay. I know it's not easy for you to wait here while Zedd and your father leave to find a cure."

"This is my place…beside you and with our children," she said with her special smile. "This is where I need to be right now."

Richard smiled softly in return, the flicker of sadness and regret in her eyes not going unnoticed by him. "I love you, Kahlan Rahl," he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her.

Kahlan returned his kiss, her hand coming to rest on the side of his face. "And I love you, Richard Rahl."

He touched the tip of her nose with his own, their warm breaths mingling as they gazed into each other's eyes, their mouths hovering close and wanting more. Capturing her lips again, Richard kissed her deeply, his hands settling on her shoulders as he gently pushed her back onto the couch they were sitting on.

Settling over her, he began to lose himself in her, the feel of his body pressing into hers, the feel of her lips so insistent against his own. He felt that familiar flame of desire erupt in his belly, heating his blood and making his pulse race with his need for her.

"Richard…"

The breathless sound of his name in his ears as he kissed her throat only spurred him on, his kisses growing more urgent, his touch more intense as he worked to unlace her dress. The feel of her fingers digging into his backside and kneading his flesh caused a low moan to erupt from deep in his throat.

A sudden knock at their door brought the intensifying passion to a grinding halt. Richard growled under his breath as he pressed his forehead against his wife's, his eyes slamming shut in heated frustration as he attempted to temper the fire that was already blazing through his veins at that moment.

Kahlan bit her bottom lip as she fought to catch the breath he had stolen away. She tilted her head, kissing him again before gently pushing him off of her.

"Later," she softly promised.

"Most definitely," he swore to her as he sat up on the edge of the couch, raking his fingers back through his hair as he tried to tamp down on the need that demanded to be quenched.

Helping Kahlan to her feet, he began tying the laces that he had just loosened, his heart still hammering with longing as he stared at the bounty that he knew lay beneath that pristine fabric. Soon, he promised himself as another insistent knock banged even louder on their door.

"Richard? Kahlan?"

The Seeker and Mother Confessor groaned in combined frustration at the sound of Zedd's voice. Even though married, the old Wizard still managed to find ways to intrude on their private moments, putting a halt to the desire for each other that threatened to consume them.

"Coming!" Richard yelled in exasperation, pressing a quick kiss to Kahlan's brow before reluctantly releasing his hold on her.

Kahlan quickly ran her fingers through her hair, making certain everything was back in its place before her grandfather entered. Richard went to the door, casting a brief look at her to make sure she was ready before opening it.

"Zedd," Richard greeted as he opened the door. "What's wrong?"

"What took you so long?" he huffed as he pushed past his grandson and breezed into the room like a mighty gust of wind.

"Well, it is rather late, Zedd," Richard subtly hinted, closing the door and grinning at the sudden blush that rose to Kahlan's cheeks. It only made his longing for her that much harder to assuage at that moment.

"Never mind," he waved his arms in agitation, completely oblivious to his grandson's intimation. "I need to meet with you and the others in Michael's room right away. It's of vital importance."

"What is it? Did you discover what's wrong with him?" Kahlan asked.

"Yes and no," he scowled. "It's complicated, but I'll explain it all once I have everyone present."

"Can't you tell us something?" the Seeker asked him. They'd had so few answers so far and only more questions.

"I can tell you that Cara found proof of what I had already begun to suspect. I think I now know exactly what happened that night before you left the Palace of the Prophets and the part that you played in how that little boy came to be," Zedd informed them.

Kahlan immediately came to stand by Richard, a shiver of dread tingling through her. "How?"

"I'll explain it all as soon as we get everyone gathered in Michael's room," he insisted.

Following Zedd from their suite, Richard felt as if a weight was suddenly being lifted from his shoulders knowing that they finally had the answers that they had needed for so long now. At the same time, he couldn't help feeling as though things may have just taken a turn down another path; one that he wasn't certain was going to be much better.

XXX

"I don't know why I have to be here," the Prelate quietly scowled from the corner of Michael's room. "It's not like I had anything to do with this."

"You will find out soon enough why I have called all of you here, Ann" Zedd announced as he entered the room.

"Do you know what's wrong with my Michael?" Deryn anxiously asked, leaping to her feet at the site of the First Wizard.

"Yes, I have an idea," he replied with a grim expression that caused the Sister of the Light to slowly sink back down into the chair where she had been keeping vigil by her son's bed.

Tears immediately sprang to her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, her bottom lip quivering with fear. "Please tell me that you can help him. I'll do anything you want. Just please…save him…" she cried.

Kahlan silently stood beside Richard, her heart in her throat with the anguish that Sister Deryn was forced to endure right now. She couldn't begin to imagine the torment of watching her child suffer, not knowing if her baby would live or not. She immediately captured Richard's hand, holding onto him for dear life.

Whatever Zedd had discovered, she knew that it wasn't necessarily going to be good.

"I promise that we will do everything in our power to help Michael, but we need to know the truth of what happened that night if we are ever going to be able to save him," Zedd gravely announced.

"I have told you everything that happened between Richard and me and still you refuse to believe me," Deryn sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

"Not you, my dear," Zedd reassured her, casting a glare at the Prelate. "I mean you, Ann."

The Prelate turned her nose up in indignation at the insinuation that she had anything to do with this whole matter, folding her arms defensively against her chest. "I already told you everything that I know," she scowled, taking great offense.

"No, you haven't," Zedd countered, turning to face her. "You see ever since I first used my magic to prove if this child was truly Richard's, I've had this nagging tickling in the back of my mind that something wasn't quite right."

"But you verified that Michael belongs to Richard, that you detected Richard's powerful magic in him," Deryn interjected.

"I did confirm that this child belongs to Richard, but I also know my grandson," the old Wizard pressed. "He would not lie, not even about something like this."

"I'm not lying either," Deryn snapped, anger flashing like twin thunderstorms in her pale green eyes.

"No, I don't believe that you are lying either, my dear. I think that you and Richard have both been used for some unknown purpose."

"What do you think happened, Zedd?" Richard asked.

"Nicci probed Sister Deryn's mind and found memories of a night spent with Richard, but when she probed your mind she found nothing of the sort. I think those memories were planted in Sister Deryn's mind by someone."

"That is ridiculous!" the Prelate hissed from her dim corner of the room, taking a step forward towards the light. "Why would anyone plant memories like that in her mind? And how did Michael come to exist then? He didn't just magically appear out of thin air."

"In a way, he did," Zedd retorted. "You see I believe that you created that boy using a magical spell that Cara discovered in her research for me."

"What kind of spell?" Nicci asked, her brow furrowed in thought.

"It's a very complicated ancient spell, one that requires a great amount of skill and ability to even be able to perform it," he proceeded to tell them. "I'm sure with all of the powerful wizards you have in training there at the Palace of the Prophets, you had an ample source to draw from, didn't you?"

The Prelate's eyes narrowed in anger as she marched towards the First Wizard. "Why in all creation would I even want to do such a thing?"

Zedd stood his ground before the irate Prelate. "I don't know, Ann. Why don't you tell us?"

"If you know anything about this, please tell him so he can save my son," Deryn demanded through a wash of tears from beside Michael's bed.

The Prelate cast a glance at the Sister of the Light and then to the sick child sleeping in the bed before her. The fine lines around her eyes softened somewhat as she took in his flushed cheeks, his pale face. She was surprised at how much worse he looked than he had this morning when she had last seen him.

"Ann, he isn't going to live much longer unless we can get him the help that he desperately needs," Zedd gently said, attempting a softer approach with her. "And the only way I can do that is if I know exactly what you did that night."

"I thought you said you already knew," she softly replied, her eyes focused on the sleeping form of the little boy.

"I have figured out some of it, but I need the exact details if we're ever going to be able to help him."

"Please, Prelate!" Deryn begged, her face wet with tears. "Don't let my child die…please…"

"Ann, I've never known you to be an evil person," Nicci calmly said as she came to stand beside her, placing a hand on her arm. "I know that you must have had your reasons for what you did. Whatever they were I'm sure they were good ones, but now is the time to tell us the truth."

Everyone stood in uneasy silence as they waited to see if the Prelate would finally reveal the truth. The air was thick like a wool cloak blanketing them, threatening to suck all of the life from the room. Dark shadows created from flickering candle flames played on the walls, adding to the ominous feeling that was quickly enclosing them.

"You're right," Ann finally replied, her eyes temporarily falling closed. "Richard did not spend the night with Deryn."

Richard squeezed Kahlan's hand as tears pricked his eyes. He swallowed past the unexpected knot that constricted his throat. He hadn't been spelled, hadn't faltered in his love for Kahlan. He had been faithful to her all along just like he had always maintained. Hearing it being confirmed in front of everyone brought a sweet sense of vindication that he hadn't expected.

Kahlan couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips, relief washing through her like a sudden spring shower. How could she have ever doubted Richard or his love for her?

She subtly turned in towards him, pressing her face to his shoulder in an unspoken act of love. Turning his head, Richard tilted his forehead towards her in acknowledgement, his head brushing softly against hers, knowing what she was feeling, what she was saying to him though no words were spoken.

"What?" Deryn shook her head furiously, refusing to believe it. She shot to her feet in sudden rage, her chair falling back and banging against the floor. "No! That's not true! Richard made love to me that night. We have a child together!"

"I'm sorry, Deryn, but Richard did not spend the night with you. I planted those memories in your mind," Ann ruefully admitted.

"No…no…" Deryn kept chanting, tears slipping faster down her cheeks as she buried her face in her hands.

"After he left your room that night, I had one of the wizards sneak into Richard's room after he had fallen asleep and use a spell to extract a piece of his essence," Ann explained. "We then used magic to create the child inside of you, Deryn."

"Why did you do that to me?" Richard demanded, his anger returning with an overwhelming vengeance. "You had no right to do that."

"Prophecy," Ann simply stated as if the answer was obvious. "A new prophecy appeared on the wall at the Palace of the Prophets just before Verna brought you to us. I already knew how you felt about prophecy before you had even arrived. Your stay with us only confirmed what I already knew so I had to act."

"By stealing from me and creating a child without my knowledge?" the Seeker growled.

"I was only doing what I thought was right," Ann lifted her chin in resentment. "You ignore the importance of prophecy unless the Mother Confessor's life is at stake. You refuse to put any value in anything even pertaining to prophecy. I had to do something to save us all before it was too late."

"Too late for what?" Kahlan demanded, her fingers twitching with an overpowering desire to confess the Prelate.

"The end of life as we know it."

"What are you talking about?" Richard shook his head in confusion, his mind still reeling with the revelation.

"The new prophecy that says 'regions will unite under a new wickedness, one that will rise like a deadly serpent against the Seeker and his heirs, threatening to destroy the future unless the head can be removed from the serpent's body'."

Kahlan felt an icy shiver of panic shoot up her spine with the Prelate's words. She didn't know what upset her more – the fact that another prophecy about Richard had emerged predicting a new threat or the fact that their children were now involved as "his heirs".

She knew how Richard felt about prophecy and she didn't blame him. In fact, she agreed with him up to a certain point. She didn't always believe everything that prophecy had to say, but she also knew better than to completely ignore it.

"What does that have to do with what you did that night?" Richard exclaimed, his fury humming through his veins.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ann cried out in exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air. "The prophecy talks about the Seeker's heirs. At the time, you were in love with Kahlan, but didn't know that you could be together. I knew that you would never leave her for another, that you would not give up until you had found a way to be with the Mother Confessor.

"I knew that if you did find a way to be together, she would only be able to give you daughters, but not a true male heir. I had to step in and create a male heir for you to help conquer this new threat in case you failed."

Stunned, Richard turned away from the Prelate, his mind spinning with what she was telling him. It was beyond comprehendible to him how someone could just step into his life and make choices for him, altering his life, his future to make it fit with what prophecy had to say.

No one had the right to choose his path for him; no one had the right to play with his life as if it was all just some game.

He leaned forward, placing his hands against the wall in an attempt to contain the furious storm deep within his core. He felt a sudden gentle hand on his back. He knew her touch without ever having to look. It was Kahlan. Unable to find his voice at that moment, he lowered his head against the wash of emotions coursing through him.

"I'm sorry, Richard," Ann evenly stated. "But you left me no choice. You had already proven time and again your flippant view of prophecy. I had to do something to prevent the end of life as we know it."

"You had no right," he seethed, spinning on his heel to face her. "You used me and Deryn in your little quest to make life fit neatly into what your view on prophecy was. Did you take into consideration that the heirs may have been my daughters?"

"Heirs in prophecy have always pointed to males," Ann snapped.

"But Paige and Priya are the first Confessors to ever possess both forms of magic like I do," Richard pointed out, his chest heaving with rage. "I think that makes them uniquely different as my heirs, giving them profound abilities to be able to take on whatever new threats come along the way."

"Not to mention, Kahlan and Richard have fulfilled that part of the prophecy with the birth of Aiden," Nicci interjected. "So it seems you interfered for no reason at all."

"There was no way of knowing that Kahlan was going to lose her powers and be able to give birth to a son without the touch of Confession," Ann argued, her fists planted firmly on her hips.

"This still doesn't explain what's wrong with my son!" Deryn yelled, grabbing everyone's attention.

"That is the biggest problem of all, I'm afraid," Zedd regretfully informed her.

"Why?" Deryn cried. "You said you would help him!"

"And I will do everything I can to help him," the Wizard replied. "But he is no ordinary child. He was created out of magic, not love. That is where the problem lies."

"What do we need to do, Zedd?" Richard asked him.

"I'm afraid we may have to rely on Caelinus's expertise for the answer to this problem as well," he sighed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"I am not leaving my son!" Deryn hissed as she backed closer to Michael's bed, both horrified and enraged at the very thought.

She couldn't begin to comprehend the notion of leaving her sick child behind, of being away from him for spirits knew how long and not knowing how he was doing. What if he died while she was gone?

It was beyond ludicrous to even consider, not even worth the breath the Wizard had wasted in uttering the suggestion. She would never leave her son.

"I think it would be best if you came with Frederick and me to the Lo'Gaire Mountains in order to save him," Zedd calmly tried to reason with her. "I believe that his magic and his body are in a deadly battle against each other right now.

"Despite magic being involved, you are still his mother. You know him best, share the same blood. You will be able to provide Wizard Caelinus vital information about him that no one else will be able to."

"But Richard is his father," Deryn heatedly countered, pointing an accusing finger at the Seeker. "He should go and find the cure to save his son."

"I will do everything I can to help him, but I can't leave right now," Richard softly replied with a sad shake of his head. "I have a possible war on my hands that I'm going to have to deal with. I can't do that while wandering in the Lo'Gaire Mountains searching for a Wizard."

"Is that more important to you than your own son?" she snapped, brushing sudden tears from her face.

"Deryn, you know that's not true," Kahlan stepped in, anger flashing like lightning in her blue eyes at the accusation against her husband. "Richard would give his life to save his children."

"Maybe the children he shares with you, but obviously not our son," she snorted, folding her arms against her chest as she moved to stand before the Mother Confessor in an obvious stand-off.

"I will do everything in my power to help save Michael, but I cannot leave the Palace now," Richard bit out with a deadly calm that sent shivers through the Sister of the Light as he moved to stand beside his wife.

"I will go with Zedd and my father to see Caelinus," Kahlan firmly stated, looking to Richard for his acquiescence. "I don't know much about Michael, but I'll do what I can to find whatever is necessary to save him."

Richard's brow immediately knitted in concern with the thought of her leaving again. At the same time, he was deeply touched by her compassion for this little boy. "Kahlan…" he began.

Deryn flashed a deadly glare between the Seeker and Mother Confessor, prickling at the thought of Kahlan going to save her son. "Fine; I'll go in order to save Michael, but you must promise that you'll take care of him while I'm gone."

"I promise that we'll take good care of him while you're with Zedd and my father," Kahlan swore to her.

"I want Richard and the Prelate to take care of him, not you," she glared.

Ann quickly came to stand beside her protégé, placing a calming arm around her shoulders. "Don't you worry; I'll stay with him, Deryn," she softly informed her. "Come now; I'll help you pack up some things so you can leave in the morning."

Deryn's icy glare bore straight through the Mother Confessor before she finally turned to leave the room. Somehow the idea of Kahlan leaving to find the cure to save Michael upset her more than she had expected.

Richard wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, drawing her closer to him. "I'm sorry, Kahlan," he murmured to her, angered by Deryn's behavior. "It's not your fault."

Kahlan only nodded as she watched the Prelate and Deryn leave, the hatred that hung in the air almost palpable. She couldn't really blame the Sister for disliking her so much. She possessed the one thing that Deryn wanted most and could never have. Besides that, she'd had her entire life turned upside down, twisted and manipulated as if she meant nothing. And now, her son was dying.

"We'll keep looking for a cure to help Michael while they're gone, Richard," Nicci promised him. "There has to be answer to this somewhere. We just have to find it."

"I want to talk to Cara again," Zedd informed them. "I want her to continue to search for a solution for both Michael and Frederick while I'm gone just in case we run into trouble with Caelinus. It should hopefully keep her more than occupied until I return."

"I'll keep an eye on her as well while you're gone, Zedd," Nicci replied as she followed the old Wizard from the room.

Richard suddenly turned, making his way to the side of the bed. He knelt down, resting a hand on the top of Michael's head. He stared at the little boy for a long moment, watching him as he slept. The worry that masked his face pierced Kahlan's heart. She couldn't begin to imagine what he was going through right now, all the secrets that had just been revealed.

She was furious at the thought of the Prelate interfering in their lives like this, manipulating Richard's life in order to fulfill a prophecy by creating a son like this. She had no right. Now, they had to fight to save the little boy who never should've been in the first place.

Coming to stand behind him, Kahlan placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She just stood silently behind him, lending him her strength.

Richard slowly stood to his feet, turning to envelope her in his arms. He hid his face in her hair as he embraced her tightly, hanging onto her like a lifeline before he finally spoke.

"I know with my whole being that I'm doing the right thing," he murmured. "Then why do I feel so horrible about it?"

"Because sometimes your heart tries to get in the way," she softly replied, rubbing his back.

With a heavy sigh, Richard pulled back, his eyes momentarily falling closed as he rested his forehead against hers. "Let's go to bed," he suggested. "There's much we have to do tomorrow."

Kahlan smiled softly as she stared into his beautiful brown eyes that she swore were twin mirrors to his very soul. It nearly took her breath away. Reaching up, she brushed a lock of hair from his brow. "You're a good man with a good heart and pure motives, Richard," she told him. "Never forget that; never lose sight of that. You will find your way through this."

Richard nodded with a half-hearted smile, taking her hand and leading her to the door. "It also doesn't hurt to have an incredibly intelligent and powerful wife by my side," he replied, casting one last glance over his shoulder at his son sleeping soundly.

Knowing the truth about that night had suddenly changed things inside of him somehow, opening his heart up to the little boy that was his even though he had been created by magic.

"And that's where I'll always be, Richard," she reassured him. "Right by your side."

He pulled her to a stop in the corridor, hooking a lock of her raven hair behind her ear. "When this is all settled and things have finally quieted down, I'm going to take you away from here where we can just be alone for a few days. I want you all to myself with no interruptions, no chaos, no problems…just you and me."

"I'd love nothing more," she smiled, kissing him softly. "But I think that we're going to be holding onto that dream for quite a while."

"I know," he sighed with regret as they began to make their way back to their suite. "I have a terrible feeling that things aren't going to be settled so easily."

XXX

Sitting cross-legged on the cold hard ground, Mina shivered against a blast of bone-chilling wind that suddenly shot through her like thousands of tiny needles. She pulled her ragged shawl up closer to her face, tucking it tightly beneath her chin.

She looked down at the old tin plate sitting on the ground before her, mesmerized by the tiny snowflakes that flitted about in the wind, collecting on the rusty pan for the briefest of moments before suddenly disappearing from sight.

Reaching out a bony finger, she shifted the three measly coins that lay cold and alone, all she had to show for a long morning of sitting in the gray winter haze. It wasn't much, but it was more than she'd had at the beginning of the day she thoughtfully supposed.

"Would you like your future told, Miss?" she called out hopefully to a passerby.

Huffing in annoyance, the woman lowered her head and immediately averted her eyes, quickening her pace as she hurried past Mina, ignoring her completely as if she hadn't even been there.

Mina sighed in frustration. It was at least her hundredth rejection of the day alone and it wasn't even quite lunch time yet. She could already hear the rumbling of her stomach.

She supposed that she should be used to cruelty of people by now, but the constant waves of rejection and scoffing stung nonetheless. She was used to the scowls and huffs of disdain, the looks of distrust and skepticism. It was the complete lack of acknowledgement of her as a human being that hurt the most, the way people made a concerted effort to blaze a wide berth around her as if she was a living plague on the earth that must be avoided at all cost.

Mina ran the back of her gnarled hand across her eyes, wiping away an unwanted tear. Since her husband passed away seven years ago, she'd had to find a source of income in order to survive and support herself.

She'd had visions and premonitions all her life, obscure random things that she saw and felt, but it wasn't until his death that she actually began to use her ability. Now, she relied on it in order to live.

She missed her late husband dearly, missed his company and his laughter, his silly old stories and the twinkle that always lit his eyes whenever he teased her. He had not only been her husband, but her best friend. But now, she was all alone in life with no one to really talk to and no one that cared if she lived or died.

Adjusting her position, Mina straightened out her legs that had grown stiff from her cramped spot on the ground. She groaned softly at the aching that had settled into her joints, the cold that possessed her body. Her stomach loudly grumbled its protest again about being ignored all morning, reminding her that she had not eaten yet today.

Reaching for her pack, she noticed a familiar figure walking down the crowded street of the marketplace. Her eyes narrowed as she focused in on the woman that she had accidently bumped into the other day after meeting with Lady Kahlan.

The woman was casually making her way past vendors and carts of goods, her relaxed facade not at all fitting with her dignified stature. Her long silver hair hung stick straight down her back just past her shoulders, complimenting her flawless features.

She wore a beautiful gold cloak that hung past her knees, a cream colored dress peeking out beneath. Her almond eyes were kind but her gaze piercing like the deadly blade of a sword, causing Mina to shiver involuntarily as their eyes suddenly met.

The woman practically floated as she began to walk towards her, her every movement exuding refined elegance and grace. She was obviously someone of great importance, but no guards surrounded her, no men followed her to protect her. A friendly smile suddenly appeared on her lips as she recognized Mina.

Mina tugged on her ragged shawl, pulling it closer to her face in a futile attempt to hide, to disappear from her intense view. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about the woman that made the hair stand up on the back of her neck. She had a dreadful feeling that this woman wasn't at all who she appeared to be.

She felt a sudden weight pressing in on her as the strange woman came to a stop before her, a dark sense of foreboding abruptly encompassing her and threatening to strangle her. Mina quickly averted her eyes in an effort to avoid meeting those haunting orbs that stared down at her now.

"Hello again," the woman pleasantly greeted her.

"Afternoon," Mina mumbled, lowering her head until her shawl was just under the tip of her long narrow nose.

"It's awfully cold for you to be sitting out here with nothing more than a shawl," the woman stated with a disapproving frown.

"It's all I got," Mina shrugged.

"Here, I think that you need something more substantial to keep you warm. You don't want to freeze to death out here," the stranger said as she began to remove her beautiful cloak.

Mina shook her head furiously. "No, no I can't take it."

"But you can't stay out here like this."

"I be fine," Mina insisted. "Been doing this for years."

"And what is that you do?" she asked, refastening her cloak around her shoulders.

"I tell people their future. I see visions."

"Ah, I see," the woman nodded in understanding. "Would you be willing to tell me my future?"

Mina sized her up for a moment, considering whether or not she should. She wasn't as gifted as most, but what she felt emanating from the woman standing before her made her internally cringe from head to toe.

"What's your name?"

"Mina."

"Well, Mina, my name is Sangria," she gently tried again as she knelt down before the elderly woman. "And I would like it very much if you could tell me my future. There are some things that I would like to know about."

With a heavy sigh, Mina finally reached out from beneath her shawl to take Sangria's offered hand in hers. She carefully turned her delicate hand over, slowly running her skeletal finger along her palm from the tip of her long finger down to her wrist and back again, pausing to make slow circular patterns.

Holding her hand, Mina reached up with the other and touched Sangria's temple with tips of two fingers. She closed her eyes as she opened herself up to her magic, allowing it to flow from her core to every part of her being. Time abruptly screeched to a standstill as her magic swirled through her, running from the tips of her fingers through the mind of the woman kneeling before her.

A sharp knifelike pain shot through her head and vibrated through her, rattling her bones. With a sudden gasp, Mina shrank back away from the woman, dropping her hand in the process. She trembled uncontrollably as she stared in shock at the stunned woman.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" Sangria quickly asked, concerned about Mina's curious reaction.

Mina rubbed her forehead as she attempted to gather her thoughts, but she couldn't stop shaking. "I…I'm sorry, Miss," Mina mumbled. "I wasn't able to see much of anything I'm afraid."

"That's alright, Mina," Sangria replied with a warm smile. "What do I owe you for your time?"

"Nothing…nothing at all," Mina shook her head, keeping her eyes focused on the ground. "I wasn't able to see anything."

"Here," Sangria said, dropping a coin in the rusty plate at the elderly woman's feet. "Maybe next time then."

"Thank you kindly, Miss," she muttered, still dazed by the experience.

Mina watched as Sangria walked away, her wrinkled brow further creased in thought. Her heart felt as if it was about to burst from her chest with what she had just experienced. She ran a trembling hand over her head, smoothing back her snow white hair.

She didn't know who this Sangria woman was, but she was definitely not someone who should be underestimated. There was something very unique about her, something that left Mina feeling unsettled inside.

Looking down at the tin pan, Mina picked up the coin the woman had just placed there. She held it up before her, fingering it in stunned disbelief.

It was a shiny gold coin, worth far more than she could ever hope to earn in a whole year, probably two. Tears flooded her eyes as she clutched the coin close to her chest. This was an answer to all her prayers.

At the same time, though, she couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that suddenly haunted her, warning her that this could be the beginning of the end for them all.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
